vacance générale pour les genin!
by Alexiel135088
Summary: Sasuké a été ramenné par l'équipe de Shikamaru à Konoha. Stunade sama organise des vac' pour les genins direction la mer et la montagne! Couples: des classiques...et d'autres!
1. départ

**désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes d'avance(chui nul)-.-; en plus le correcteur orthographique de word ne marche pas...désoléééé...**

**De plus si il y a des fans de dragons venez lire ma fiction A l'aube d'un nouvel ère dans book/ Eragon (je l'ai mis là parce que je ne savais pas où la mettre.mais elle n' a rein à voir avec l'histoire d'Eragon.)**

* * *

**

* * *

**

Vacance général pour les Genin !

**Après avoir que l'équipe de Shikamaru est ramenné Sasuké à Konoha, la 5ème Hokage organisa des vacances au Sud du pays de la feuille. Nos Genins préférés seront tous au rendez – vous ainsi que leur Senseï, et deux autres Jounin.**

**Attention : deux nouveau persos (sinon cela allait pas pour les couple)(Akila et Kimi(deux fille je précise)),dont un troisième pour ceux qui non pas lu les chapitres de la saison 2 (Saї) :**

**Akila : ninja médical, assez douée, et dérouillarde.Physiquement : chatin clair, yeux marron, cheveux long accroché en queue de cheval.**

**Kimi :ninja moyen, tétu, mais très efficace en ninjustu quand elle veut. Physiquement : Brune,yeux marron, cheveux plutot cours)**

**Saї :semble dépourvut de certain sentiment (colère, peur…), bon ninja. Physiquement : brun cheveux cours, yeux noir, visage fin, et souriant.**

**C'est trois genin forme la team 00.**

**Voilà.**

Tous se petit monde partit dans un car direction la mer et la montagne !

Iruka : Bon ok ! on se calme 5 min !je vais faire l'appel : Kiba ?

Kiba : Ouais !

Iruka : Hinata ?

Hinata : oui…

Iruka : Hinata ,n'est pas là ?

Hinata : Si je suis la ! dit plus fort le genin timide

Iruka : Ah ! bien. Shino ?

Shino : toujours vivant…

Iruka : Chôji ?

Shôji : gnnarfff !

Kiba : c'est bon senseï il est juste occupé !

Iruka :(oui c'était prévisible…) Ino ? euh oui je l'ai vus…Shikamaru ?

Shikamaru : je survie…

Iruka : Neji ?

Neji : là…

Iruka : Tenten ?

Tenten : présent M'sieur !

Iruka : Lee ?

Lee : ouais ! présent !

Iruka : Saї ?

Saї : oui ?

Iruka : Akila ?

Akila : chui là !

Iruka : Kimi ?

Kimi : oui !

Iruka : (_ah ! sacré équipe celle là !_) euh… Naruto ?

Nartuo : ouais !

Iruka : (_toujours en forme…)_ Sakura ?

Sakura : hi,hi oui !

Iruka : Sasuké ?

Sasuké : malheureusement présent..

Iruka : Gaara ?

Gaara : non c'est pas Gaara c'est M.LeFuturKazekage !

Iruka : Temari ?

Temari : là !

Iruka : Kankuro ?

Kankuro : toujours là.

Iruka : à voie bassse : bon les gamin c'est fait…maintenant : Gaї ?

Gaї : oh non ! pitié Iruka épargne nous l'appel ! on n'ai plus de gamin !

Iruka : les règles sont les règles navré. Kakashi ?

Kakashi : ouais.

Iruka : Kurenaї ?

Kurenaї : non, je suis sauté de bus idiot…

Iruka : ah ah. Très drôle. Asuma ?

Asuma : a ton avis ?

Iruka : Hayate ?

Kurenaї : attend il peut répondre il a une quinte de toux.

Iruka : ok…et pour finir j'ai nommé Genma ?

Genma : ici.

Iruka : (a Genma) eh si tu continue à garder ta piques dans ta bouche et que le bus freine tu vas avoir des ennuis à la gorge…

Genma : je te ferais signe quand j'aurai besoin de tes conseils…

Le début du voyage ce passa plutôt bien bien qu'il y avait un peu trop de bruit à cause des bavardages des jeunes ninjas. Au bout d'un heure de voyage des plaintes commençait à se faire entendre :

Naruto : dite m'sieurs c'est quand qu'on arrive !

Kakashi : pas maintenant.

Temari : et c'est quand alors ?

Kakashi : dans 4 heures !

Tous : QUOI ?

Un tsunami de plaintes, et de ralement (chai po si ça se dit !), dévasta le bus :

Iruka : EH OH ! doucement !

Sakura : vous auriez du nous prevenir ! on n'a même pas de quoi se divertir !

Kakashi : fallait y penser ! on vous a dit où on allait,et fallait prevoir !

Tous : Gros blabla géneral.

Iruka : eh moin fort s'il vous plaît !

Voisi le plan du bus : coté droit (donc de derrière le conducteurjusqu'au fond ) : Hayaté, et Genma. Kakashi, Iruka. Ino, Shikamaru. Temari, Garaa. Kiba ; Shôji.

A gauche : Gaї, Anko. Asuma, Kurenaї. Sasuké, Kankuro. Naruto, Sakura. Lee, Hinata. Shino, Kimi.

Bon voilà !

**la suite bientôt! promis! n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (reviews) merci!**


	2. bla bla général

**Déja la suite! merci pour vos reviews ça me fait très plaisir! gros bisous a tous les lecteurs!**

**je répond à Shee Shee Chan: moi non plus j'aime pas shika ino...alors ne t'inkiète pas shika tema seront au rendez-vous!**

* * *

Blabla bla reblabla…

Anko : (énervé) cela ne leurs arrive jamais de ce la boucler 30 secondes ?

Gaї : faut pas leur en vouloir c'est des jeunes !ah c'est beau la jeunesse !

Anko : Pfffff ! (au bord de la crise de nerfs) c'est pas des jeunes, se sont des ninjas. Ils doivent bien être capable de se la FERMER 5 MIN OUI !(dit- elle en se retournant vers les genin)

Ino : désolé mais faut bien qu'on s'occupe !

Anko : vous pouvez parler moin fort !

Ino : Gna gna gna … !

Puis Kankuro se leva :

Kankuro : M'sieurs faut que j'aille au chiotte !

Iruka : au quoi !

Kankuro : au toilette, pardon !

Hayate : (à voie basse) il a toujours envie de chier celui la ! déjà pendant l'examen !

Anko : qui sait c'est peut être pas pour chier qu'il veut y aller…

Genma rigola. Anko sourit (hé hé)

Hayate : pff franchement vous avez l'esprit complètement déplacé…

Iruka : (répondit au genin) tu devras attendre !

Kankuro : euh c'est peut être pas très conseiller..

Sasuké : Ah non ! il a pas intérêt a chier sur le siège !

Garaa : perso m'sieur je vous conseillerais de vous arrêter…

Iruka réfléchit quelques secondes…

Iruka : ah lala.. bon ok.( Il s'adressa au chauffeur du bus) vous pouvez vous arrêter s'il vous plaît il y a une urgence…

Le bus s'arreta, et Kankuro descendit.

Iruka :bon personne d'autre veut y aller par hazard !

Tous : non !

Ino : si moi !

Sakura : dite senseї on peut pas changer de place ?

Iruka et Kakashi : NON ! on ne bouge pas !

Bla bla général + plaintes…

Kimi : c'est quoi cette équipe de merde qui va au chiotte après a peine une heure de voyage ?

Temari : oooh !la ferme on t'as rien demander !

Kimi : bah quoi ! vous avait pas fait se genre d'épreuve ! de tenir le plus…

Temari : et vous vous av… !

Garaa : notre équipe est la meilleure de tous le pays du sable on a été soumis à toute les épreuves qui existent !

Akila : ouais mon cul ! Team 00 POWAA ! XD

Garaa : si votre équipe est si forte que ça alors pourquoi t'es pas devenu Hokage !

Kimi : parce que le notre il est encor en vie LUI !

Naruto : ouais ! Hokage en force !et c'est moi le prochain !

Sasuké : cela m'étonnerais !

Sakura : ouais vas y Sasuké- kun !

Garaa : Kazekage en force !

Akila : team 00 power !

Lee : Taijutsu POWAA !

Shikamaru : fait chier quel bouquant !

Shôji : vive les chips !

Kiba : non ! la Team 06 est la meilleure !

Tenten : Team 08 EST LA MEILLEURE !

Temari : Team du sable en force !

Naruto : ouais ! Naruto the best !

Kiba : ta gueule renard ! les toutous sont les meilleurs ! ouwaf !

Garaa : moi en force !

Sasuké : la ferme ! vive le clan IUchiwa !

Neji : bande de con, c'est moi le meilleur !

Sakura : oui de l'an dernier pauv' cretin !

Neji : ferme-la grosse truie !

Ino (en remontant dans le bus, suivit de Kankuro) hein quelqu'un ma appelé ?

Garaa : .. BANDE DE MAUVAIS C MOA L'MEILLEUR !

Iruka :… -.- ;

Genma : faudrait peut'être faire quelque chose … ? -.-

Kurenai se bouchait les oreilles, Asuma était désespérré. Anko à la limite du suicide

Gaї : ah ! quel voie c'est jeune !

Temari : aller Suna, aller Suna, alléééé !

Kimi : aller Konoha !

Shikamaru : taisez vous…

Shino : …

Iruka : pitié Kakashi fait quelque chose..

Kakashi ouais ouais c'est bon. (il se leva) bouchez vous oreilles : OOOOOHHH UN PEU DE CALME SINON VOUS CONTINUER EN COURANT DERRIERE LE BUS BANDE DE NAZE !et c'est moi le best ici.

Les genin se calmèrent…

Le bus repris sa route sous le soleil chaud de l'après midi…un peu trop chaud…

Tenren : eh ! on peut mettre la clim' s'il vous plait !

Iruka : oui volontiers. (il s'avança prêt du chauffeur) on pourrait pas…

Chauffeur : désolé la clim' ne marche pas.

Iruka : génial.(il se tourna vers les jeune ninjas) bon navré mais la clim' ne marche pas.

Presque tous : oh non !

Temari : eh ! arrètez de vous plaindre ! il fait pas chaud, il fait doux !

Garaa : non, il fait pas doux , il caille !

Naruto : fait chaud !

Asuma : vous allez pas recommencez !

Kakashi : j'ai une idée ! j'ai une blague : quel diffèrence y a t-il entre l'intelligence et, la stupidité ?

Tous :…. ?

Kimi : ils sont opposé. non ?

Kakashi : non.

Asuma : Shikamaru je paris que tu vas trouver !

Ino : il peut pas, il dort senseї !

Asuma : réveille-le.

Ino :SHIKA DEBOUT !(en lui criant dans les oreilles)

Shikamaru : putain ! tu fais chier grave ! pourquoi tu me réveilles !

Ino : écoutes la vanne de kakashi senseї.

Kakashi : je répète : quel est la diffèrence entre l'intelligence et la stupiditée ?

Shikamaru : m'en fou grave. (il se réinstalla pour dormir)

Ino : mais shika…

Shikamaru : fous moi la paix !

Ino :lala… 

Gaї : neji tu as intérêt à trouver !

Neji : je réfléchis !

Tenten : aller neji ! tu vas trouver !

Neji : la ferme ! Comment tu veux que je me concentre !

Sasuké : l'intelligence s'aprend,tandis que la stupidité est naturel ?

Naruto : ouaouh c'est pronfond ça…

Kakashi : hm….non, et puis en y réfléchissant la réponse n'est pas être pas toujours vrai chez certain…

Lee : vous pouvez être plus clair ?

Kakashi :ah non ! c'est assez simple comme ça !

Saї : ouais, bien sur…

Anko : merci kakashi. Ça fait du bien un peu de silence…

Shino : certain on l'intelligence, d'autre on la stupiditée ?

Kakashi : c'est pas encore ça !

Naruto : aah ! ça me soul j'abandonne !

Kiba : l'intelligence est plus forte que la stupiditée !

Kakashi : faux !

Garaa : moi je possède l'intelligence , et nartuo la stupiditée.

Naruto :QUUOOOIIII ! REPETE !

Kakashi : non ! je n'est pas dit qui appartient à qui ;mais la diffèrence !

Tous : ….fonctionement des méninges….

Temari : c'est quoi la réponse ?

Kiba : ouais c'est quoi ?

Kakashi : bon je le dit ?

Tous : oui !

Kakashi : attendez avant tous j'aimerai interroger les junin ici présent : Gaї ?

Gaї : je sais rien !

Anko : m'en fou !

Kakashi : Asuma…ah ! oui c'est vrai tu la connais. Kurenaї ?

Kurenaї : l'intelligence néssécite de la concentration ?

Kakashi : non. Iruka ?

Iruka :comme naruto : jabandonne .

Kakashi : Genma, Hayate ?

Hayate :l'un ne vas pas s'en l'autre ?

Kakashi :nan.

Genma : ils sont tous les deux très proche ?

Kakashi :raté ! bon the réponse iz : …l'intelligence à ses limites !

Tous :… aah ! parle, parle,plainte par-ci, plainte par-là, parle…

Saї : oui c'est logique.

Akila ; mouais…

Sasuké : et pourquoi vous avez dit que c 'était pas tous le temps vrai senseї ?

Kakashi : pour rien !

Sasuké : pff…(boude)

Naruto : moi j'en ai une !

Kiba : tu peut te la garder !

Naruto : qu'est ce qu'une tomate avec une cape !

Tous :… ?

Naruto : super tomate !

Tous : ppf même po drole… bla bla..

Neji :moi aussi j'en ai une ! qu'est ce qui est rouge et blanc et , qui ressemble un « un doigt » à l'envers ?

Tous : …

Kiba : j'en sais rien !

Naruto : rouge et blanc…de la neige et du sang ? …ressemble à un « doigts a l'envers »….Hmmm…

Tenten : …voyons… dit Neji c'est pas tout les jour que tu en sort des blagues ?

Neji : celle là je viens juste de l'inventer . hé hé !

Kankuro : vaz-y dit !

Akila : dit la réponse !

* * *

**hé hé la réponse au prochain chapitre! (chui cruel)**

**ps: le débit des publications risque d'être élevé au début car j'ai commensé à écrire cette histoire il y a longtemps. pensez à regarder régulièrement!(au moin tous les deux jours si se n'est plus) vilà!**


	3. une petite pause?

**le réponse de la blague à Neji!**

**Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui on déposés des reviews : Popine, Shee Shee Chan, Michiyo Uzumaki ,Aya 72, et Kiba 31. merciii ! et gros kissss**

**PS: ma correctrice(Michiyo) ma fait remarquer que je me suis trompée dans les noms de Gaara et de Chôji (je les écrivait "Garaa" et "Shôji") chui vraiment désolé!**

**sur ceux Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Neji : c'est le symbole du clan Uchiwa !

Sasuké : QUOI ! Tu oses traiter mon clan !espèce de fille aveugle !

Sakura : Neji ! t'as aucun respect !

Tenten : ouais super Neji ! Vive le clan Hyûga !

Neji : et toi espèce de lapin albinos !

Tenten : ouaouh, elle était belle celle là !

Sakura : Tenten je vais t'éclater !

Kakashi intervenu avant qu'il se tape dessus.

Kakashi : Eh ! Vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez quand on sera arrivé !

Les quatre genin s'assirent et entamèrent un long boudin…

Gaara : Môsieur faut faire quelque chose ! Je ne supporte plus les mâchouillements du porc de derrière !

Shôji : t'as un problème contre les gros M. futur-Kazekage-des-poubelles !

Juste à ce moment là le car s'arrêta dans un air de repos.

Iruka : bon aller tous le monde descend ! Gaara, ça suffit !

Gaara : (boude…)

Les Genin descendirent.

Tenten : ouh lala que l'on soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur il fait toujours aussi chaud.

Shikamaru partit un peu plus loin et trouva un coin d'herbe pour pouvoir regarder rêveusement les nuages. Shôji l'accompagna, et ils mangèrent tous les deux des chips saveur barbecue.

Shino partit vers eux pour trouver des insectes dans l'herbe.

Gaara en plein dans son boudin partit droit devant lui.

Sakura collait Sasuké qui boudait aussi à l'ombre du car.

Neji de même à l'autre extrémité du car.

Ino partit au toilette (encore une fois),ainsi que Kimi.

Akila : je me demande bien où on va arriver. Enfin comment ça va être quoi.

Saї : tant qu'ils nous interdisent pas de nous entraîner, je m'en fou.

Akila : tu préfères la mer ou la montagne ?

Saї : j'ai jamais vue la mer.

Akila : oui c'est vrai, moi non plus. Mais ça doit être joli la mer au pied de la montagne. On doit avoir des super vues.

Saї : mouais…

Hayate : keuf keuf…

Genma : aller respire Hayate, respire l'air de la campagne !

Hayate : oui bien sur avec la départemental juste a coté…keuf…

Kakashi : les genin se sont calmés on dirait…

Anko : fort heureusement…

Iruka : (soupir) je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me dit que se sera pas des « vacances »…

Kakashi : pourquoi ?

Iruka : s'ils sont si terribles que ça les mouflets…KIBA ! Tu veux que je t'aide ! Vas faire chier ton chier ton chien plus loin ! Et puis c'est même pas un chien c'est un chinchilla. (Faut décomposer le mot pour comprendre !)

Tenten : dites m'sieur je pourrais prendre quelque chose dans mon sac ?

Iruka : non on ne sort rien, sinon tout le monde va vouloir prendre quelque chose aussi.

Tenten : mais c'est important…

(Je vous donne la réponse : chin-chi-lla  Chien chie là ! )

Iruka : et c'est quoi se quelque chose de si « important » ?

Tenten : c'est que…

Anko devina son problème.

Anko : (à l'oreille d'Iruka) problème féminin si tu vois ce que je veux dire

Iruka : hein ? Ah je vois…tu n'as qu'a y aller toi même sortir les bagages Anko.

Anko : ok.

Après que Tenten ait réglé (c'est le cas de la dire…) son problème, le car repris sa route avec nos ninjas favoris entrain de cuire comme des frites au micro-ondes...

* * *

**Au prochain chapitre: l'arrivée au centre,et la "surprise" d'Iruka ! **


	4. arrivée!

**Yo! voilà déjà le 4ème chapitre!**

**je voulais remercier Popine, et Kiba31pourleurs reviews à chaque chapitre! merci!XD**

**Je vous laisse savourez l'arrivée au centre des genin!**

* * *

Vers 3 heures de l'après-midi ils arrivèrent enfin au centre de vacances à quelques mètres de la mer 

Réaction de chacun en descendant du car :

Iruka : enfin arrivés !

Anko : tu l'as dis…

Kakashi :…

Genma : c'est beau.

Hayate : keuf keuf !

Asuma : …

Kurenai : Toujours aussi beau

Gaї : Enfin on va pouvoir se défouler !

Naruto : OUAIS ! ON VA S'ECLATER !

Sakura : Putain qu'est ce que c'est romantique !

Sasuké : Pas de Itachi en vue…

Shikamaru : Avec un peu de chance on me foutra la paix.

Ino : Super, super, super !

Tenten : Puuuuuuutain qu'est ce que j'ai mal au ventre…

Akila : trop cooooooooooooooooooooooooooll ! C'est trop beau !

Kimi : kyyaaaaa ! Super !

Saї : j'avoue c'est pas mal.

Chôji : y a des bons restos dans le coin ?

Temari : ça change de Suna.

Gaara : (boude)

Kankuro : …mouais

Lee : Yes yes !je vais nager jusqu'à la prochaine terre !

Neji : …

Kiba : hey ! On va pour s'amuser Akamaru !

Shino : … (Sans avis)

Hinata : …ouah…

Kakashi : bon les enfants vous prenez vos sacs et on se rejoint dans le hall du centre, pigé !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Iruka arriva devant les Genin et sortit un papier tout froissé.

Iruka : Bon, moi, Kakashi, Gaї, Asuma et compagnie, on a fait les plans pour les chambres.

Tous : HEIN ON CHOISIT PAS !

Iruka : °.° ? Qui as dit que vous choisiriez ?

Tous : plaintes diverses…

Iruka : on a choisi pour vous parce que sinon il y allait avoir va et viens de genin dans les couloirs !

Sakura : bah justement ! Si vous nous laissez choisir il n'y aurait pas de problème !

Iruka : bon bref c'est comme ça !

Naruto : c'est nul !

Iruka : la ferme ! Et écoutez !

Chambre 11 : Naruto, Kiba, Lee

Chambre 12 : Chôji, Shikamaru, Temari

Chambre 13 : Gaara, Shino, Hinata

Chambre 14 : Saї, Akila, Kankurô

Chambre 22 : Sasuké, Sakura, Ino

Chambre 45 : Neji, Tenten, Kimi.

Pour les juunin : …

Anko : non par pitié Iruka on est assez grand pour choisir nos chambres !

Iruka : bon, bon, très bien j'ai rien dit !

Sakura : merde ya la truie avec moi…elle a pas intérêt à toucher Sasuké-kun… 

_Neji : du moment que je suis pas avec le truc vert…_

_Naruto : dommage qu'il ait pas Sakura… mais bon il y a pire…_

_Gaara : ouf ya pas Chôji._

_Ino : putain Sakura !_

_Kiba : ça me va_

_Kankurô : mouais_

_Shikamaru : merde, ya une fille…_

_Kimi : dommage c'hui pas avec Akila_

_Temari : hé hé tiens toi prêt Shikamaru je vais te faire chier…_

Les équipes de Genin partirent vers leurs chambres respectives.

* * *

**héhé. à Suivre...**

**Prochain chapitre: reaction et oraganisation des locataires de la chambre:**

**11 (comment Naruto va réagir face au nombre de lit?),**

**12(shikamaru va t il avoir la paix?),**

**et l'organisation des chambre des Junin!**

* * *

**tite' bande annonce pour les chapitres a venir:**

**-les grignioteurs de la nuits**

**- la courseavec bateau gonflables**

**-la grande punition des Genin**

**- une rencontre...trop pas attendue à 1.500m d'altitudes!**

**héhé! comming soon!**


	5. organisation1

Kurenaї : Kakashi t'as les clés ?

Kakashi : oui c'est les chambres 7, 8, et 10. Tu veux laquelle ?

Kurenaї prit une clé au hasard. C'était la 10. Elle ouvrit la porte et …

Kurenaї : QUOI ! Y a que 2 lits ! (1 a une place ; et 1 à 2 places)

Iruka : (en arrivant) tu t'attendais a quoi ? Bon si ça vous dérange pas, je vais dans la 7 c'est mon chiffre.

Kakashi ouvrit la chambre 8, et déposa immédiatement ses affaires sur le lit à une place.

Genma : vas-y te gène pas !

Kakashi : bah quoi ?

Anko (entrant dans la chambre) je squatte votre chambre si cela ne vous ennuis pas. Je n'ai pas envie de supporter le philosophe de la jeunesse dans la chambre 7.

Genma : tu ne veux pas être avec kurenaї ?

Anko : je m'en fou complètement de dormir avec deux gars comme vous dans la chambre !

Kakashi et Genma se regardèrent.

Dans la chambre 10 Hayate avait pris le lit à une place pour des raisons de santé. Kurenaї allait donc dormir avec Asuma…

Iruka se retrouvait seul avec Gaї.

Au premier étage. Chambre 11 : (naru, lee, kiba)

Naruto : NANIIIIII ! (Quoi) c'est quoi ce lit a deux places là !qu'est qu'ils s'imaginent !

Kiba : aargh ! L'horreur !

Lee : je prends lit à une place !

Kiba : hors de question !

Naruto ; non c'est moi !

Lee : bon ! On va tirer au sort ! Chacun marque son non sur un bout de papiers. On demandera à une personne de la chambre voisine de tirer un des 3 papiers et c'est celui-ci qui dormira dans le lit à une place. Ok ?

Kiba : ouais…

Chambre 12 : (shika ; tema, Choji)

Shikamaru : galère ! Ça, ils y tiennent aux relation hétéro ou homo dans ce centre !

Temari : t'as du forcer sur tes neurones pour sortir cette phrase avec deux mots compliqués dedans ?

Shikamaru : la ferme.

Chôji : bon débrouillez vous mais moi je me mets là ! (il commença à déballer un nombre impressionnant de paquets de chips, gâteaux, chocolats, et les étala sur le lit à une place

Temari : je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...

Shikamaru : hey ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse aussi !


	6. organisation 2 le retourèé

**chap 6! héhé**

**merci pour les reviews, surtout à kiba31 et popine! gros bissou!**

**régalez-vous!**

* * *

Chambre 13 : (gaara, shino, Hina)

En ouvrant la porte :

Gaara toujours dans son boudin s'assit sur la lit à une place.

Shino : tu devrait peut- être laisser la place à hina…

Gaara :nan.

Hinata : c'est pas grave … Shino

Shino : a bah moi ça me dérange… 

Shino : garaa je…

Gaara jeta un regard noir.Shino se tut mais sans montrer la moindre peur.

Shino : super… 

Chambre 16 : (Saï,akila, kanku)

Akila : Saї.

Saї : Akila.

Kankuro : vous plaisantez ?

Saï posa son sac sur le lit à deux place.

Kankuro : ça cache quelque chose…

Akila : non tu ne rêve pas. En tant que ninja on doit être soumis à n'importe quel situation, dont celle de dormir dans le même lit. Je te rassure il n'y a rien entre nous.

Kankuro : puuutain les ninjas de Konoha sont vraiment dégeantés…

Chambre 22 :

Une grande tension provenait de la chambre 10+10+2. Cette tension étoufante augmentait la pression de l'air de la pièce. La pression dù à cette tension augmentait l'agitation moléculaire de la chambre 5+15+1+1. Comme les molécules étaient plus agitées la température s'élevait petit à petit.( vive les cours de chimie !)

Sasuké : arrête vos conneries, vous n'allez qu'en même pas déclarer une 4ème guerre mondial.

Je dormirait tous S.E.U.L.dans ce lit ici présent,et que ça vous plaise ou non. Et puis arrêter de vous envoyer des ondes négatives, il fait déjà assez chaud comme ça !

Chambre45 :

Kimi : arrghh ! chui désolé faut vraiment que je dorme toute seul !

Neji : et pourquoi ?

Kimi : parce que…je…je..bon disons le franchement : je fait encore pipi en lit.

Neji : QUOI ! tu te fiche de nous ! A 15 ans tu pisses encore dans ton frok !

Kimi : ça ne viens pas de moi.. c'est médical.

Neji : …mais où je suis tombé…- - ;

Kimi : chui désolé..

Neji balanca son sac à dos sur le lit.

Kimi fit un clin d'œil à Tenten.

Tenten : yeeess !merci Kimi ! je te revaudrais ça !

* * *

**navré si je manque d'originalité mais chui un peu à cour d'imagination pour les dialogues dégeantés!**

**yue redmoon tu avais raison hé hé! c'était prévisible...mais comment va s'en sortir Sakura pour sortir avec lui?**

**prochain chap: discusion sur la terrasse, et repas du soir! je vous laisse devinez le menu!**


	7. la terrasse

**navré pr le retard vous savez ce que c'est d'être submergé de devoir..TT**

**encore merci pour mes lecteur/ lectrice pour les reviews: shee shee chan, Kiba31, popine..ect!**

* * *

Un peu plus tard les genin devaient se retrouver sur la terrasse du centre. Cette terrasse donnait une magnifique vue sur la mer.

Gaara arriva le premier. Il s'assit sur une chaise, les pieds sur une autre. Le ninja du sable profita de ces minutes de silence pour laisser son esprit vagabonder dans l'univers de ses pensées. Le vent et son esprit calme formaient quelque chose d'éphémère et d'indomptable. (Waouh comment j'ai fait pour sortir ça !). Le chant des vagues. Gaara ne l'avait jamais entendu. Pourtant il semblait le connaître.

Une nouvelle sensation envahit son corps…

Temari : Yo Gaara-ninou !ça roule !

Garaa : ...tu fais chier.

Temari : quoi tu as la chiasse ? Les toilettes c'est par là.

Garaa : … ;

Temari : c'est quand même beau non ?

Garaa : …

Temari : Konoha est plus joli que Suna. Je parle que des paysages ne t'inquiète pas.

Neji, Shikamaru, et Tenten arrivèrent à leur tours.

Temari : tiens voilà le feignant…

Shikamaru : Temari…

Neji avança et pose ses coudes sur la rambarde de la terrasse. Tenten hésita un moment puis le rejoignit

Tenten :j'espère qu'il nous laisserons un peu nous entraîner.

Neji : mhhh

Tenten : et puis de toute façons des vacances ça peut pas nous faire du mal !

Neji : mh

_Tenten : allez vas-y crétine sinon tu vas le regretter !_

Tenten : dis tu crois que quand on sera chuunin on sera encore en…

Kakashi : Hey les jeunes il faut mettre la table sur la terrasse, et devinez ce qu'on mange ? Des crêpes ! Alors bougez vous le cul, et appeler les autres.

_Tenten : Kakashi je t'adore…_

La table fut rapidement mise par quelques affamés comme Naruto, Sasuké, et Lee. Au grand bonheur de certains comme Akila, le Nutella® était présent au centre de la table pour en tartiner les crêpes. Quand tout le monde fut installé le cuisinier amena deux assiettes avec ...disons une trentaine de crêpes.

Tout le monde put manger à sa faim. Les conversations étaient divers et variées tous comme les crêpes : nature, au sucre, à la confiture,au Nutella®, a la chantilly…

Après se copieux repas sucré, les vacanciers se retrouvèrent presque tous dans la salle principale pour regarder le film du soir : _Titanic_ (désolé je ne savait pas quoi mettre d'autre !).

* * *

**j'aimerai avoir votre avis sur le petit paragraphe sur Gaara (j'aime trop ce passage!)**

**chpa8: la tête de chaque persos devant le film dramatique, et réaction des "non- intérressé"!**


	8. soirée n1

**aah! désolé chui en retard! vraiment sorry! j'ai eu des problème avec mon ordinateur ce week end: il à atrappé le virus de la lenteur extrème (lol)...et moi qui n'ai aucune patience avec les ordinateur..il a manqué plusieurs fois de passer par la fenêre..(tombée de 7 étage ça doit faire mal..)**

**bref voilà j'espère que vous m'excusez...**

**ps: continuez à envoyer des reviews!**

* * *

Sakura, et Ino assient par terre ne pouvaient pas décoller leur regarde de l'écran. Shikamru à moitié allongé dormais déjà. Sa tête penchais lentement sur les jambes de Temari qui ni préta pas attention tellement le film était captivant. Hinata à coté de Temari oubliait même de se tripoter les doigts.

Assit sur une chaise Naruto découvrait le film tragique.Tenten se tortillait sans cesse sur ça chaise(à cause de son mal de ventre). Lee avait les larme aux yeux.Sasuké, Saï et Kankuro regardaient sans grand interet.Akila laisser le film défiler devant ses yeux. Shôji avait arrêté de manger des chips en grand bonheur de tous le monde. Un peu plus loin Kakashi était assit sur une table et alternait lecture et film. Anko, et Kurenaï étaient à fond dedans (le film).Hayate à coté de Kakashi suivait le film avec intension. Asuma et Gaï jouaient aux dames sur la table voisine. Genma à l'entrée de la salle jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil au genin que étaient restés dehors.

Kiba jouait avec Akamaru sur la terrasse. Neji les ragardaient sans les regarder. Shino était descendut sur la plage pour taquiner quelques petites bestioles. Garaa était assit aux même endroit que tout à l'heure.

Kimi se décola du film et partie les rejoindre.

Kimi (arrivant sur le terrasse) : ben dit donc ya de l'ambiancce ici.

Kiba : pfff on s'amuse comme on peu.

Kimi : t'aime pas le film ?

Kiba : nul à chier.

Neji : c'est pas un film comme ça qui va me faire progrésser.

Kimi : oui, certe. Mais c'est un grand film ! avec une superbe histoire d'amour !

Kiba : ouais qui ne dure pas longtemps…

Kimi :ne vois pas que le mauvais coté des choses…(soupire) vous êtes déprimant…

Garaa partit vers la plage.

Kimi : tiens au fait où ai Shino ?

Neji : sur la plage.

Le jeune fille s'approcha de la rambarde. Après avoir repérer shino ses yeux arrivèrent au niveau du futurekazekage.

Kimi : il doit être heureux avec tous le sable qu'il y a !

Neji : mais tu connais le proverbe de Suna : le sable ne fait pas le bonheur.

Kimi : alors qu'est ce qui rendrait heureux ce Garaa du désert ?

Kiba : …

Neji :…pff c'est un type complètement alièné et cruel dépourvus de tous sentiment sauf la colère, la haine.

Kimi :ouah, j'adore ta vision des choses !

Il y en avait tellement… mais pas autant que là bas. Cependant celui-ci était autre.

* * *

**bon fin du chap 8 : un petit instant de solitude, et "dodo, déjà ! "**

**Avenir: jeu de piste en équipe, **

**Hinata amoureuse de ...(quelqu'un), **

**un Genin et un Junin ?**

**Iruka devrait il faire l'armée?**

**comming soon !**


	9. dodo déjà ?

**yo ! déjà le chap 9!**

**je répond au question posées dans les rev':**

**yue-redmoon: 1: naru/hina...tu veras! 2: en marquant "un genin et un Junin" je voulias parlé d'un couple 3: Iruka et l'armée...oublie ça j'ai rien marquée...c'est sans interet...**

**la prochaine fois jej'essaiyerais plus claire dans mes tite' bande annonce! gro biz**

**Tashiya: j'écrite des chap cours parce que: j'ai commencé à écrire l'histoirebien avant sa publication, et j'avais donc de l'avance. c'est vrai que ça aurai pu être une occasion d'en faire des grands(chap), mais vue que je suis au lycée et que les profs passent leur temps à nous foutre des contrôles, j'ai pas trop de temps libre. par conséquent je n'avance pas vite dans l'écriture de l'histoire (en moyenne une page par semaine...). Donc je me suis dit quel interet de publier 1 ou 2 grand chap, et aprés avoir des tous petits publié meme pas toute les semaines?J'ai donc décidée de faire plein de petits (chap) pour que la publication soit régulière (en moyenne tous les 2 jours) et que pendant ce temps là j'ai le temps d'écrire la suite, ça fait qu'il n'y a pas (normalement) de temps mort.**

**...j'espère que vous avez pigé...je ne savais pas tros comment expliquer! lol**

**Shee shee chan: vi vi t'inquiète shika/ tema seront là! mais leur histoire va être longue à mettre en place...désoléé...**

**bref voilà je crois que j'ai fais le tour... n'hésitez pas à me poser encore des questions!**

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il enleva ses sandales pour pouvoir le toucher. La sensation était différente que sur celui qui l'accompagne partout. Pas plus mauvaise , pas meilleure. Tout simplement …différente. 

Ce « différent », Garaa n'arrivait pas vraiment à le définir. C'était quelque chose de trouble.

Il fit quelques pas sur ce sable qu'il découvrait.

Différent…

Diffèrent…

Qu'est ce qu'il a de différent ?

QUOI !

Ce crie ramena Garaa à la réalité. C'était Naruto qui venait de crier.

Garaa : qu'est ce qu'il a encore celui là… 

Iruka arriva sur le terrasse.

Iruka : allez au lit les mouflets !

Kimi : déjà !

Shino (de la plage) : le soleil ne pas encore couché.

Iruka : …et alors ? si vous voulez faire la teuf demain faut aller faire dodo maintenant !

Neji :pfff

A contre cœur, tous les genin rejoignirent leurs chambres en ruminant quelques plaintes.

Chambre 11 : (naru, lee, kiba)

Finalement c'était Naruto qui eut le droit de dormir seul dans le lit.

Naruto : pfff c'est nul ! les vac' c'est fait pour faire la teuf' pas pour se coucher à 10h du soir !

Kiba : naruto a raison. J'espère que ce qu'on va faire demain en vaut le peine !

Lee (en mettant son pyjama…vert) : ouais, vous avez raison. Mais qui nous dit qu'on ne peut pas faire la fête ici ?

Kiba et naruto se regardèrent

Naruto : hé hé hé…mais pour l'instant jouons les sages.

Naruto sortit son pyjama de son sac puis regarda celui de Kiba :

Naruto : mouah ah ah ! c'est quoi ce truc ! un pyj' avec un petit toutou et des petits coeurs partout !ahah ! trop délire !

Kiba : gros con, tu crois que ça m'amuse de mettre ce truc à la noix ?

Lee : il est pas à la fraise ?

Kiba : ah ah(en se moquant) chui mort de rire Lee. C'est ma putain de sœur qui me l'a offert y a quelques temps.

Lee : t'avais pas autre chose à mettre?

kiba : bah non justement !

nauruto : ah ah ! si les filles te voient avec ça !

Chambre 12 : (shika, tema, Chojî)

Temari venait de sortir de la salle de bain pour y mettre son pyjama.

Shikamaru (allongé sur le lit) : arrête Temari de sauter sur le lit comme ça !

Temair : je ne saute pas dessus je me suis assis.

Shikamaru : non tu t'es jeté sur le lit !

Chôji regardait la scène avec amusement.

Shikamaru : pour cette nuit tu as intérêt à respecter la limite entre nous deux. Si tu m'envois ton bras dans la figure, ou si tu me touches avec tes pieds froids, demain matin je te réveille avec la douche froide, pigé !

Temari : c'est valable pour toi également !

* * *

**Chap 9 : l'ambiance dans la chambre 13 (gaara, hina, shino), et chambre 16 (saî, akila,kanku):**

**Shino va pouvoir supporter Gaara? Kankuro va devenirdégeanter lui memea force de rester avec les deux genin de Konoha?**

**PS: mon autre fic "a l'aube d'un nouvel ère" a changé d'emplacement. Maintenant elle est à "movie" / "dragon heart".**


	10. Chap 10

**le 10ème chap! merci à tous les déposeurs de reviews qui mon donnés du courage pour continuer même trés tard le soir! merciiiii!**

**gros bisous à tous les lecteurs/lectrice!**

* * *

Chambre 13 : (gaara, shino, hina)

L'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe.Gaara en tailleur sur son lit comptait ses grains de sables. Shino respirait l'air frai du soir par la fenêtre. Hinata était assit sur son lit, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Un courant d'air traversa la chambre :

Gaara : ferme la fenêtre Shino, mes microscopique diamants s'envolent, et puis il fait froid.

Shino : profites en c'est pas tous les jours que tu peux avoir froid.

Gaara : Shino…je n'aime pas me répéter.

Shino : moi non plus.

Gaara : …tu veux mourir ici et maintenant ?

Shino : je te retourne la question.

Gaara : je t'aurais prévenu.

Shino : je pensait que tu n'aimais pas te répeter.

Garaa : …(changeant de sujet) Si tu veux respirer l'odeur du tas de flotte vas dehors.

Shino : si c'est le seul moyen que tu me foutes la paix j'y vais volontiers.

Après avoir fermé la fenêtre, il partit vers la porte. Le ninja du désert le suiva des yeux. L'Aburame quitta la chambre. Hinata n'était trop pas rassurer. Se retrouver seul avec Gaara était……..comment dire…….terrifiant. Celui-ci la regarda quelques seconde (avec son regard………froid) et retourna à ses occcupations.

Au bout de quelques minutes :

Gaara : tu n'as rien d'autre à faire à par me matter ?

Hinata : hein ?…je….. (tripote ses doigts) Ne te regardait pas…

Garaa : tu comptait avec moi mes chers petits diamants ? C'est bon chui assé grand je sais compter.

Hinata (toute tremblente) : …je….

Shino revenu dans la chambre 13.

Gaara : t'es encore là toi ?

Shino : je ne veux pas laisser Hinata toute seul avec toi.

Gaara :….

Chambre 16 : (saï, aki,kank)

Kankuro : dites vous avez souvent des vac' comme ça ?

Saï : c'est la première fois.

Kankuro : et pourquoi moi , Tema, et Gaara on a été invité ?

Saï : 'sait rien.

Kankuro : vraiment bizarre comme village… 

Chacun avait mis son pyjama. Saï lisait un magazine qu'il avait trouvé en arriva dans la chambre, Akila démélait ses cheveux, et Kankuro était tranquillement allongé sur son lit. Le trio s'entendait plutot bien.

Akila : Saï il est quel heure ?

Saï : 10 heures, 36 minutes, et 53 secondes.

Akila : merci.

Saï : de rien.

Kankuro : bon.. on fait quoi ?

Akila : qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Kankuro : j'en sais rien….Un jeu de carte…

Saï : j'ai amené le UNO® , mais pas de jeu de carte.

Kankuro : mouais… on y joue ?

Saï : il est trop tard pour moi.

Akila : je voudrait bien, mais si Saï ne joue pas c'est pas drôle.

Kankuro : (soupir).. dites vous ne pouvez pas avoir en peu plus d'entrain ?

Saï (decollant ses yeux du magazine) bah pourquoi ?

Kankuro : vous avez l'air…ramolis…tous à l'heure quand Akila tu a demander l'heure a Saï a regarder sa montre, et t'as répondu en restant les yeux dans son bouquin. Toi tu répond le remercie avec un ton complètement neutre.

Saï et Akila se regardèrent.

Kankuro : .. arg ! Laissez tomber… !

Saï ?

* * *

**prochain chap : chambre 22 (sasu, saku,ino): sasuké VS deux furies!**

**, chambre 45 (neji, ten, akila): Neji ena marre...**

**, et...qui est se mystèrieux chanteur venant d'une des chambres des genin ?**


	11. qui est ce chanteur?

**chap 11 **

**encors merci pour les reviews!**

**bonne lecture. ah oui j'oubliai: je vais essayer de'accelérer un peu le rythme car je trouve que ça traine un peu...**

* * *

Chambre 22 : (Sasu, saku, Ino)

Sasuké était dans le salle de bain. Dés cette instant les deux filles s'étaient présipitée pour regarder par le troue de la serrure. Mais là il ya conflit !

Sakura : dégage vieille truie ! tu toute façons tu ne l'aura jamais !

Ino : et toi barbie des années 50 !avec ton méga front !

Sasuké ouvra la porte. Les deux fille s'arrêta net.

Sasuké : je vais vous dire deux choses : un : article 156125241.2465 de la constitution : « tous homme à la droit à une vie PRIVE ». Et ce que vous fait c'est une violation de l'article 156125241.2465. Et deux : vous êtes vraiment LOURDE !

Clak !

Sakura : voilà t'as gagné ! bravo !

Ino : hein ? tu te fou de moi !

---------------------------------------------------------

Chambre 45 : (neji, ten, kimi)

Tenten : nejiiiiiiii !

Neji : quoi encore !

Tenten : t'es assit sur mon pyjama.

Neji : oups pardon.

Kimi : team 00 power !

Neji : puutain ! t'as pas fini avec ça ! on est plus dans le bus bordel !

Kimi : oui mais même je trouve que ça sonne bien.

Toc toc toc

Neji : OUAIIIII ! quoi encore !

Kakashi ouvrit la porte.

Kakashi : bah dis donc quelques energie !

Neji : pffff (boude)

Kakashi : je vais vous dire qu'il y a l'extinction des feux dans 10min

Tenten : déjà ?

Neji : tant mieux…

Kakashi : qui dit extinction des feu dit dodo pigé ? alors a demain et pas de bordel cette nuit.

Kimi : hé hé bien sur que non.

Neji : (booouuuude)

----------------------------------------------

… : (chante)SI TU VEUUUUUX FAIRE MON BONHEUR SAKU SAKU..SI TU VEUUUX FAIRE MON BONHEUR SAKURA DONNE MOI TON COOEUR !

… : ahah ! elle est super celle là !

… : attend 'ten j'en ai une autre … !

Kakashi entra d'en une autre chambre.

… : DANS LA…. !ah ? kakashi senseï !

kakashi : ………naruto…..

lee : lut' croc blanc ! (si vous avez pas lus kakashi gaiden ne cherchez pas à comprendre.)

kiba : yo !

kakashi : je vois que vous êtes très fatiguez…donc je suis venu vous dire que l'extinction des feu est dans même pas 10 min.

naruto : déjà ! on peut pas….

Kakashi : non vous ne pouvez pas ! sur ce bonne nuit, à demain, le premier qui fait une conneries je lui fait un entrainement sportif personnel sur la plage la nuit même.

Clak.

Kiba : ouais genre, c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de faire la teuf…

Naruto :ouuuuuuaaiiiii !

Kakashi fit le tour des autres chambres…bref voilà……………maintenant du coté des junin….héhé..

* * *

**Chap 12: les chambre des senseî !**

**INFOOO! (a lire atentivement)**

**j'ai viens d'avoir une nouvel idée de Fic. Sujet(spoilers!): le retour de Gaara à Suna après avoir été ressucité par la vieille (tome 31 je crois..). couple: Gaara/ Tema ?**

**Rien n'est pour autant mis en place! c'est juste une idée qui vagabonde dans mon esprit dumoin pour le sujet pas pour le couple. des petits commentaires me ferais plaisirs...!**

**merci devance!**


	12. ZzZzZzZ?

**chap 3.464101615² vive les maths**

**INFO 1 : pour ma nouvel fic' j'ai déjà commenser à l'écrire et donc le premier chap devrait pas tarder!**

**avant première: extrait: "Tu as échappés à une mort éternelle de prés. Mais c'est comme si tu étais revenu dans un autre corps, une autre vie..." héhé coming soon!**

**Pour le couple je n'ai pas encore décidée. et d'après les reviews les avis son trés trés partagés... 1 oui (pour le couple), 1 non (contre), et 1 (blanc)..(super je vais aller loin comme ça..); surtous je ne tiens pas à être responsable d'un suiscide d'une de mes lectrice! alors en plus si ça vie est en jeu...**

**en effet j'ai pensée a Gaara/ Tema parce que Tema est la seul fille de Suna que l'on connais bien. enfin si vous avez une autre idée elle sera là bienvenue!**

**j'aimerai avoir encors votre avis sur cette fic' et essayé de me proposer un titre! chai po quoi mettre (bon vous savez pas grand chose de l'histoire c'est vrai mais bon..)..**

**INFO 2 : les vacances arrive! (ouais!) je part le semaine prochaine pour une semaine, donc il y aura pas de publication...désoler! mais si j'avance bien pendant la deuxième semaine des vac' je publirais peut être un chap par jour! Alors bonne vacance à la zone C!**

* * *

Chambre 10 : (hayate, kurenaï, asuma)

Kurenaï : hayate ! tu peux pas enlever tes médicaments du lavabo j'ai plus de place pour mettre mes produit de botée !

Hayate : c'est moin important .

Kurenaï : pffff ! connerie !

Asuma : dit kure' j'adore ta chemise de nuit .

Kurenaï : aarg ! ta gueule !

Asuma : ooh ! allons Kure' depuis le temps qu'on se connaît j'esperait…

Kurenaï : n'espère rien du tous ! je tiens a battre le reccord de la vierginité !

Asuma : ah..

Hayate éclata de rire

Hayate :ouahh ! tu te l'ai pris en plein dans la gueule celle là ! trop fort !

Asuma : (bouude)

-----------------------------------------------------

Chambre 08 : (kakashi, anko, Genma)

Kakashi (en rentrant dans la chambre): (baillant) ouuah ! putain le voyage m'a mis ko.

L'ambiance était plutôt calme dans la chambre 4+4. Anko éguisait ses kunaîs, genma allonger sur son lit somnolait déjà.

Anko : t'as réussit à calmer les bons à rien ?

Kakashi : vite fait. Mais la chambre de naruto vas faire le chantier cette nuit.

Anko : puutain…tu leur à dit la punition si il y avait du bordel ?

Kakashi : vi' mais ça n'a pas l'air de leur faire peur.

Genma : et c'est qui s'en occupera ?

Kakashi : Iruka c'est dévouer.

Anko : eh bien ils vont souffrir ! tiens pendant que j'y pense Kakashi, je tiens à mettre les point sur les « i » 'de suite.

Kakashi : quoi ?

Anko : fait gaffe à ce que tu fais cette nuit…

Kakashi : hein ? …..aaah.. c'est bon je vais rien te faire !tu croix quoi !

Genma : je pensai que ça te faisait pas peur de dormir avec deux mec comme nous Anko ?

Anko : oui mais on sait jamais !

--------------------------------------------------

Chambre 07 : (Gaï, iru)

Iruka avait pris le lit a deux place, Gaï l'autre.

Gaï : j'espère que les jeune en profiterons bien de ces vac' !

Iruka : pff ! si c'est pour qu'ils fassent le bordel !

Gaï : si on les laisse se défouler un peu il y aura pas trop de problême.

Iruka : qui dit « les laisser se défouler » dit « bordel général ! »

Gaï :arrête de dramatiser ! ils sont grand quand même. Ils vont pas faire d'énorme conneries.

Iruka : c'est ce que tu croix…tu ne connaît pas Naruto…il ferait n'importe quoi pour amuser la gallerie !

Gaï : eh bien qu'il rigole !

Iruka : tu ne cromprend pas….

Gaï : après tous si ils sont devenu ninja c'est pas pour rien….

Iruka : pff ! bon j'éteind la lumière.

* * *

**chap 13: chambre 11(naru, lee, kiba): qui va chanter cette fois si!**

**chambre 12 (shika, choji, tema): shika et son emmerdeuse professionelle!**

**PS: l'histoire d'amour de Sasuké et de ... vera bientot le jour!**


	13. shika veut dormir!

La nuit venait juste de tomber sur le centre.tous le monde avait était les lumières. Mais certains genin n'étaient pas prêt de dormir…

Chambre 11 : (naru,lee, kiba)

Naruto : ……..eh ! vous dormez ?

Kiba : comment veux- tu que je dors avec un tas de pelouse vivante à coté de moi..

Lee : hey ! et toi tu pus le chien mouillé !

Naruto : aah ! arretez ! dite chui en manque d'idée, vous avez pas quelque chose à chanter ?

Lee : si ! si tu veuux faire mon bonheur Saku saku.. !

Kiba : arrete avec ça !c'est soulant !

Lee : vas – y propose autre chose.

Kiba : ok : a la claire fontaine, en allant me promener, j'ai trouvé l'eau si sale que je me suis sauvé !

'yavait plein d'ordure sur laquels j'ai pissé..la la la..( prise d'une vieille pub qui passait à la radio)

Naruto : ah ah ! pas mal ! ah ça y ai j'ai trouver !

Kiba : vas – y

Naruto : j'entend le loups, le renard, et la belette… j'entend le loups, et le renard chanter ! j'entend le loups, le renard, et la belette… j'entend le loups, et le renard chanter ! quand Manau viendra, quand Manau viendra c'est à ce moment la qu'il faut les bras ! (Manau, album : panique Celtique)

Lee : cool aller on la refait !

Naruto, Kiba, Lee : j'entend le loups, le renard…. !

Chambre 12 : (shika, tema, Choji)

……………….rr…..rr……….

Temari(se dressant sur son lit) : putain Shika fait quelque chose ! je ne peux plus supporter ton pote qui ronfle !

Shikamaru : eh alors ! c'est de ma faute maintenant !

Temari : ça te dérange pas !

Shika : l'habitude.

Temari : putain….

Shika : bouche toi les oreilles

Temari :aah ! très drole !

Shika : ba quoi ?

Temari :…..eh t'entend pas du bruit ?

Shika : si. Choji qui ronfle.

Temari : pas possible j'avais pas remarquer !(en se moquant) il y a autre chose DuCon !

…………………..

shika : j'entend rien.

Temari : oui c'est sur, si tu parles et que tu n'écoute pas, tu n'entenderas rien….quel con…

Shika ( retournant dans son lit) : ooh j'en sais rien : Et puis je dort !

Temari : heyy ! tu te fous de moi ! vire tes pieds tous de suite !

Shika : he ! la limite elle est là ! je l'ai pas dépassé !

Temari : ouai parce que tu viens juste de les retirer !

Shika : fait pas chier tema' ! laisse moi dormir !

Temari : gna gna gna !………………………………tiens ! t'as entendus !

Shika : oui. Là j'avous j'ai entendus.

Temari : bah, tu voix chui pas folle !

Shika : non, non, juste un peu tarée.

Temari : …..ta gueule !

Shika : on dirait que la chambre d'a coté participe à un cour de chant.

Temari : ouai….(elle pris son inspiration) PUTAIN NARUTOOOO ET LES AUTRES ! ARRETER DE BEUGLER !IL Y EN A QU'ILS VEULENT DORMIR ICI!

Shika : mais ça va pas ! tu veux que les profs se rammenent !

Temari : ça sera pas de ma faute !

Naruto (de la chambre d'a coté) : Ehh ! ON S'OCCUPE COMME ON PEUT !C'EST AU PRES DES JUNIN QU'IL FAUT SE PLAINDRE !

Shika : putain c'est pas vrai….Tema' je t'en pris ne répond pas…

* * *

**chap 14: chambre 13 (gaara, hina, shino): Hinata trouillarde, Shino protecteur, Gaara dort -il ?**

**bonne Vac'!**


	14. Hinata froussarde?

**OYO! retour des vac'!**

**voilà le Chap 14!**

* * *

Chambre 13 : (Shino, hina, gaara)

Le silence planait dans la chambre du malheur….(13)

Hinata se faisait la plus petite possible dans le lit..Gaara lui faisait peur.

Shino avait l'air de dormir tranquillement.

Gaara était dans son lit.. mais ne dormais pas. Il fixait le plafond sans le voir.

Puis d'un coup Shino sauta de son lit, et alluma la lumière. Gaara éblouit mis sa main devant ses yeux.

Garaa : putain ça te prend souvent de te lever comme ça ?

Shino (en train de re-border son lit) :je ne suporte pas que mon lit soit défait, et toi tu ne dormais pas ?

Garaa : pour ta culture je ne peux pas dormir.

Shino : tu te fous de nous ! tu peux alors laisser la place à Hinata !

Gaara : non.

Shino : pourquoi ?

Gaara : j'ai pas envie.

Shino : t'as pas autre chose comme excuse

Gaara : j'aimerai dormir, mais je ne peux pas. Donc j'essaye de faire comme si je dormais.

Shino :… ?

Gaara : c'est à dire que j'ai mis mon pyjama, que je me suis lavé les dents, et que je suis dans mon lit pour reposer mon corps. Car le corps à besoin de se reposer.

Shinon : tu peux t'allonger par terre ça reviendra au même.

Gaara : …laisse tomber….

Shino revenu à son lit.

Shino :tiens pourquoi le lit tremble ?

Gaara : c'est le vibreur du portable peurheux qui dort avec toi.

Shino : hinata….

Gaara : bah d'écroche idiot.

Shino : ferme- là 5 min.Hinata…

La jeune fille se retourna vers l'Aburame

Hinata : Shino……je…………….

Shino : qu'est ce que tu as ?

Hinata :…..(tripote ses doigts toujours et encore…)je…..c'est à dire..que…

Gaara : bon abrèges j'aimerai me reposer !

Hinata : Je………(elle regarda Gaara, puis tous d'un coups) lui !il me fait flipper ! (en pointant son doigt vers Gaara)

Gaara : quoi !

_Shino : super… --_

Shino : ne t'inquiète pas il ne te fera rien.

_Gaara : ouai…juste parce que on me l'a interdit…hé hé_

Shino : …et puis au pire……..je suis là……

Hinata(rougit) : tu…tu me protègera…. ?

_Gaara : ouai genre….j'aimerai voir ça.._

Shino (rougit aussi) : ……bah…euh …oui….

_Shino : si ça peut lui faire plaisirs…_

Hinata : (méga tripotage de doigts) : …merci..shino…

_Gaara : c'est bon on peut dormir ?_

Puis les 3 ninjas se recouchèrent…

* * *

**Chap15: Chambre 16 (Saî,Kank, Akila) (j'adore cette chambre!)**

**Chambre 22 (Saku; ino, sas) Sakura VS Ino le combat continu!**


	15. cour de français en pleine nuit

**Chap15! bonne lecture et merci pour les comm'!**

**la 1er chapitre de la fic sur Gaara ne devrait plus tardé!**

* * *

Chambre 16 : (saï, akila, kankuro)

……………………….

Kankuro : ben dis conc……

Saï : quoi ?

Kankuro : je pensait qu'il allait y avoir de l'ambiance cette nuit, mais c'est mal partie….

Akila : ah non ! moi chui toujours là pour faire la teuf !

Saï : le voyage nous a tous crevé. On fera la foire demain soir….

Akila : ouais !

Kankuro : putain quel emmerde…je sais même pas si il faut dormir, ou entendre que quelqu'un décide à bouger son cul pour mettre de l'ambiance et le rejoindre après.

Saï : j'avoue…

Akila : certe tu as raison……………………………….…et on fait quoi ?

Kankuro : j'ai dit « je sais meme pas si.. » donc j'en sais rien.

Saï : chui désole, mais tu n'as pas mis le « ne » après le « je » donc on aurait put pensé que tu aurais dit « je sais ».

Kankuro : oui mais si tu aurait ajouter la suite de ma phrase derrière ton « je ne sais », tu aurais put comprendre ma phrase.

Akila : Saï, a raison.

Kankuro : putain c'est quoi cette bande d'intello en français ! bref moral de l'histoire : on sais pas ce qu'on fait.

Saï : « on ne sais pas.. »

Kankuro : aarg ! tu me soules avec ton « ne » !

Akila : encore une fois Saï a raison. Il faut être précis..

Kankuro : pff ! connerie !

Chambre 22 : (sasu, ino ,saku)

ino : 'fait noir….

sakura : c'est normal c'est la nuit ! et la nuit on dort !

ino : la nuit on ne fait pas que dormir !

Sakura : °.° ; …………..ino…….

Ino : vi' ?

Sakura : j'espère que tu ne penses pas à ce que je pense que tu penses …………..

Ino : hein ? quoi ?

Sakura : que la nuit n'ai pas fait que pour dormir ! Si tu organises une excurtion dans le lit de sasuké-kun, je te previent tu auras de very gros problèmes !

Ino : hein ! mais je n'ai rien dit !

Sakura : ouais tu la juste insinué !

Ino : oui mais toi tu… !…………….. je….j'ai sentis quelque- chose sur mon bras.

Sakura : et alors !

Ino alluma précipitament la lumière.

Ino :……… KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

* * *

**pourquoi Ino a crié? qu'est ce qu'elle a vu? Qui est venu tous près d'elle? héhé A SUIVRE...**


	16. tous ça pour

**oups navré pour le retard! mais bon ça fait durée le suspens!**

**vous allez pouvoir découvrir qui a touché Ino...!**

* * *

Sakura : IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHH !

Sasuké se réveilla en sursaut

Sasuké : non mais ça pas pas bien dans votre tête de crier comme ça !

Ino et Sakura courèrent dans le lit de sasuké et se pendèrent a son coups

Ino : LAAAAA ! ya une chose à huit pattes !

Sasuké : quoi ? une araignée ?

Sakura : ouais ! enlève- là ! viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite !

Sasuké : putain bande de mauviette ! vous prétendez être ninja alors que vous avez pour d'un truc qui fait meme pas de la taille de votre point…….pitoyable. J'ai honte…

Ino : oui bon c'est bon ! vas là tuer avant qu'elle se barre et qu'elle ramene c'est copine !

Sasuké : aarg ! arrete de me secouer comme ça, ou je t'assome !

Sakura : je t'en pris sasuké –kun enlève là !

Sasuké : ……… ouais, ouais , ça va !

Il se leva et partit vers le lit des deux filles. Le genin regarda dessus celui-ci. Rien. En dessous, rien non plus. Sous les oreilliers, que dalle.

Sasuké : bon ! ya rien, elles s'est barrée. Elle a eu peur de vous !

Ino : QUOI ! c'est pas possible !

Sasuké : aah ! arretez de gueuler comme ça !

Sakura : mais elle est où l'araignée ?

Sasuké : surement partie en vacance.

Ino : je ne dormirai pas dans cette chambre sachant qu'il y a une araignée en libéreté !

Sakura : moi non plus !

_Sasuké : putain …je peux faire dodo oui !_

Sasuké : faite ce que vous voulez mais, moi je dors !

Ino : on peut …

Sasuké : NON ! NON ! vous ne dormerez pas avec moi ! même pas en rêve !

Ino : mais si elle revient !

Sasuké : eh ben tuez là !

Sakura : je ne pourais jamais faire ça !

Sasuké : surmonté votre peur , merde à la fin ! et vous pouvez évacuez mon lit j'aimerais dormir si cela vous dérange pas !

Ino : oui mais … si elle revient ?

Sasuké : putain ! elle ne va pas vous égorger pendant votre sommeil que je sache ! Et puis si vous dormez vous vous en rendrez meme pas conte si elle revient !

Sakura eu une idée :

Sakura : daccord Sasuké – kun. On va..euh je vais te foutre la paix et te laisser dormir. T'inquiète pas pour l'araignée je vais me d'ébrouiller !

Ino : … ?

_Ino : Sakura..petite garsse…maintenant tu te fais toutes gentilles devant lui….jolie ruse, mais tu ne t'en tira pas comme ça…..hé hé._

Ino : oui c'est vrai ! si on la revoit je surmontrait ma peur et je l'écrasserais !

_Sasuké : putain qu'est ce qui leur prend ?_

Ino rejoingna son lit, puis Sakura la suivit.

Sakura : bonne nuit Sasuké ! et merci pour ton reconfort !

Ino : a demain !

Sasuké : ….. ?

Les deux furies se recouchèrent un sasuké éteignit la lumière.

Sakura : _quel coooooonnnnne……..j'ai les jetons ! si cette saleté revient….je vais encore crier , et je vais reveiller Sasuké…….._

_Ino : Sakura quelle merveilleuse idée t'as eu…………..bravo…._

* * *

**and the winner is...Popine! c'étiat bien une araignée (oui bon je sais l'idée n'est pas très original..) bravo!**

**et merci aux autres pour leur reviews: Shee shee chan, momiji 64, yue redmonn, kiba 31, et les autres! merci mille fois!**

**INFO: j'ai publié il y a deux jour la fic sur Gaara dont je vous ai parlez. j'aimerai avoir vos avis,merci!Elle s'intitule "Nouvelle Vie", général/romance.**


	17. promenade dans les couloirs

**Comme promis je remet donc le trophé a Popine! et merci pour ton reviews!**

**bien sur je n'oublie pas les autre:shee shee chan, kiba 31, yue redmoon... merci merci merci!**

* * *

Chambre 45 : (neji, ten ; kimi)Tenten : yes yes yeeeeeeeeessss ! chui trop contente !dire qu'il y a Neji Hyuga membre du clan Hyuga juste a coté de moi dans le même liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! 

_Bon revisons notre plan : 1er jour : je n'agis pas. 2ème jour : je vais lui parler…de ..de…de quoi ?….non non ça va pas ! faute que j'agisse la nuit c'est plus discrét, et si ça tourne mal personne le saura…. !……………….. ?_

Neji s'assit sur son lit et enleva son tee shirt à cause de la chaleur. 

Tenten l'aperseva brièvement dans le noir.

_Tenten (rougit) : je………………………… KYYYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHH ! putain il est trop boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !XDDDD c'est décider demain j'agis ! je ne sais pas comment mais….je me promet que dans maximum 3 jour je sors avec luuuuuuiiiiiiiiii !_

_Bon maintenant faut que je reprenne des force…dormons….du moin essayons…._

_---------------------------------------------_

Vers 1 heure du matin tous le monde semblait dormir….. la nuit était calme et silencieuse ormi les bruit continu des vagues qui s'échouaient sur la plage….

Vers 3h de matin :

_… : putain ya rien a faire !……………………Tu vas te taire saleté de ventre !…je vais qu'en même pas me lever ! surtout ici !…………Puutain…….qu'est ce que je fait ! ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………fait…chier…………………………………………… Bordel………………………………………………… de merde !……………………Bon aller j'y vais tant pis !je peut pas dormir l'estomac vide !_

Akila se leva et ouvrir doucement le porte.

Depuis toujours Akila ne pouvais pas faire une nuit blanche ou ne même de se coucher tard sans avoir le besoin de manger.

Le couloir était plongé dans le noir. Elle sortit,et refermit le plus doucement possible la porte. Là elle ne bougea pas.

_Akila : merde……… faut aller de quel coté pour descendre ?……puutain orientation de merde !..droite ou gauche….bon disons droite._

La ninja commensa à avancer donc vers la droite sur la pointe des pieds. Elle garda une de ses main en contact avec le mur. Après plusieurs mètres elle s'arrêta :

_Akila : Ya quelqu'un………..je sens qu'il y a quelqu'un…………………………oups………putain j'aime pas ça ! je flippe !…………..c'est qui ?….oh galère si c'est un junin je vais me faire massacrer !Je retourne dans la chambre ? ou pas ?….merde tant pis je survivrais jusqu'à demain matin ! Aller zou !_

Akila fit demi tour, mais elle quelques chose le toucha à l'épaule droite :

_Akila : oups ! merde !c'est quoi ça !_

Elle faillit crier, quand une main l'attrapa au poigné, et ce quelqu'un alluma la lumière…

* * *

**hé hé...qui c'est? Popine je compte sur toi j'espère que tu vas trouver! pour les autre j'entend aussi vos réponses!**

**prochain chap: ...vous verez bien! si je dit ce qui vas ce passer c'est plus drole...**

**INFO 1 : les romances ne vont plus tardée...(dés le lendemain si vous voulez des précisions!)**

**INFO 2 : chap2 de "Nouvelle Vie" posté!**


	18. la nuità table!

**nous revoilà comme (pratiquement) tous les deux jours!**

**--réponse au reviews:**

**Zelda sama: gaara/shino?...trés peu probable (navré) shino est déjà casé!**

**Kakashi et Genma vont embêter Anko?...Mouais ça c'était prévu; mais je garde ça pour plus tard!**

**Popine: "(un nom compliqué)"? ...non je ne trouve pas avoir un nom super compliqué!lol****c'est juste Alexiel (qui vient de Angel Sanctuary(trop bien!)), et les chiffres de ma date de naissance en désordre! rien de compliqué:-D**

**--réponse à la question du chap précédent: qui est le (la) famues ninja qui à surpri Akila dans le couloirs?**

**shee shee chan: Gaara?**

**moi: non faux! c'est pas Gaara! ça aurait pu d'ailleur...**

**Popine: un mec?**

**moi: mouais...un peu vaste comme réponse...mais c'est un mec c'est déjà ça de trouver!**

**réponse: lisez ci-dessous!**

* * *

La lumière soudaine l'éblouit, mais après quelques secondes elle reconnut la personne en question : Genma. C'était la première fois que Akila le voyait sans son bandeau dans les cheveux,et torse nu. Par contre il machouillait toujours sa pique.

Akila qui n'avait qu'un tee shirt et sa petite culotte rose claire se sentit effreusement genée. Elle tira sur son tee shirt pour masquer la partie basse de son corp(…)

Genma : je peux savoir ce que tu fait dans le couloir en plein milleu de la nuit ?

_Akila : eh merde ! qu'est ce que je lui dit !_

Akila : je….j'ai un petit creux……

Akila : _putain, Akila tu veux ta mort ou quoi !_

Genma (la tenant toujours au poignée) :… ….(soupir) je ne vais pas t'en vouloir, j'étais moi même sur le chemin de la cuisine.

Akila fut surprit et soulagé à la fois.

_Akila : …….quoi ?….nan sérieux ?………………….il se fou de moi je paris !_

Genma (il la lacha) : bon aller vient.

Akila hésita puis le suivit jusqu'a la cuisine.

Arrivée dnsla fameuse pièce Genma alluma la lumière. La cuisine ressemblait à celle qu'il y avait dans les restaurants en plus petit. Les cuisinières étiat en métal gris ; les casserolles et compagnie étaient toutes était bien rangée.

Le junin partit vers le frigo. Akila vers les placards pour trouver des gateaux.

_Akila : ouh lala c'est pas insolite ça ?………me voilà complice avec un junin pour pouvoir nourrir nos estomac en pleine nuit !…on aura tous vu…..et en plus qu'elle conne je fait ! pourquoi j'ai retirée mon bas de pyjama ! qu'est que t'es idiotte Akila !……………Ah ? voilà du pain d'épice…ouais bah on fera avec._

Akila le sortit, et le posa sur la table. Elle commença à manger quand Genma la rejoingna. Lui il avait opté pour un yaourt. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux ninjas. En plus de sa tenu Akla était de plus en plus embarrassé.

Genma : c'est souvent que tu as faim comme ça la nuit ?

Akila : euh…. Quand je dors non. Mais c'est qu'en je me couche tard, ou que j'arrive pas à m'endormir…

Le junin était appuié contre la table, légèrement vouté. Son corps musclé aux courbes gracieuse était unique par rapport un autre ninja qu'elle avait pu voir. Sur son épaule gauche il portait un tatouage ressemblant à deux point d'interrogation entreméllé.

_Akila : il doit faire surement partit des ANBU…_

Akila : dites vous étiez obligé de venir avec nous en vacance ?

Genma la regarda.

Genma : en fait la 5ème hokage ma demandé de vous accompagner parce que j'ai était arbitre au passage de l'examen chunin. Elle pensait que j'aimais bien les mômes.

Akila : et c'est le cas ?

Genma : ……a votre âge..ça va…(il la regarda, et souria)

Akila rougit….

Après avoir fini leur « repas » ils repartir se coucher. Akila eu du mal à retrouver le sommeil.

_Akila : bôôôô dis donc je m'en tire plutôt bien…j'ai eu de la chance !…et entre nous Genma est pas si mal quand même………………ouh la la ! qu'est ce que je dis là ! tu délires akila !non mais oh ! Pffff franchement j'ai honte de toi…

* * *

**ah ah ah! personne à trouver!lol bref po grave.**_

**prochain chap: le matin! (c'est qui qui fait la grace mat'?)**

**nouvelle question: qui va se lever en premier?(en ne comptant pas Gaara.)**

**j'attend vos réponse!**

**à la prochaine!**

**ps: encore, toujours, à toute heure, constament,continuellement, sans cesse, éternellement, sans arrêt, indéfiniment mercipour lesreviews des lecteurs (lectrices)! merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**


	19. le matin

**ah! j'adore le chap précédent! vive Genma! XD (et oui moi aussi chui fan de lui!)**

**--réponse au reviews:**

**zelda-sama: hé hé! tu verras bien avec qui est Shino! (je croie pas l'avoir encore aperçus ce couple sur le site...à vérifier)**

**Popine: prix de consolation...non,mais je veux bien t'offrir une rose pour avoir trouver ma date de naissance! --'--,--' lol**

**--Réponse à la question:**

**yue redmoon: Choji, et Sasuké? non c'est pas eux!**

**zelda-sama: grace mat': kakashi,Genma, Naruto, Kiba,Lee?...non sauf un..enfin pas cette fois ci...! tu vereas en lisant ce chap lever le premier: Shino, Anko? bo non! raté!**

* * *

Au petit matin le soleil se levait fasse a la terrasse. Kakashi fut le premier debout. Tranquilement assit à une table, il buvait son café. Comme il y avait pas de monument redant hommage aux ninja mort en mission,( ou il avait l'habitude d'aller), il rumina son triste passé dans ça tête.

Pour Gaara dès que le soleil est levé, il se leve aussi. Le ninja pris une douche rapide, s'habilla et descendit sur la terrasse.

Kakashi : yo, Gaara ! bien dormit ?

Gaara : je ne peut…

Kakashi : ah oui c'est vrai ! excuse moi.

Gaara : l'est où le petit dèj'

Kakashi : les cuisiniers on eu la gentieillesse de nous faire un buffet pour notre premier matin. Tous est là bas sur la table.

Gaara arrive près de la table. Un coup de flaimme l'envaissa donc au lieu de se preparer au bol de céréal, il opta pour une petite brique de lait. IL n'avait guère envis de supporter Kakashi, donc le Genin partis vers la plage.

Après une bonne heure a bronzé au soleil, (Gaara était toujours sur la plage) Kakashi s'appretait à aller prendre ça douche, quand Genma arriva sur la terrasse.

Kakashi : tiens ! c'est pas tous les jour que tu te lèves tot !

Genma : j'me suis casser la gueule du lit….

Kakashi : Ah ah ! donc tu va être de mauvais humeur aujourd'hui vu que tu n'a pas eu tes 13 h de sommeil.

Genma(soupire) : ouais…..

Vers 10 h du matin Neji, Lee ,Shino, Naruto,Kiba, Saï, Chôji, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro,Iruka,Hayate,Gaï, Sasuké, ino étaient levé. Les autres ,amateurs de grace mat', dormait encore. Iruka avait ordonner au Genin debout de réveiller les autres, et d'aller se doucher.

Chambre 11 (naru, lee, kiba)

Personne a réveiller.

Naruto : j'espère qu'il y aura de l'ambiance demain soir…parce que hier c'était nul…

Lee : vi'

Kiba sorta de la salle de bain.

Kiba : la douche a de léger problème d'eau froide.

Lee : comment ça ?

Kiba : ya presque plus d'eau froide on dirait…Je me suis doucher avec de l'eau bouillante….bobo….

Naruto : putain non c'est pas vrai !

Lee : moi je vais me doucher dans la chambre d'a coté.

Naruto : ouais moi aussi.

De son coté Sasuké revenu enervé, par Ino évidemment, dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte (ne faisant pas attention à Sakura qui devait domir) pris ses habits et alla dans la salle de bain…………………………………et s'arreta net…………………………………..

* * *

**réponse donc celui qui c'est lever en premier c'est Kakashi! les grace mat' amateur: Sakura,Akila,Kimi, Shikamaru (evidenment! c'était po compliqué!lol), Hinata(aprés avoir flippée toute la nuit!), Kurenai,et...bah normalement il devait y avoir Genma aussi...**

**arg! vous avez pas trouver bande de mauvais!lol sauf Zelda- sama qui avait dit Genma bravo quand même!;) tiens le trophet § (un peu pourrit mais bon)**

**pour le prochaine question je veux que vous trouvez! qu'est ce qu'il y a dans la salle de bain!lool**

**j'attend vos réponse, vos critiques,vos comm'! et encore merci! je vous adore trop!**

**RDV dans deux jours!**


	20. sakura

**chap cour cette foi-ci...cours mais prometeur! **

**réponse à la question de Kiba: Akila à le même age que les autres genin 12, 13 ans quoi.**

**Alors qu'a vue Sasuké dans la salle de bain? un extra terrestre,l' araignée de cette nuit qui à remmené ces copines...**

**popine: naruto, ou Lee? chai po...**

**Kiba31 et miss Nara: sakura à poil? lisez vous verez!**

* * *

Sasuké : ……

En effet Sakura était dans la salle de bain. Elle avait décider de prendre ça douche avant de descendre déjeuner. Tous juste sortit de sa douche elle portais que sa 'tite culotte…

Avec l'arrivée d'une personne dans la pièce , elle cacha sa poitrine avec sa serviette comme par réflexe. Mais quand elle se rendit compte que c'était son idole…..elle rougit comme un poivron rouge, et Sasuké aussi.

Tous deux ne pouvait articuler un mot. Le genin aurait du s'excuser et refermer la porte…….mais Sasuké ne put décoller ses yeux du corps de Sakura. Il ne levait jamais vut aussi dénudée.Il n'avait jamais vue une fille aussi dénudé. Les cheveux de Sakura mouillés cascadait jusqu'a ses petites épaules. L'Uchiwa pouvait légèrement persevoir la forme gracieuse du haut de ces seins.

Après un cour instant :

Sakura(méga rouge) : Sasuké…….je…….

Sasuké retrouva ces esprit et regarda la jeune fille dans ces yeux, après avoir parcouru tous son corps.

Sasuké( rouuuuuge) : hein ?…..euh……….j……

Sakura afficha un sourire sur son visage encore perlé de gouttes d'eau, ce qui perturba la garçon. Il secoua la tête comme pour se défaire d'une illusion.

Sasuké : euh………je..m'excuse Sakura !

Il referma la porte, encore sous le choc. Ino arriva dans la chambre :

Ino : ça va Sasuké – kun ? t'as croisé ton frère ou quoi ?

Sasuké (après quelques secondes) : ah ! très drole…

Ino : qu'est ce qu'il a ?

* * *

**Et les gagnant son Kiba31 et miss Nara! bravo toute mes félicitation! voici vos trophet: §I**

**§I**

**rendez vous dans deux jours! chap 21: le réveil de Shikamaru**


	21. shikamaru

**chap je ne sais plus combien! avec le tant atendus le réveil de Shikamaru!**

* * *

chambre 12 : (Choji, Shika, tema)

_temari : je lui fais quoi…pour le réveiller ?………des chatouilles ?….non trop gentil….de l'eau froide ?….non en plus vue la chaleur qu'il fais dehors il sera content……..je lui gueule dessus ? ….et puis quoi encors ?autant lui faire des bisous ça sera pareille………………………………..eeeh…. pas bête …….hé hé hé._

Temari s'assit sur le bord du lit, et se pencha sur Shikamaru. Elle déposa sur sa joue un bisous exagéré. En réponse le garçon changea de position, mais il contuait de dormir.

_Temari : putain qu'est ce qui faut pas faire…_

Comme Shikamaru se retrouva face à elle, la ninja de Suna pressa ses lèvre contre les siennes. Tant pis, l'envie de Temari de faire chier Shikamaru était plus forte que la honte.

Reaction immédiate du ninja. Il la poussa violement en arrière.

Shikamaru : nan mais ça va bien oui ! qu'est ce qui te prend !

Temari : j'adore t'embêter !

Shikamru : oui je voie ça !

Temari : alors ça fait quoi de se faire embrasser par une fille ?

Shikamaru : ça fait que tu m'as réveillé.

Temari : et c'est tous ?

Shikamaru : c'est quand que tu me fous la paix !

Lee entra dans la chambre sans frapper

Lee : je viens scouater votre douche la notre ne marche pas.

Temari : oui ba vas – y fais comme chez toi surtous !

Lee : personne n'y vas ? bon j'y vais alors.

Choji : ok…..super…..

Temari : ….. -- ;

----------------------------------------------------

chambre 13 : (gaara, shino ; hina)

shino ( à hinata qui dormait) : hinata tu te réveils !

aucune reaction.

Gaara : attend je vais te la réveiller : OOOHHH DEBOUT !

La ninja se réveilla en sursaut.

La douceur, le délicatesse régna dans les chambres du centre pendant toute la matiné….lol

Vers midi les ninja se retrouvérent sur la plage sous un soleil écrasant.

Naruto : ouais ouais ! vive la flotte !

Kiba : viens akamaru on va couler Naruto !

Iruka : putain toujours aussi excité ceux là……..eeh ! les genins vous aller faire une course ! le premier qui arrive jusqu'au phare là bas !

Naruto : ouais cool !

Kiba : je fais la course aussi !

Kankuro : de même

Neji : hé hé je vais tous vous griller !

Lee : ça m'étonnerais !

Saï : coordonnée ses mouvement avec sa respiration son les principe de la nage ,ainsi que de la course…

Kimi : ouais vas-y Saï ! tu vas gagner !

Kiba : Shino tu viens ?

Shino : non les insecte préfère se prélasser au soleil que de nager.

Naruto : sasuké ! ramene toi !

Sasuké : chui pas ton chien !

Lee : Gaara je te propose cette course comme un défi !

Gaara : non merci..

Lee : aller viens M. j'ai- peure-de –rien !

Gaara : ……

Lee : aller !

Gaara : I DON'T LIKE WATER !

Naruto : ouuuh la fille !

Gaara : la ferme pourriture !

Iruka trassa une ligne de départ avec son pied sur le sable.

Iruka : C'est bon vous êtes près ! 3, 2,1 Partez !

Naruto : OOUAAHH !

Les ninjas partirent dans l'eau.

Iruka : et voilà on va avoir la paix pendant une petite demi- heure !

Kakashi :ah lala…Iruka…

* * *

**Aller pour la prochaine fois une petite question: qu'elle va être le classement des genins qui font la course? (neji, kankuro, Sai, Kiba,Naruto, lee).**

**réponse dans deux chapitres! envoyez moi vos réponses!**


	22. les filles

**nouveau chap!**

**mille merci au reviews quotiens (kiba31, popine, yue redmoon, zelda-sama...), et à ceux des nouveaux lecteur: Karasu999,Lyra3000...MERCI.**

* * *

La plupart des autresninjas étaient sur la plage. Il ne manquait que Sakura, Temari, Genma, Hayate, et kurenai.

Sur la plage les filles étaient d'un coté, les garçons de l'autre, et les prof d'un autre.

Ino en bikini, tenten pareil avec pareo. Hinata, Kimi maillot de bain. Les autres filles étaient en bikimi aussi. Les garçons tous en short.

Sakura était avec Temari dans sa chambre.

Temari : hey relaxe ! il ne vas pas te manger !

Sakura : oui mais, si il aime pas mon bikini !

Temari : t'as pas finis de te prendre la tête pour rien ! de toute façons il ta vue à moitié nue, c'est pas le bikini qui va l'interressé !

Sakura : je…..je devrais peut être..

Temari : aarg ! arretes de dire n'importe quoi ! t'es très jolie comme ça ! aller viens on y va !

Les deux filles arrivèrent sur la plage. Sakura jeta un coupd'œil à Sasuké. Ils se croisèrent du regard, mais le genin détourna la tête.

Sakura soupira doucement, et rejoingnit les autre filles.

Temari : Où sont les autres garçons ?

Tenten : partis faire une course.

Temari : comment ça une course ?

Ino : Ils sont partis vers le phare là bas pour faire une course !

Temari : ah ok ! c'est bon pas la peine de gueuler !

……..

Akila : c'est cool ici non ?

Ino : trop coo ! on va pouvoir bien bonzer !

Chez les garçons :

Shika : regardez moi ces sardine qui grille au soleil (en parlant des filles), et en train de se tartiner de crème solaire….

Chojî : ça se mange la crème solaire ?

Shika : idiot..

Retour chez les filles :

Tenten : dit tema tu ne vas pas embêter Shikamaru ?

Temari : héhé non je vais le laisser un peu souffler

Ino : tu l'aime bien hein ?

Temari : ..oui..enfin..j'adore le l'entendre raler !

Kimi : tiens ! voilà les autres senseï.

Kure', Genma, Hayate rejoingnir les autres :

Asuma : oooooh ! que t'es mimi kurenaï !

Kurenaï : ferme- là…

Anko : franchement les gars vous abusez…Je vous rappel que vous êtes des ninjas et que la protection de Konoha et votre premier objectif.

Kakashi : on peut s'amuser un peu.. !

Retour chez les filles :

Sakura : putain je ne pensais pas que Hayate étiat si…..musclé.

Temari : ouais c'est vrai lui qui à toujours une tête de déterré ça fait bizarre

Ino : il est pas si moche que ça finalement

Kimi :aah ! vous êtes vache les filles ! bah Akila pourquoi tu rougis ?

Akila :….Cette nuit je me suis lever pour aller bouffer, et j'ai croisé Genma, qui avait faim lui aussi. On a donc manger un bout ensemble.

Sakura : waouh.

Temari : tu t'es tapé la discute avec lui ?

Akila : ouais vite fait. Mais le comble c'est que il faisait tellement chaud dans les chambres que j'avais mis que mon tee-shirt pour dormir, et comme une conne j'ai oubliée de le remettre pour aller à la cuisine !

Ino : il t'as vus que avec ton tee- shirt !

Akila : et ma culotte bien sur.

Temari : ooh ! putain c'est chaud ! et alors il a fait quoi !

Akila : bah rien ! évidemment ! mais bon j'étais hyper génée..

Tenten : oui ya de quoi….

Sakura : il t 'as regarder de haut en bas !

Akila : j'en sais rien ! j'ai pas fais attention !

Teamri : hey ! sérieux c'est chaud ! ah ah ! j'aurais pas aimé être à t'as place !XD

* * *

**Chap prochain: la course des garçons!**


	23. les garçons

**tatan! encore un chapitre!**

**réponse pour de la question: qui va gagner la course?...personne a trouvé (non c'est pas Lee!)**

**ah lala...**

**réponse au reviews:**

**zelda-sama: pourquoi je fait des chapitres cours? va voir au "réponse des reviews" chap "dodo déjà?" la réponse de tashya. voilà! et pour kakashi/iruka...je sais pas encore!**

**Shee Shee chan: rebienvenu parmis nous! pour un nouveau persos pour Kiba...euh ça va être dur...mais bon je vais y réfléchir! ne perd pas espoire!**

* * *

Du coté des garçons qui font la course.

Le phare n'était plus cas quelques mètre. 1ère position : Naruto, 2ème : Neji, 3ème : Lee 4ème : Kiba

5ème : Saï 6ème : Kankuro.

Naruto : yes , yes ,yes je vais gagner !

Neji : il est hors de question que je laisse un perdant, une pourriture, une petite merde de l'académie me battre comme ça !

Naruto : ouais et quand j'aurais gagner tu me devras le respect M. LeGenie !

Lee : si je ne gagne pas la course je montrais et descendrais 500000 fois les esclaliers entre la plage et le centre !

Kiba : Putain c'est pas vrai !

Naruto : j'y suis presque ! encore deux mètres !

Neji : non non !

Kankuro : pffff j'abandonne………

Naruto : OUAIS GAGNE ! WAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH ! YES YES ! CHUI LE MEILLEUR !

Sur la plage :

Iruka : ah ! j'ai entendus Naruto ! je pari qu'il a gagné !

Neji : c'est pas vrai ! vaincu par un taré mental.

Lee : c'est pas grave Lee ! il faut toujours prendre les défaite pour comprendre et réparer c'est erreurs !

Saï : merde.

Kankuro : TT-TT

Kiba : putain fait chier ! bordel de merde !(tapant dans l'eau)

Naruto : mine de rien il était loin le phare !

Saï : je propose de monter sur le phare pour nous reposer un peu.

Kankuro : volontiers……

Après avoir trouvé l'entrée du phare les genins montèrent les escalier jusqu'en haut du phare.

Naruto : wouaaaah c'est trop boooooooooooooooooo !

Lee : ouais super !

Le phare donnait une vue magnifique (vous l'aviez devinez) sur le mer. Le soleil était au zénite, et il y avait du vent.

Les 6 ninjas c'était assit et contemplait la vue imprenable.

Naruto : trop beau.

Saï : magnifique.

Kiba : un peu trop de vent.

Kankuro : j'en peut plus….

Naruto : dites c'est un endroit super romantique !

Kiba :nan merci je préfèrait un diner classique, avec ma futur meuf, sur la terrasse , plutot que de me tapez un aller retour à la nage jusqu'ici.

Neji : pfff.

Naruto : tu dis ça Neji mais je paris que tu penches pour une fille !

Neji : n'importe quoi !

Kiba : ah ah ah !

Lee : en tous cas j'en connais une qui….

Kiba : qui ?

Lee : Tenten, elle me parle du temps en temps de toi et…..

Naruto : ouh lala !

Kiba : aaah c'est beau l'amour….

Neji : bon ça va ! je l'avoue elle est pas si moche que ça ! vous êtes content !

Lee : je prend note …je lui dirais

Neji : non ! t'as pas interet !

* * *

**merci pour les reviews de plus en plus nombreux! et aussi pour les nouveau tel que:Marieke5, inunobaka! et tous les autres! merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

**prochain chap: les garçons le haut du phare, et...la disparition de Sai...XD**

**a+**


	24. retour a la plage

**vraiment désolé pour le retard j'avais tropde devoirs,et pas le moral...**

* * *

Kiba : et toi Kankuro ?

Kankuro : aucune. Sauf ma marionette adoré !(étoile partous…)

Lee : …. - - ;

Naruto : …. ;

Kiba : ..c'est pas grave…et toi Saï ?

Saï : hein ? moi les fille ça jamais été mon truc.

Kiba : ouai alévacéceukidiztouss !(du latin lol non je rigole ça veux dire : allé va, c'est ce qui dise tous , en la disant rapidement on dirait du latin…(tit' délire))

Naruto : hey ! j'ai une petite idée !

Neji : oula ! je crains le pire….

Naruto : (chante) DANS LA VALLEE OOOH OOOH DE DANAAAAAAAA LALILALAAAAAAAA, DANS LA VALLEE…….. !(manau « panique celtique » j'adore ce CD !)

Neji : La ferme !

Kiba : ouais ! très bonne idée naruto !

Saï :…. Putain.

Kankuro : il va pleuvoir ! bouclez là naruto ! kiba !

Neji : ooh ! stop !

Lee : lalilalaaaa… !

Neji : bon allé on rentre !j'en ai marre de resté là ! NARUTO !

Naruto : ouai j'arrive !

Sur le chemin du retour en nageant évidenment

Naruto : j'en ai marre ! on fait du surplace !

Kankuro : TT-TT ouain…

Neji : tiens ? où est Saï ?

Kiba : quoi ? il a coulé !

Naruto : SAI !

Neji : saï !

Kiba : saaaï !

Naruto : SAI BORDEL DE MERDE C'EST PAS DROLE !T'ES OUUUUUUUU !

Saï : aaargg ! putain arretez de gueuler comme ça !chui juste a coté de toi triple idiot !

Naruto : mais tu nous à fait peur !on a crue que t'avais coulé !

Saï :tu me sous-estime naruto. Je suis déçus.

Naruto : grrrr…

Sur la plage. Les fille popatais de tous et de rien. Sasuké, Choji, Shika était dans l'eau. Les chunins et compagnie se chamaillaient comme d'hab'(gamins….)

Hinata elle rammassait des coquillages à l'écart des autres.

FFOOUAAHHHH !

Hinata sursauta.

Naruto (qui vient d'arriver sur la plage) :ah lala ! je commençait à en avoir marre de cette mer ! Hein ? Hinata ! ça va !

Boom !

Naruto : hey Hinata pourquoi tu tombes ?

* * *

**prochain chap: a table!**


	25. à table

**chap...20 et des poussières**

**réponse au reviews:**

**shee shee chan: merci pour ton soutiens! maintenant ça va mieu**

**karasu999: arg! dsl pour la faute(de frappe)! c'est "papotaient" ...navré**

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard :

Iruka : ECOUTEZ TOUS LE MONDE ! on va rentrez aux centre pour manger, et après on fera un jeux de piste !

Gaara : nul…

Naruto : c'est quoi ?

Après que les ninja ce soit réhabillés. Le repas fut servit dans le salle à manger. Menu : poissons panés, haricots verts déssert : yaourt, salade de fruit

Table 1 :(naru,lee, Shika ,Ten)

Naruto : j'aime pas les haricots verts…

Shikamaru : c'est quand que tu aurais de te plaindre ?

Lee : hain ! c'est toi qui dit ça ! toi qui passe ton temps à raller!

Shikamaru : je ne me plaind pas de la bouffe moi !

Tenten : arretez…..

Table 2 (Shino, Neji, Ino,Kimi)

Ino : il aurait pus nous donner quelques chose de plus fraie à manger….

Kimi : tu devrais être heureuse…des haricots verts ne te ferons pas grossir.

Ino : je t'es rien demander ! et tu devrais faire gaffe toi aussi !

Kimi : moi je m'en fous de ma ligne ! la protection de Konoha passe en premier ! et bien avant mon physique pour attirer les garçons !

Ino : pffff !

Neji : - -;

Shino : (mange..)

Table 3 (Saï, Sasuké,Kankuro, Sakura)

Saï : …non je ne pense pas. Si un kage-fusha est lancé à 5 mètres du sol, et qu'elle va a une vitesse de 80km/h, la cible aura eu le temps de bouger.

Sasuké : mouai…. Mais imaginons qu'elle n'est pas eu le temps. Elle aura peu de chance de l'esquiver avec un simple shiruken.

Sakura : la cible peut utiliser un ninjutsu.

Saï : non elle n'aura pas le temps.

Sasuké : on c'est jamais.

Kankuro : on peut pas parler d'autre chose ? déjà le cours de français de Saï cette nuit…j'en ai eu mal à la tête.

Sakura : c'est interresant !

Kankuro : on est en vac' là ! c'est pour s'embrouiller la tête avec de la physique !

Sasuké : ….

Saï : je ne t'ai pas donné un cours de Français cette nuit.

Kankuro : t'as une mémoire de poisson ou quoi ( )))° )! tu ne t'en souviens pas !

Saï : je me souviens t'avoir ré-expliquer une règle de Grammaire vers 11heure du soir c'est tous.

Kankuro : oui eh ben c'est ça !

Saï : sauf que ce n'était pas cette nuit mais hier soir car minuit n'était pas passer, et que ce n'était pas un cours de français c'était juste une révision car normalement on aprend ça à l'académie. Tu voix encors une fois tu n'es pas précis.

Kankuro : ….tu me désespèrres…….TT-TT

Saï : je ne voie pas pourquoi.

Sasuké : bref ! notre cible va être tué par un kage-fusha, point final.

* * *

**qui sera le lecteur/lectrice à poster le 100ème reviews! un prix sera désserné au vainqueur! bonne chance à tous!**

**prochain chap: les discutions à table**


	26. jeu 2 piste

**ah! toujours pas de 100ème reviews! ça sera donc pour cette fois! mon trophet est toujours a coté de moi,et ilattend biengentiment!**

**merci pour les loooong reviewsde inunobaka et ishiapacha! ça ma fait de la lecture c'était sympa!**

**encore merci pour le soutien de ishiapachaqui préfère les chapitre cour! (enfin!) merci x2!**

**désolé inunobaka je donnerais pas d'argent au vainqueur...j'en manque moi meme...**

* * *

Table 4 (Kiba,Akila,Hinata,Choji)

Akila : putain Kiba t'arretes avec ces bout de pain !

Kiba : ah ah !

Choji : arretes, la nourriture c'est trop précieux !

Kiba : c'est bon avec ce qu'on à bouffer on va pas mourir de faim.

Akila : et tu pense aux enfants de l'autre coté du monde qui crèvent de faim !

Kiba : hey ! c'est leur problème pas le mien !

Akila : t'es d'un égoisme toi !

Kiba : genre maintenant ça va être de ma faute !

Hinata : Akila a raison…

Kiba : ………bon bref..

Table 5(temari, Gaara)

Temari : t'as tué personne cette nuit ?

Gaara : a ton avis est ce qu'il manque quelqu'un dans la salle ?

Temari : oui, certe tu as raison…..t'as fini de faire la gueule !

Gaara ?

Temari : fais une autre tête ! et profite de c'est quelques jour de repos.

Gaara : tuer me manque déjà…….TT.TT

Temari (voix basse):….papa avait raison..on aurait du te maître dans un hospital psychiatrique….

Gaara : t'as dit quoi ?

Temari : rien du tous ! ;

Gaara : bon réfléchissont qui va être le premier sur ma liste …?

Temari : Gaara ça suffit !

Gaara : ça va je rigolais !

Temari : toi rigoler ! ça t'arrive jamais…

Gaara : ….. ;

Table 6 (kakashi, Genma, Iruka,Hayate)

Iruka : ben dit donc drolement léger le repas. Les mouflets vont se plaindrent.

Genma : (boude et mange)

Kakashi : il ne font pas que se plaindre ! c'est pas comme ceux de l'académie

Iruka : ouai je crois que je suis trop habituer à travailler avec des petits cons !

Kakashi : oui je croix !

Hayate : genma passe moi l'eau STP.

Genma : tu peux tendre le bras pour attraper la caraffe, ça va pas te tuer.

Hayate : elle est à l'autre bout de la table !

Genma : ouai ça va ! tiens !

Iruka : bas qu'est ce que t'as ?

Kakashi : il n'a pas eu son nombre d'heure de sommeil.

Iruka :ah.. je vois. ;

Et la table 7 (Gaï, Anko, kurenai, Asuma)

Asuma en train de fixer kurenaï en face de lui..

Kurenaï : Asuma tu me soules ! c'est pas comme ça que tu m'auras ! d'ailleurs tu ne m'auras pas du tout

Asuma : on a tous le droit de fantasmer...

Gaï : ;

* * *

**chap suivant: preparation au jeu de piste! qui va être prometteur...pour certain..héhéhé **


	27. jeu de piste 2

**TADAM! les 100 reviews sont dépassés!XD**

**remerciment spécial à :**

**- popine**

**- shee shee chan**

**- kiba 31**

**-yue redmoon**

**- zelda-sama**

**qui mon suivit pratiquement depuis le début de la fic! gros bisous à vous 5 !**

**et merci aussi beaucoup pour les autres reviews de :inunobaka, miss nara,lyra 3000, tashiya,gookei aburame, aya72, michiyo uzumaki, momiji 66, emi matsuo, et hayko maxwell !**

**encoreun remerciment spécial à Ishiapacha, et à karasu 999 pour leur looong et super reviews !**

**AND THE WINNER IS (du 100ème reviews déposé) : INUNOBAKA! (qui a un peu triché ..;mais bon;.lol) bravo! tu n'aura po d'argent mais un zoli trophet> & D**

* * *

Quand le repas fut terminé tous notre petit monde était sur la plage pour le jeux de piste.

Rappel du principe du jeux de piste Le jeu de piste a pour but de proposer un circuit à découvrir par des petits messages liés les uns aux autre par une devinette, ou le recherche d'un lieu ou d'un objet.Les équipe serant munient d'une boussole,et d'une carte.

Iruka : bon tous le monde est là !

Tous sauf un : ouiii !

Kiba : non…

Iruka : kiba arretes !

Kiba : j'ai fais quoi ?

Kakashi : donc le jeux va durée un petit bout de temps. Et il aura lieu en équipe.

Genin : bla bla bla, plaintes par ci, ralement par là…

Kakashi : Gaï c'est toi qui à le papier avec les équipes

Gaï : oui, bon l'équipe Nutella® : Akila, Saï, Choji, Sakura, et Lee

L'équipe des winner : Naruto, Gaara, Kimi, Shino

Neji : HEP minutes ! pourquoi chui pas dans cette équipe !

Gaï : sinon ça aller pas être équitable.

Neji : donc vous me considerez comme un perdant quoi !

Gaï : mais non pas du tous Neji !

Neji ! ok ok c'est bon j'ai compris !

Kakashi : neiji voyons….

Neji : (bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude)

Gaï : bref l'équipe Loulou: Temari, Shikamaru, kankuro, ino, Kiba

_Temari : hé hé Shika tu vas souffrir….èé_

Ino : c'est quoi ce vieux nom ?

Gaï : l'équipe arc-en-ciel : Tenten, Neji, Hinata , Sasuké. Je vais vous donner le premier message puis vous pourez partir.

Distribution des messages.

Iruka : et l'équipe qui gagnera sera celle qui arrivera rentra en premier au centre avec tous les messages caché.

Equipe Loulou (tema, shika,kank, ino,kiba) Message caché n°1 : _vous trouverez le second dans le tronc d'un arbre.direction sud-est._

Ino : mouais c'est bien vague tous ça…..

Temari (qui a la bousole) : c'est par là. Allons-y !

* * *

**prochain chap: mais que vont faire les junin pendant l'absence des genins?**


	28. Chap 28

**lut' tout le monde!**

**réponse a inunobaka: le trophet est en or! pur à 99.9! c bon t contente? lol **

**Le fameux jeux de piste a enfin commencer!**

* * *

Equipe arc en ciel (neji, tenten, hinata, Sasuké) message caché n°1 : la mer en apporte chaque jours par centaine voir par millier. Colles moi a ton oreille et tu entendras la mer.

Tenten : faciles, un coquillage !

Sasuké : oui mais si on doit tous les vérifier un par un ….

Neji : c'est bien par ça que le clan Hyuga est là !

Tenten : ouais !

Neji active ses byukugan.

Neji : Hinata qu'est que tu attends !

Hinata :hein ? je… je ne peut pas voir de si petite chose avec mes byukugan.

Neji :alors au lieu de réver de ton naruto-kun, entraine toi ! t'es la honte de notre famille j'espère que tu le sais !

Tenten : euh Neji tu y vas peut être un peu fort…

Neji : m'en fou, je dis ce que je pense !

Hinata(tripotte ses doigts) : ………………………bouh….b……bouh….BOUUUUUUUUHHH, OOOUIIINNNNN !(fond en larme)

Tenten : Oo ? euh ça va hinata ?

Hinata : CHUI UNE BONNE A RIIIIIEENNNNNN !

Neji : waouh c'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarque ?

Sasuké : bon bref ! je vous rappel que l'on est en plein jeux, et que j'ai pas envie de perdre !

Neji : oui t'as raison pour une fois. (cherche avec byukugan)

Depuis maintenant une bonne heure les genin étaient partis. Les junnin restant étaient tranquillement sur la plage.

Gaï : c'est chiant quand les enfants sont pas là…

Iruka : ooh non c'est super ! un peu de calme….

genma : j'avoue on se fait un peu chier….

Iruka : t'as cas proposer quelque chose !

Genma : je peux pas réfléchir, car j'ai pas eu mon nombre d'heure suffisant pour domir !

Asuma : je sais ce qui manque……

Kakashi : quoi ?

Asuma : …hé hé hé…. UN STRIPTEAS !

Kurenai :aaaaahh ! Asuma t'es relou avec t'es veille idée !

Anko :…….ça me dérange pas.

Kurenaï : merci Anko, j'adore ton soutien …….. je vais te tuer……

Asuma : ah ah ! vas-y Anko !

Kakashi : ouais, ça serrait sympa !

Genma : dit kakashi tu ne veux pas plutot la garder pour nous deux se soir ?

Anko : genma tu vas un peu loin là ! je plaisantait en disant que ça me dérange pas !

Iruka : oh non….

Kakashi :allez juste un tous petit ?

Kurenaï : NON C'EST MORT !

Anko : (soupire)

Asuma : dans ce cas…..

Anko ?

Kurenaï : (pas rassurée) c'est quoi ce sourire pervers ?

Asuma regarda kakashi, genma, et les autres.

Kakashi : hé hé hé….

* * *

**prochain chap:l'idée des junins... + equipe nutella, et loulou ! **

**àdans deux jours ! (samedi)**


	29. aaaahh!

**nous revoila pour un nouveau chap!**

**alors que vont faire les garçons?**

* * *

Asuma : BANZAIIIIIIII !

Kakachi : à l'eau les filles !

Les garçons ce jettèrent sur les deux innocente filles

Kurenaï : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! MON MASCARA VAS COULER SI JE VAIS DANS L'EAU !

Anko :on vas pas ce laisser faire !……………………………...non c'est bon j'abandonne….. ………… SAUVE QUI PEUT !

Pendant ce temps les genin sérieux (eux au moin !) poursuivait leur jeux de piste.

Equipe Nutella (Lee, Sakura, Akila, Chojo, Saï) cherchait le message caché n°9.

Lee : putain il est où leur truc !

Akila : ça fait depuis 10min que l'on est dessus !

Saï : patience…..

Akila : patience, patience !ça va deux minutes ça !

Choji : eh ! je l'ai trouvé !

Les autre le rejoingnèrent.

Saï : alors il dit quoi ?

Choji : « joyeux noel ! ».

Akila : NANIII ! c'est quoi cette blague ! Où est le message !

Lee : ils ont dù ce tromper en marquant ça !

Sakura : comment on va faire pour continuer !

Saï : réfléchissons.

Akila ?

Saï : Pour nous encadrer durant nos vacances au centre nous étions accompagnés de 5 senseï, et de trois autres junins. Je pense que, par leur nombre , et par leur bon niveau de ninja ils doivent être capable de placer des messages cachés.

Sakura : et… alors ?

Saï : soit ils se sont trompés de ce cas la se sont des gros nul. Soit ils l'ont fait exprés pour nous pièger,et le vrai message caché est autre pars.

Akila : quelque chose me dit que première hypotèse n'est pas fausse… ;

Lee : non impossible Gaï-senseï n'aurait jamais fait ça !

Sakura : bon bah on à cas continuer à chercher !

Equipe Loulou (shika,tema, kanku, ino, kiba) cherche le message n°9

Ino : on c'est trompé ! c'est pas possible !

Kankuro : t'es sur que la boussole indiquait le nord- est !

Shika : putain, je sais me servir d'une boussole !

Kiba : je paris que l'on ai à plus de 40 km du centre !

Shika : et pourquoi ça serait ma faute !vous croiez que ça m'amuse d'être un 1000m d'haltitudes!

L'équipe loulou était en effet plantée à 1012m d'haltitude exatement. Météo : vent violent, température : 10°C, neige au sol.

Shika : continuez à chercher !

temari :on fait que ça, triple idiot !

Wouaf ! wouaff !

Kiba : quoi, akamaru ?(kiba suit akamaru) ouaiiiss ! super tu la trouvé ! bravo mon toutou !

Ino : tu la trouvé !

Kiba : oui ! je l'ai c'est bon !

Kankuro : enfin !

Shika : qu'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?

Kiba (déplit et lit le message) : retour à la chaleur ! j'adore me prélaser près des braises en compagnie de hotdog !

Ino : il est sérieux là ?

Tema : hot dog ! mais ici on ai dans le truc du cul du monde !

Kiba : et ben on va descendre !et akamaru nous guidera jusqu'à la ville la plus proche pour trouver ce message.

tema : ok allez on descend je caille !

Temari partie la première. Après quelque pas elle tribucha et tomba dans une crevasse. Heureusement elle eu le temps de s'acrocher au bord de la grande fente.

Tema : waah !

* * *

**hé hé a suivre...**

**ah oui, dans le chap précédent il semblerait que j'ai Neji soit aller un peu fort avec Hinata... je vais essayer de ne pas choquer mon fan club une seconde fois... lol D**

**prochain chap: la mort de temari... , du coté de l'équipe des winners, et l'équipe arc en ciel.**


	30. attention

** ATTENTION ! **

**J'ai pris du retard pour écrire ma fic ! (manque de temps) **

**Donc je n'ai plus que un chapitre d'écart entre le chap que j'ai publiée hier et celui en cour d'écriture.**

**Vraiment navré de vous le dire…mais je ne plublirais pas de chap lundi soir…. Faut que je ratrapes mon retard ! je pense recommenser à les publier le week end prochain… désolé….**

**La mort de Temari va devoir atendre…. **

**En tout cas continuez a m'envoyer des reviews, des encouragements !**

**Kiba31, popine, shee shee chan, inunobaka, liva hivatari et les autres….. vous allez devoir patienter…**

**Me faite pas le gueule ! TTTT moi non plus j'aime pas faire ça ! lol **

**Voilà donc a la prochaine, très prochainement.. TTTT**

**PS : j'ai oublié d'enlever le « h » à « altitude » dans la chap précédent désolé pour les grosses faute… chui nul…**


	31. je fais quoi

**JE SUIS DE RETOUR! enfin! je commensait en avoir marre de rien publier! mais bon j'ai bien avancé ma fic!**

**merci pour les encouragements, et sur de votre patience...**

**ah oui la je vous rassure tous de suite** **Temari ne va pas mourrir. c t juste pour voir si vous alliez réagir!**

* * *

Shika : merde ! temariiii ! (cour vers elle)

Ino : kiaaa !

Wouaff !

Kiba : wouaouh !

Shika( prés de temari) : donnes moi la main !

Temari après un moment d'hésitation lui donna la main et, avec l'aide de Kiba elle peut remonter.

Team : ouuf…merci….

Shika : ça va t'as rien ?

Tema : non ça va…. Et puis tu crois quoi ! chui un ninja tout de même (dit-elle gentiment)

Shika : oui mais bon….

Tema : hm hm.. tu eus peur pour moi !

Shika : tss….

Tema : ………………….. bon bref perdons pas temps.

Les genin repartèrent.

Shika : putain mais qu'est ce qui ma pris ! je sais trés bien qu'elle aurait pu remonter toute seul !

Equipe winner (naru, gaara, kimi, shino)vient de trouver le message cacher n°11 : je suis le seigneur des pronfondes forêt, et mes cornes portent le même nom. Mon fils est le héros dans dessin animé intitulé Bambi.

Naru (gratte,gratte) : je ne voie vraiment pas…

Shino : un cerf.

………(réfléchit)…

kimi : bah oui ! c'est évident ! « mes corne en porte le même nom » ce sont des bois ! et Bambi est un petit fan.

Naruto : jamais vus ce film…

Shino : allez allons-y.

Gaara : pff ! tu parles, c'est comme courir après de vent ! aussitôt que ces animaux vont voir la tête de naruto ils vont ce barrer en courant !

Naruto : NANII ! et toi ils vont vont sentir les ondes négatives que tu émet,et ils vont partir avant même de nous avoir vus !

Gaara : mais moi je pourrais les immoboliser avec mon sable !

Kimi : arretez 5 min les gars ! depuis que l'on est partit vous n'arrétez pas de vous chamailler ! ….. hein ? Shino qu'est ce que tu fait ?

Shino : j'utilise une de mes technique qui permet de rassembler les insecte environnent et je vais leur dire d'aller trouver l'animal que l'on cherche avec l'aide de mes insectes perso.

Kimi : wouah coool ! ils sont trop beau les pappillons ! surtout celui là !

Shino : c'est un paon -du –jour. Une espèce en régression.

Kimi :tu connais vraiment tous les insectes !

Shino : pratiquement.

Kimi : super !

Shino : il ne te dérange pas toi ?

Kimi : hein ?

Shino : il ne te fond pas flipper ?

Kimi : ba non je les trouve interessant moi ! pourquoi tu dit ça ?

Shino : en général les filles ne les aimes pas.

Kimi : ah.

Equipe arc en ciel (tenten, neji, sasu,hinata)recherche le message cacher n°11. l'equipe est en plein milieu d'un champs de maïs.

Tenten : bon je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi……………………, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi……… , je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi,……. je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi….oh merde j'ai pas d'idée !Neji je t'en pris si tu éprouve quelque chose pour moi..aide-moi un peu ! je sais pas comment t'aborder !

Neji( ouvre la marche) : putain j'en ai marre de me prendre toute les toiles d'araignée !

Sasuké : tu voix toujours le message au moin ?

Neji : mais oui je le voix ! il est loin c'est tous ! putain, zut de zut !(en train de s'énerver sur les pauvres maïs)

Tenten : c'est moi où le champs s'étend à l'infini ?

Sasuké : le champs s'étend à l'infini…

Hinata : dites vous entendez pas quelque chose ?

Neji : ne t'inquiète pas les bruits « paf paf » c'est le bruit que font nos chaussures quand on marche ! rien de bien méchant !

Hinata : oui je sais, mias il y a autre chose !

Sasuké : je crois que j'entends quelque chose aussi. Une sorte bruit sourd.

Neji s'arreta net. Tenten qui le suivais de prêt lui rentra dedans

Tenten : aïe pardon neji..je suis désolé……. C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Neji : en effet on dirait un bruit de moteur…

Sasuké : de gros moteur…….

_Tenten : un moteur d'une machine…

* * *

**prochain chap: le monstre du champs de mais, et le discution des junins **_


	32. le film du soir

**encore un chap en plus!**

**grand merci a mes fidèles lecteurs: shee shee chan, kiba31, popine,et yue redmoon! gros bisous!XD**

**la fic est loin d'être terminé,et j'aurias toujours besoin de vos soutients!**

* * *

hinata : ça se rapproche…

tenten : oups…

Sasuké se retourna dans la direction du bruit, puis..

Hinata : KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Neji : Wouuuaaaouuh ! merde ! vite on s'arrache !

Les 4 genins se mirent a courirent

Tenten : quoi quoi ! qu'est que sait !

Hinata : une grosse machine qui veux nous mangeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

Neji : aahh ! arretes de dramatiser ! c'est juste une moisseneuse qui fait sont boulot !

Sasuké : et on remercie qui pour avoir eu la merveilleuse idée de passé a travers le champs !

Neji : ah ! ça va ! on se reproche du bord du champs ! il y a une foret à notre droite !

Tenten : à 3 on saute !

Hinata : 3 !

Sur les branche d'un arbre, les genins regardèrent le moisseneuse qui avais faillit les dévorer.

Tenten : eh ben…c'est vraiment un monstre…

Vers 8 heure du soir, les junins étaient rentrer au centre, car un orage menaçait.

Iruka (regarde pas le fenetre) : ah lala ils vont être content les mouflets.

Kakashi : ils ne devraient plus tarder d'ailleur

Iruka : oh non…..

Kakashi : pff !

Asuma : on aura meme pas eu droit à un tout petit spripteas !

Kurenai : asuma ! t'es rêves pervers tu les gardes pour toi !

Hayate : eh ! on regarde quoi comme film ce soir !

Genma : par pitié un film avec de l'action….pas comme hier soir…

Asuma : de l'action ? dans quel domaine ?D ?

Kurenai : asuma t'es relou !

Genma : de l'action genre… explosion, fusillade, morts partout, course poursuite….

Asuma : ah non ! ze veux du romantique !XD

Kakashi : et du porno ?

Asuma : ouais !

Anko : ahh ! arretez vos conneries ! vous pensez que c'est bien pour l'éducation des mouflets !

Kakashi : faut un début à tout….

Kurenai : kakashi…… ;

Gaï : et pourquoi pas un documentaire sur les ninjas !

Iruka : on est en vacances !

Gaï : et alors ?

Kurenai : et un policier ?

Asuma (parlant doucement) : qui a violé la fille du boulanger….

Kurenai : ASUMA !

Asuma : oui mon ange ?

Genma : ça va ennuyer les momes.

Hayate : je pense que il y a rien de mieux qu'un bon film d'action comme la dit Genma.

Anko : ok mais quoi ?

Iruka : j'en connais plein qui risque de plaire au mouflets ! (déplit ça liste) : la momie, mission impossible 1 ,ou 2 (j'ai été voir le 3 : genial !) , terminator, spider man, 6 jours et 7 nuits, les ailes de l'enfer,troie, pirates des caraibes (mon film préféré !),armageddon (trop bien aussi), gladiator, X-men (vivement les 3ème !), matrix…

Kurenai(soupirant) : on pourrais pas regarder la marche de l'empreur ?

Asuma : nul.

Kurenai : on a demander ton avis a toi !

Iruka : bah …

Kurenai : ok c'est bon j'ai compris…

Kakashi : 6 jours et 7 nuits c'est bien ça.

Genma : ouais.

Iruka : ok va pour 6 jous et 7 nuits (super film trop délirant !)

Asuma : et ils font quoi pendant les 7 nuits ?D ?

* * *

**ah ah! j'adore la discution entre les junins! je me suis bien marrée pour l'écrire!**

**chap prochain: quand l'orage éclate...**


	33. orage

L'orage avait éclaté. Les nuages versaient un torrent de pluie, il y avait du vent, et de la grèle ( bref que du bonheur ! c'est vrai une fois pendant les grande vac' j'étais partis faire une balade en pleine campagne, et on a été pris d'assaut par un orage ! trop marrant , j'en garde un super souvenir !)

Equipe Loulou (tema, shika, kanku, ino, kiba)

Ino : kyaa ! mes cheveux sont trempés !

Kiba : on s'en fou de tes cheuveux, veille plutot à ce que les 15 messages ne soient pas mouillés !

Ino : ils ne risque pas d'être mouillés car ils sont dans mon soutif !

Kiba : je pourrais aller les chercher ?

Ino :et puis quoi encore !

Wouaf ! wouf !

Kiba : quoi ?… et merrrrrrrrde

Shika : quoi ?

Kiba : à cause de la pluie akamaru ne peut plus suivre le chemin pour rentrer au centre.

Temari : suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper.

Shika : non je pense que c'est le bon chemin ! au pire on tournera en rond !

Temari : mouai « au pire on tournera en rond »….

Shika : faut être optimiste ! on finira bien par tomber sur quelque chose !

Equipe arc en ciel (tenten, neji, hinata, Sasuké) sur le chemin du retour

… : waaaaaaaaaaaa….aaah !

SFACH, boum, baf,pif, jfdghfgrjdiyh jtyjkyoukopiul gkjghjtkhd mzqslzodklkdhgybuuuuu !

Sasuké : atendez ! je croie qu'on a perdu quelqu'un !

Neji : si c'est hinata, c'est pas une perte !

Hinata : je suis là frère- neji….

Neji : merde

Sasuké : tenten ça va !

Pas de réponse

Neji descendit de l'arbre pour rejoindre Tenten.

Neji : tenten ! dépêches ! si on arrive pas en premier je te…

Tenten : MERDE, C PO VRAI ! QU'EST CE QU'ELLE FOUTAIT SUR UN ARBRE CETTE PUTAIN DE LIMACE !

Limace (voie sensuelle): hey, même si t'es une filles chui trop cher pour toi ma puce.

Tenten : J'AI GLISSEE DESSUS ET JE ME SUIS NICKE LA CHEVILLE !

Neji : tu peux te lever ?

Tenten (essaye de ce lever) : aïe…

Sasuké : bon neji portes là ; sinon on y arrivera jamais !

Tenten : oh oui, ça serrais le plus beau jour de ma vie !XD aïe

Neji : ok…

Il pris tenten sur son dos, et l'équipe a put reprendre la route.

Tenten fourra ça tête dans les cheveux fin , et mouillés de neji

Tenten : neji….

Neji : hm ? quoi ?

Tenten (rouuuuuuuuuuge):….je…merci de me porter.

Neji : on allait pas te laisser ici

Tenten : toujours les mots qui font plaisirs…. -.- ;

Tenten : mais ça aurait put être Sasuké.

Neji : Sasuké porter une fille ? on aura tout vue.

Tenten :pourtant …c'est pas trop ton genre à toi aussi.

Neji(rouuuuuuuuuuuge) :….euh……oui mais on fait quand même partie de la même équipe.

_Tenten : oui bien sur !

* * *

_

**prochain chap: l'arrivé des équipes au centre!**

**aller question: quels va être le classement des équipes?**

** bientot!**


	34. qui va gagne

**hey! pour une fois c'est pas de ma faute si chui en retard sur la publication! c'est le site "fan fiction" qui a du mal! j'y suis pour rien!

* * *

**

* * *

Equipe Nutella (akila, saï,choji, lee)

Choji : j'ai la dalle.

Akila : j'en ai marre de la pluie

Lee : Gaï-senseï va être content ! on a trouvé tous les messages !

Saï : mouai.. encore faut ils les ramenner, et pour ça faut accelerer !

Akila : on irait plus vite si il arreter de pleuvoir !

Saï : maintenant c'est la faute de la pluie…

Lee : vvous savez que se balader sur une terrain dégagé alors qu'il y a de l'orage, est fortement déconseillé ?

Saï : tu m'excuse mais je voie pas d'arbre au alentour.

Lee : même en ce mettant sous un arbre c'est dangereux.Ce qu'il faut faire c'est s'assoire par terre ,et mettre ça tête sur ces genoux.

Sakura : mais bien sur ! on a perdue assez de temps comme ça, et à cause de qui on ce le demande… !

Saï : on continue Lee. De toute façon c'est pas la première fois que l'on prend des risques.

Lee : pff

Equipe winner (naruto, gaara, kimi, Shino)

Gaara : I don't like wanter, I don't like wanter, …

Kimi : je t'en prie gaara tu peux pas arreter ! on a compris que t'aime pas l'eau !

Gaara : eh ben faut faire quelque chose pour qu'il y en ai plus !

Shino : mes insectes me disent qu'il va encore pleuvoir un bon bout de temps.

Gaara : beeuh

Naruto : hep hep ! j'apperçois le centre !

Gaara : t'es sur que c'est pas un gros caillou ?

Naruto : aah ! la ferme !

Kimi : on a plus cas taper un spreent jusqu'à la bas, parce que mon tee shirt commence à devenir dangereusement transparent…

Naruto : alors on spreeeeeeeeeeent !

Gaara : pour une fois que naruto a une bonne idée…

Les genins sautèrent de branche en branche. 10min plus tard il arrivèrent au porte du centre.

Naruto : pitié ! dite moi que l'on a gagné !

Shino poussa la porte du centre. Naruto ferma les yeux.

…: AAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEUUUUHHHH ! ça vous arrive de faire doucement !

… : je fait le maximum ! et arretes de crier !

… : °° ? ah ahahaahahahahahaahahahaha ! naruto je t'es encore battu ! pau'v loser !

Naruto : aarrgggg ! Sasuké !

Garaa : oh putain la honte…On ternit notre réputation de meilleur, M.futurkazekage.

Gaara : oui ! mais c'est a cause des autres que nous avons perdu !

Kimi : Tenten ! tu es blessés !

Kakashi : vue comme elle crie on dirait qu'elle est blessée à mort…

Tenten : ça suffit ! c'est vous qui ne savez pas faire les bandage !

Naruto (avec une lueur d'espoire) : les autre équipes sont pas encore là !

Iruka : non ! vous êtes les deuxième !

Naruto : cool !

Sasuké (prennant l'air « beau goss »): oui mais même ça fait mal de se retrouver deuxième alors que un des membres de notre équipe été affaiblit à cause d'une… (regarde tenten)« putain de limace » ?

Tenten : oui bon ça va on a compris !

Kakashi : c'est une vulgère limace qui t'as mordue ?

Tenten : mais po du tous !XD J'AI GLISSE DESSUS CA VOUS VA !

Kakashi : pas douée.

Tenten :la ferme !

Naruto : sasuké ! tu diras ça aux autres équipes ! chui quand même arrivé deuxième ! Et puis c'est pas forcement à cause de toi que ton équipe à gagné ! Les yeux de Neji, et de Hinata ont surement été bien utile !

Neji : je corrige « les yeux de neji ont surement été bien utile… »

Sauké : eh oui chui tombé dans une bonne équipe ! jalou !

Naruto : la prochaine fois je serai avec neji, et hinata et je t'écraserait !

Neji :il se dispute pour avoir mes faveurs… ça me fait un peur tous ça….

Sasuké : ouai bah on verra ça !

Puis quelqu'un poussa la porte du centre.

* * *

**pour le classemnt final ça sera au prochain chap!**


	35. Chapter 35

**yo les jeunes! désolé...sui encore en retard... je vous rassure moi non plus j'aime pas être en retard! chui toujours hyper dtricte sur l'heure! (surtous quand je v au ciné...)**

**bref le classement d équipe: 1) arc en ciel (tenten, neji, hinata, sas) 2) winner (naru, gaara, kimi, shino) 3) nutella ( miam!) (akila, Sai, choji, lee) 4) loulou (tema, shika, kanku, ino, kiba)**

**désolé yue redmoon c po naruto en premier.. mais 2ème c déjà bien! ah oui pour ce qui est de Nej: arrogent et frimeur: c'est un peu l'idée que j'ai de Neji je voulias qu'il soit un peu frimeur parce qu'il a des byakugan et aussi parce que c le meilleurs aspirant ninja.**

**shee shee chan... mes condoléhence... kiba est dernier...TT.TT mais ze veux pas que tu gardes l'impression qu'il est perver. c'est pas vrai! c'est juste un mec quoi... lol**

**oui hoshiya chan c'est "i don't like water" désolé... moi l'orthographe et l'anglais ça fait 4654...lol**

* * *

c'était l'équipe nutella (Saï, aila, choji, Sakura, lee)

Lee : et meeeerrrde ! ils ont déjà arrivés

Sakura : sasuké-kun !

Choji : enfin rentré !

Akila : grosse déseption…. TT-TT

Iruka : ah ! les équipes arrivées peuvent me faire parvenir leur 15 messages s'il vous plait !

Naruto : et si il nous en manque?

Sasuké : pff !

Naruto : c'est juste une questions ! bien sur que l'on les a tous !

Iruka : vous vous retrouver dernier.

Naruto : ok.

L'équipe loulou arriva que deux heures plus tard, alors que les autres ninjas s'apprétaient à manger.

Iruka : pas trop tot ! on se demandait si vous vous étiez pas perdus !

Temari : C'EST A CAUSE DE KIBA TOUS CA !

Kiba : oh la ferme !

Temari : si on avait pas pris ton racourci qui ralonge on serait déjà rentré depuis longtemps !

Kiba : ça arrive a tous le monde de ce tromper !

Shika : tu baisses de mon estime Kiba… quand j'y repense : ça du être un coups de bol d'avoir reussir a suivre les traces des pions d'Orochimaru qui avait enlever Sasuké.

Kiba : AARGG c'est n'importe quoi ! c'est cette flotte qui ma génée c'est tous!

Ino : c'est la 5ème excuse que t'inventes, la prochaine fois dit aussi que c'est de notre faute !

Kiba : parfaitement !

A table :

Table 1 : (sasuké, naruto, kimi sakura)

kimi (soupire) : pffffffffiou….chui crevée…….

Sakura : hm.

Sasuké était juste en face d'elle. mais elle n'osait pas le regarder.

Naruto : …fait chier

Sasuké : bon c'est bon on a compris Naruto ! j'ai gagné, t'as perdus ! c'est pas la fin du monde non plus.

Naruto : si c'est la fait du monde !

Sakura : naruto, tu peux pas te la fermer un peu !

Naruto : Sakura-chan ? ça ne te fait rien d'avoir perdus !

Sakura : chui très contente que sasuké-kun soit premier !

Sakura : c'est qu'un jeu ! faut t'en remettre !

Naruto (boude) :pff !

Table2 (ino, akila, hinata,temari)

Temari : alors hinata , t'as pas eu trop de problème avec ton frère ?

Hinata : euh..non ça été.

Temari : mouais, te laisse pas faire.

Kinata : oui, je sais…

akila : veu fair dodo… (dort à moitié + bave)

Ino : kimi ! regarde ce que tu fais, tu fous des pommes de terre partous !

akila : idibiuu…. (dort à moitié + bave)

Ino : bah putain ça promet…

akila : mmmm…dodo

Ino : akila !

akila: hm ?

Ino : tu vas te casser la gueule de ta chaise !

akila :beuh ?

Ino : fait attention, je te retient plus !

akila :dodo…

SBAMM !

Temari : c'est qu'elle le fait pas expret en plus ! akila debout !

Akila (par terre en train de dormir) : rrfll…

Ino : putain ! Senseï ! on a un problème !

Iruka : quoi !

Temari : kimi dort par terre !

Iruka : ben réveillez là !

Temari : elle dort trop profondement !

Iruka (vers les autres junin) : on peut pas bouffer tranquilement… tiens kakashi va la monter dans ça chambre.

Kakashi : pourquoi moi !je me suis déjà occupé de tenten toute à l'heure, et elle ma détruit les tympant. Genma vaz-y.

Genma : demande a hayate.

Hayate : kof kof ,c'est décnseillé.

Genma : bon ça va ! j'y vais !

Kakashi : merci !

* * *

**ah lala ... kimi et Genma...**

**'tite note sur la vie d'Alexiel dont tout le monde s'en fou: pour les fan et connaisseurs de final fantasy: demain sortie en DVD de final fantasy 7 advent children! kyaaaaa!XD depuis le temps que je l'attend celui là! si il y en a qui l'on déjà vus ou qu'il pense l'acheter vous penserez a moi demain! en plus demain c'est le jour de mon conseil de classe...ça c moi drole...(est ce que je passe ou pas?)**


	36. akila

**waouh! je vais atteindre les 150 reviews des que le prochain sera posté! merci encore a kiba 31, Popine, yue redmoon, et shee shee chan pour leur reviews quotidien, et aussi aux nouveaux comme madrik and sam pegasus, lablonde3712, titi87, tecil, liva hivatari... et noublier pas les chapitres sont normalement posté tout les deux jours!**

**MAIS cette fois si chui pas sur! chui encore en retard! l'écriture de ma fic s'arrete a la fin de ce chapitre! en gros chui dans la m... navré si chui pas dans lestemps pour l'avenir... en plus j'ai la BAC a reviser...**

**REPONSE AU REVIEWS:**

**tecil: kakashi casé? je c'est pas. en premier je m'occupe des couples de genin, et puis je nevoie pas avec qui il peut être... désolé**

**titi87 et lablonde3712 : oui je confirme il y aura bien un akila/genma !**

**60 des lecteur marque a la fin de leur com' "la suite" (avec quelque variantes!) ça me fait sourire à chaque fois! nous vous inquiétez pas ! j'ai pas l'intention de l'arreter ma premiere fic! **

**en tout cas je vous previenderait si j'arrete!**

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

genma pris la jeune ninja dans c'est bras, est partit vers les chambres.

Mais dans quels lit la mettre ? Genma pris le plus prêt celui a deux places.

Il la posa doucement, et enlevit ces chaussures. Mais akila se réveilla

Akila : beuh ?(se redresse)genma ?

Genma : désolé je ne voulait pas te réveiller.

Akila : pourquoi chui dans ma chambre ?

Genma : tu tombé de fatigue pendant qu'on mangait.

Akila : ah oui…(rouge)

Genma : t'as vraiment mauvaise mine. Tu devrais dormir maintenant.

Akila : à ce point ?… bon bah si vous le dites…

Genma : si tu veux pouvoir tenir debout pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine cette nuit…

Akila regarda le junin. Genma lui sourit. Akila se rappela ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière…et surtous comme elle était habillée…

Akila (rougit) : euh oui, j'aurais surement faim cette nuit !

Genma (se relevant) : bon je te laisse te reposer ! alors à demain !

Akila ? oui a demain !

Juste avant de fermer la porte, genma fit un clin d'œil à la genin.

Akila ?

_Akila : ça veux dire quoi ça ? n'empêche, il est drolement sympa…………….akila voyons ne dit pas n'importe quoi !_

Retour à la porcherie…(le cantine)

Table3 (Shino,tenten,Saï, Lee)

Lee (bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude parce qu'il est pas premier)

Tenten : Lee ! t'arretes de faire la gueule ! c'est qu'un jeux !

Lee : Gaï- senseï aurait du me punir… TT TT

Tenten : estime-toi heureux ! tu t'en es sorti entier toi !

Lee (soupire)

Saï elle devait vraiment être grosse cette limace pour qu'elle te face tomber…

Tenten (désesspérée): c'est repartie…..

Shino : l'espèce la plus grosse une la limasussae gluantaris qui mesure 20 cm mais elle vit dans le pays de la Brume. Elle limace que nous avons au pays de la Feuille ne dépasse pas les …10cm au plus…

Tenten : donc tu veux dire que soit un spécimen à subitement migrer jusqu'ici rien que pour me faire chier, soit , et tu peux le dire franchement,chui pas douée !

Shino : je n'ai rien dit.

Tenten : évidemment !

Table 4 (Gaara, Neji, Choji, kankuro)

Neji : ooh ! putain tu veux pas arreté de t'ébrouer comme ça !

Gaara (les cheveux en pétard) : ça m'énerve chui encore humide !

Neji : les chiens c'est dehors !

Gaara : … t'as dit quoi là ?

Neji : dehors le klepss !

Kankuro : neji…. T'as fait ce qu'il fallait pas…

Gaara (s'énervant silencieusement) : tu veux qu'on aille régler ça dehors ?

Neji : quand tu veux !

Kankuro : merde…….. (idée) ooh ! regarde gaara il y a du song là bas !

Gaara : où ça ! D

Kankuro : vas voir c'est dans le couloir

Gaara : oh bon ! (se leve et va voir) D

Kankuro (à neji) : t'as du bol cette fois ci. Masi ne recommenses pas.

Neji : pff il va revenir et ça va reprendre ! héhé

Kankuro : non.

Neji?

Gaara (revenant à table) : il y avait rien. Dommage… (continue à manger)

Neji regarda kankuro. Il haussat les épaules.

Neji : …putain…

_Neji : mémoire si courte que ça ?

* * *

_

**_prochain chap:... bah je c pas! logiquement la "deuxième nuit au centre" ! ça parrait prometteur..héhé (je déjà plein d'idée)_**

**'tite note sur la vis d'Alxiel dont tous le monde s'en fou: j'ai ACHETE final fantasy AC, ET je l'ai REGARDER (en vosfr parce que d'aprés des fan la VF est (excuser moi du terme) nul à chier) et je n'ai qu'une chose a dire: C'EST SUPER! reno et rude sont délirant, Kadaj est trop stylé, could est toujours aussi mystèrieux, vincent toujours aussi beau, tifa a toujours c'est gros nichons (lol)**

**, les scènes d'action sont époustouflantes, Séphy est toujours aussi dérangé... les graphique sont... ya pas de mot pour décrire leur beauté...**

**masi j'ai pas tous compris...**

**attention spoilers:**

**ce qui me fait trop délirer c le fait que Vincent n'a pas de portable! c'est trop fort! et après il arrive à midgar: "il me faut un téléphone.." délire!**

**quand Kadaj meurt... c trop triste... j'en est versée une larme... et aussi quand on voie Aérith et Zack à la fin...**

**mais je trouve le scénario un peu compliqué de temps en temps..;**

**aussi c'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'y est pas de "sang" enfin je veux dire que quand Cloud est blessé par et Séphoroth et Yazoo on ne voie pas c blessure, j'ai étais un peu dessus sur ce point.**

**MAIS JE TIENS A METTRE LES POINTS SUR LES "I" TOUS DE SUITE: sheeshee chan: TU N'AURA PAS MON RENO ADORE! c'est le mien!lol prend tous les autres mecs mais pas mon reno...**

**yue redmoon moi aussi j'ai Last Order il est génial ... quand on a compris! ce qui n'était pas chose facile parce que j'ai jamais jouée au jeu. j'ai trouver toute les infos dans une magazine. j'adore Could qui est dans les chou (quand il s'échappent du labo)! c'est pas drole mais bon! et Zack est trop sympa. il a du courage pour trainner une légume avec lui! mais je trouve que sa fin est trop triste...TT-TT**

**j'attend vos avis sur ce film de vos reviews!n'hésitez pas à écrire tous ce que vous pensez! je me ferai une joie de vous répondre!**

**PS: depuis plusieurs semaine je pense a écrire une fic sur Cloud, sur son histoire.. mais il Cloud n'est pas trés bavard, et c'est sentiment son pas trés bien dévoiller dans la compilation final fantasy7... je suis alors à la recherche du plus d'info possible! à suivre!**


	37. soirée courte

**j'ai finalement réussie à écrire un chapitre en deux jours(le bacà entendus un peu!)!**

**la nuits s'annonce longue pour les genins...**

**désolé pour la faute du chap précédent... (faute de frappe): "Kankuro: merde…….. (idée) ooh! regarde gaara il y a du sang là bas!" et pas "song" vraiment navré...**

* * *

table 5 (shika, kiba)

kiba : t'as pas eu trop de mal avec Temari ?

shika : hein ? non ça été.

Kiba (regardant shika) : t'es sur que ça va ?

Shika : oui, pourquoi ?

Kiba : t'as l'air bien rêveur…

Shika : hm…

Kiba ?

_Shika : qu'est ce qui m'a pris…_

La soirée fut courte pour certain genins qui partirent se coucher avant la fin du film.

Télé : il se peut que l'on soit coincé ici… pendant…un moment. Un long, long… long, long,long,long…long moment. (je connais presque ce film par cœur)

Sakura (baille, puis a ino) : bon..je vais me coucher.

Ino : mouais… et fait gaffe à ce que tu fais cette nuit.

Sakura : la ferme.

_… : c'est pas vrai.. pourquoi j'arrive pas à m'enlever cette image de la tête…c'était qu'un incident…_

_la prochaine fois je ferai plus attention ! (soupire) … sakura, … je suis désolé. (soupire encore plus fort) mais tu m'a surpris je doit l'admetre. tu…_

sakura entra dans se chambre. Elle s'arreta net lorsqu'ele vit Sasuké qui mettait son pyjama. La jeune fille ce sentit rougir. Puis elle pris le sien et partit dans la salle de bain. Aussitôt qu'elle fut dedans Sasuké se sentit moin géné.

_Sasuké : je me demande si on me proposerait de retourner en arrière a l'instant où j'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain, si j'accepterai. mon instint me dirait que non, mais une voie ma dirait que oui._

_Sakura : aller, aller ! ouvre la porte ! je pas laisser le verrou ouvert pour rien Sasuké ! je veux que tu me voix encore comme j'était… (soupire)_

Dans le couloir :

Naruto : hey ! Shika ! tu sera partant pour une sortie cette nuit !

Shika : j'en c'est rien. Chui crevé là…

Naruto : oh aller !

shika : on vera !

la soirée se termina dans le plus grand calme. Tous le monde été dans son lit.

Chambre 7 (iruka, Gaï)

Iruka : non sérieux c po normal.

Gaï : ne t'inquiète pas ! ils ont juste fatigués par le jeu de piste, c'est pour ça que c'est si calme.

Iruka : Naruto fatigué ! jamais vue ! c'est lui qui me met des doutes.

Gaï ( se retournant dans son lit) : aller t'inquiète ! demain matin tu te réveillera et tu vera qu'il sa sera rien passé !

Deux heure plus tard. Chambre 11 (naru, kiba, lee)

Naruto : hé hé hé ! vous êtes prêt ?

Lee : prêt !

Kiba : quand tu veux !

Naruto : ok ! on y va !

Naruto, lee ,et kiba sortirent de la chambre. Un coup d'œil à droite eet à gauche, et il avancèrent dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds.

Sol : griiiiince…

Kiba s'arreta. kiba :ah…

Naruto : chut !

Kiba : c'est pas de ma faute le parquet grince !

Lee : on va bientôt atteindre la première chambre !

Naruto : on vas le réveiller.

* * *

**le prochain chap: les conneries des genins. posté des que je l'aurais écrit... j'aime pas faire écrire et le posté directement aprés! je préfère avoir de l'avance...**

**bref encore merci a mon fan-club (kiba31, shee shee chan, yue redmoon, on a perdue Popine en chemin ... dommage) (lol) et pour les reviews des tit' nouveau! gros bisous baveux! XD**

**tite' note sur la vie d'Alexiel dont tous le monde s'en fou:**

**yue redmoon: je te conseille d'acheter le DVD en français (vue le prix tu vas pas te ruiner!) même si je te conseile de le regarder en VOSFR, va jeter un coup d'oeil à le VF: aprés avoir longuement refléchit j'ai décider de la regarder et... pitoyable! la voie de Clad est une des pire je croie! tifa passe pour une gamine de 8 ans, marlène pour une fille de 12 ans, Vincent..oh lala! celle la est horrible!un vrai desastre, celle de Yazoo est horriblement horrible, Loz... non parlons pas! et celle de Reno... berk! et Rude... on dirait la voie d'un homme de 40ans qui fume 10 cigarettes par jours! bon voyons le bon coté des choses: celle de Rufus est...on va dire: est correcte, Celle de Kadaj est bien. désolé je n'ai pas été voir celle de Séphiroth.. par peur de faire un arret cardiaque...**

**j'ai pas encore été voir voir banal fantasy j'ai pas eu le temps, mais j'irai voir!**

**Shee shee chan: c'est bon vas-y prend Kadaj! et laisse mon Reno!lol c'est vrai que ça débilité est génial!**

**ah oui pendant que j'y pense: j'ai pas tous pigé l'histoire de la "réunion", Tifa dit aussi que Cloud baisse les bras: c'esst a cause de la mort de aérith et/ou parce qu'il a la géostigmate et pourquoi Kadaj ressemble les enfants pour les manipuler?... est ce que quelqu'un pourrais avoir la gentillesse de m'expliquer...? merci! ça m'avencerai pour écrire l'histoire de Cloud!D**

**PS: hier je re-regardais ff last order, et j'ai eu une illumination!pourun projet d'écriture! durant le reste de la journée j'ai dévelloppé cette idée, et hier soir j'ai commensé a écrire cette fic! le titre est encore en construction mais le synopsis est: "discusion entre Zack et Aérith aprés dans le monde des morts !" evidenment ceci est basé sur l'humour. si j'avance bien je la publirai bientot un premier chap! affaire à suivre!**


	38. excurtion

**j'ai encore écrie un chapitre en deux jours! la prochiane foi ça sera beaucoup moin sûr... (j'ai le bac de français demain...)**

**réponse au reviews:**

**yue redmoon: non sasuké de devient pas per****vers! arretez de croire que tous les mec dans ma fic sont pervers! lol D**

**sasuké commense juste à tomber ... (je vous laisse deviner la suite) (et pas de perversité s'il vous plait!)**

**merci pour les reviews les 'tit nouveau! comme LACUSO, tite titi 87, viday, mimiyanina... et bienvenu parmis nous! (l'auteur, kiba31, shee shee chan, yue redmoon) (si je peux me permettre)**

* * *

les trois garçons entrèrent dans le chambre 13 (shika, tema, choji). Temari les entendit, et elle se leva d'un bond.

Temari (chuchotant) : putain naruto ! t'es pas discret quand tu marche ! et après tu prétant être ninja !

Naruto : chuuuuut !

Kiba : on est venu vous cherché pour une petit excurtion !

Temari : oui je sais, shikamaru me la dit.

Naruto : faut le réveiller aussi !

Temari : ça va pas non ! il va être de mauvais poil !

Lee : et Choji ?

Temari : il va vouloir aller à la cuisine..

Naruto : bon tant pis on y va !

Les quatre genins continuèrent leur chemin. Chambre 13 (gaara, hinata, shino)

Temari : merde c'est la chambre de mon frère… je vais passer en premier au cas où.

La genin du sable entra dans la pièce. D'un coup du sable s'abatie sur elle.

Temari : gaara c'est moi !crétin !

Gaara (dans son lit) : qu'est ce que vous fichez là ?

Naruto : on ressemble les volontaires pour une… une quoi ?

Kiba : aarg ! une excurtion !

Gaara alluma la lumière.

Temari : éteinds trou du cul ! tu veux qu'on se fasse choper !

Gaara : hey ! tu parle autrement a M.futurKazekage !

Lee : tu viens ou pas ?

Shino : (se réveillant) : qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Lee : on fait une excurtion. Tu viens ?

Shino : non merci.

Gaara :n…

Naruto : t 'as rien a dire vu que tu dors jamais !

Gaara : j'ai pas envie !

Temari : tu vas encore rester a philosopher jusqu'à demain matin ?

Gaara : ça te pose un problême !

Hinata : hein ? pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Naruto : hinata ! tu viens avec nous ? on va s'amuser !

Hinata : euh…mais les senseï ne vont pas vouloir..

Naruto : arrete de te la jouer intello ! aller viens !

Hinata : je….je sais…pas….

Naruto : c'est moi qui te le demande.

Hinata (rouge) : euh… d'accord.

Kiba : ouais ! une de plus ! prochaine chambre celle de saï, kankuro,et akila.

Dans la chambre Saï était asssit sur son lit. Il semblait les attendre.

Saï : c'est quoi cette manifestation ?

Lee : tu dors pas ?

Saï : j'ai entendus un troupeau dans le couloir. Si vous voulez pas vous faire remarquez, cous avez interet à faire des efforts.

Akila : kécécé ce bordel ?

Temari : on par en…

Kiba : exc…

Temari : excurtion. Vous venez ?

Akila : chui partante !

Saï : je veux pas me faire passer pour un ringard donc je suit.

Temari secoua son grand frère.

Telari : kanku ! debout ! et suit nous !

Kankuro : hein ? quoi ?

Bon premier bilan : les genins prédent pour « l'excurtion » sont : naruto , Lee, Kiba, Saï, Akila, Hinata, temari, et Kankuro.

Chambre suivante. La 22 (sasuké, et les deux furies)

Sasuké : vous avez pas autre chose a foutre…

Naruto : tu sais, t'es vraiment pas obliger de venir !

Sasuké : eh ben rien que pour te faire chier je vais venir !

Les deux furies se joingnèrent aussi au groupe.

Kiba : bon aller plus qu'une chambre. Au moment où kiba posa la main sur la porte. Une personne l'ouvra brusquement de l'intérieur

… : ah aaah!

* * *

**qui vient d'ouvrire la porte? ( alexiel prend l'air ténébreux) héhé la réponse au prochain chapitre...**

**'tite note sur la vie d'alexiel dont tous le monde s'en fou:**

**merci sheeshee chan pour les infos! en plus d'avoir revue le film une fois de plus ,et aprés avoir lu quelques truc sur le net, je comprend un peu mieux maintenant! c'est vrai que Kadaj est un peu aliéné sur les bord.. mais bon je le trouve attachant quand même!**

**INFO 1 : je viens de trouver l'AGE DE ZACK! c'était aujourd'hui je me baladais sur un sites de final fantasy , et je tombe sur les images de Last Order. et en regardant en détail une de c images (celle ou on voie le classeur de Tseng quicontient des infos + photo sur Zack) il y a marqué: age: 18 ans ! ça fait jeune pour un soldat de 1ère classe mais bon... il reste plus qu'a confirmer que (à mon avis) il a 18ans lors de son évadation avec Cloud du labo de la shinra. Chui contente d'avoir trouvé ça, car dans tous les sites internet de final fantasyà chaque fois ,pour l'age de Zack , ils mettent: inconnu. chui la premièreà avoir trouvé!ouai chui célèbre!**

**INFO 2 : j'ai commensée à écrire l'histoire de Cloud, et l'histoire d'aérith et zack discute aprés leur mort avance aussi. Son titre est "Et du coté des morts?" j'ai eu du mal à le trouver!**

**voilà! a+**


	39. excurtion II

**yo les jeunes! chui de retour ! j'ai eu le temps de bien avancer les chapitres donc le rythme normal va reprendre! (un chap posté tous les deux jours !)**

* * *

kiba : tu m'a fait peur ! j'ai cru qu'on c'était trompé de chambre !

Neji : vous m'avez réveiller !

Tenten : c ki ?

Neji : ce ne sont que des cons.

Lee : pardon ?

Tenten : vous allez où ?

Kiba : on c'est pas encore.

Tenten : je viens quand même !

Neji : mauvaise idée…

Tenten : aaah ! on a le droit de s'amuser un peu ! kimi ramènes toi !

Sur ceux notre équipe de genin allèrent dans la grand salle du centre.

Naruto : bon on fait quoi ?

Akila : on va voir les senseï ?

Kiba, lee, et les autres : ça va pas non !

Akila : bah quoi ?

Saï : j'ai une idée.

Kankuro : je craind le pire…

Saï : on va à la cuisine, on traffique la machine à café. Comme ça le junin vont être content.

Kiba : bonne idée !

Sasuké : hey ! je prend aussi du café le matin moi !

Saï : et alors ? moi aussi j'en prend, on prendra autrez chose cette fois ci.

Naruto : ouais vive le Benco !

Dans la cuisine les genin rajoutèrent un peu de poivre, de sel dans la grosse boite de de café en poudre nescafé®.

Naruto : ah ah ! j'ai hate de voir la tête qu'ils vont tirer !XD

Temari : et maintenant ?

Kimi : il fait chaud. On va a la plage ?

Akila : bonne idée !

Lee : ok on y va !

Sur la plage.

Hinata : wouah c'est beau les étoiles !

Ino : magnifique…

Tenten : AAIIIEUH !

Tous le monde sauf Tenten : chut !

Tenten : aaaïïïïï aaïïeuh !

temari : fermes la !

tenten : mais j'ai un crabe qui est acroché a mon pauvre orteille ! TT.TT ouinn !

Sasuké : on va se faire reperer ! je vais l'enlever ton crabe moi !

Sasuké arracha (c'est le cas de le dire) le crabe suspendu a l'orteille de tenten.

Tenten : aah ! putain mais ça va pas !la douceur tu connais pas !

Naruto : tait toi !

Saï : oh oh.

Sasuké : faut vaiment que tu te fasses mal à chaque fois qu'on fait quelque chose toi !

Tenten : TT.TT c'est dieu qui doit me mettre à l'épreuve…

Sasuké : bah la prochaine fois tu n'as cas lui dire de t'envoyer un fax pour te prévenir avant qu'il te mette à l'épreuve !… ..épreuve de quoi au juste……. ?

Saï : on a un problème…

Naruto : hey ! venez voir il y a une petite tortue !

Temari : hein ? une tortue ici ?

Kimi ( se reproche): ou ça ?

Akila : oh ! elle est mimi !

Kankuro : yen a une autre ! vous avez vue elle sorte du sable !

Kiba : c'est un nid de tortue de mer. Les œuf sont enterrés par la mère et les petits éclosent et vont rejoindre la mer.

Temari : je passait que les tortues de mer vivant dans les eaux tropicales.

Sakura (pousse naruto) : naruto pousse toi ! tu voie pas que tu gènes leur passages !

Mouette : kouak !

Hinata : hey ! il y a une mouette qui a emporté une tortue !

Akila :quoi ?

Kiba : logique, c'est des proie facile pour elles.

Ino : les mouettes sont carnivores maintenant ?

Plusieur mouette arrivèrent prés du nid de tortue.

Akila : faut qu'on les aides !

Hinata : on va les mettre nous même à l'eau.

Sakura : oui !

Les genins se mire au travail. Ils aidèrent les tortues à sortir du sable, et les portèrent jusqu 'a la mer.

Kankuro : bah Saï tu viens nous aider ?

Saï : ça fai depuis 5 min que je dit qu'on a un problème.

* * *

**ben non c'était pas un sensei qui ouvre la porte! ça aurait cassé l'ambiance sinon...**

**donc prochain chap: les conneries des genins!**

**AVIS AUPOSTEUR DE REVIEWS QUOTIEND OU OCCASIONEL:**

**dites moi ce que voussouhaiter voirapparaitre dans ma fic! genre: une replique, un tit' dialogue, une action d'un personnage (sauf création de couple) ... ce que vous voulez ! j'essayerai de les mettres dans mon histoire!****alors a vos plume!**

**tite' note sur la vie d'Alexiel dont tous le monde s'en fou:**

**j'ai téléchargé hier Banal fantasy AC: et j'étais vraiment PTDR! les voie des persos sont délirante!**

**Cloud, Kadaj, et Vincent sont génial! vraiment super film!XD**

**j'ai aussi écoutée quelques épisodes de FF7 c'est aussi marrant mais un peut trop pervers dommage... (sa ce voie que c'est un mec qui a fait ça...)**


	40. Chapitre 40!

**COUCOU! me revoilà!**

**Réponse au reviews au sujet de l'avis lancer au chap précèdent:**

**madrik and sam pegasus: pour Ino... non je ne pense pas le faire.. mais l'idée d'un somnanbule est pasmal ! je vais surement mettre cette idée en place! merci!**

**sasukeushiwa: que l'akastuki débarque? j'y est déjà pensée! et j'ai prevue de le faire très bientot!**

**sheeshe chan: c'est qui ton persos**? **(désler j'ai la mémoire courte de temps en temps!);**

**Sinon les idées sont toujours les bienvenues!**

* * *

Kankuro : quoi !

Saï : j'ai crue voir quelqu'un à la fenetre d'une des chambres des junins. Et là la lumière viens de s'allumer.

Kankuro : putain tu n'aurais pas pus le dire plus tôt ! hey ! les écolos, les senseï sont réveillés !

Naruto : merde !

Sasuké : on se demande à cause de qui !

Tenten : no comment !

Kimi : on s'arrache !

Ils remontèrent dans le centre.

Lee : bon a partir de maintenant c'est chacun pour sa peau !

Tenten : lee ! gros con !

Les mouflet partir dans toute les directions. Le centre pris des air de labyrinte…

Chez les junins l'alerte avait été lancer.

Iruka : je le savais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai !

Anko : les petits merdeux !

Kakashi : ils sont pas si intelligent que ça on va bien en choper un ou deux.

Iruka : ouais bon aller on se s'épare !

Saï courait dans un couloir, mais il fut stoppé par un bruit de pas . Il fit signe à kankuro qui le souvait de s'arreter. kankuro en pleine élan se pris le bras de Saï en pleine gueule.

Kankuro : ooh ! putain… tu ma défoncé le nez…

Saï : ya un Iruka pas content qui se raproche dangeureusement.

Il fit demi tour.

Kankuro : hey ! attends !

Chambre 45. Tenten ouvra brusquement la porte , et marcha sur Neji pour cce montre à sa place dans son lit.

Neji : putain ! mes cou ! tu peux pas faire gaffe !

Tenten : désolé , mais on ai poursuivit !

Neji : je mis attendais ..

Kimi arriva quelques seconde plus tard.,et referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle.

Kimi : putain c'était juste !

_Akila : j'y suis presque ! je tourne à gauche et c'est bon !_

Bam !

Akila était rentrée dans quelqu'un.

Akila : aïe ! et merde !(regarde qui c'est) ?oO Genma !

Genma : tu reviens de la cuisine n'est ce pas ?

Akila : j'en vous en prie ! vous m'avez pas vous ! (yeux suppliant à la manière du chat botté dans shreck)

Genma : c'est bien parce que tu viens casser la croute la nuit avec moi.

Akila : merciiiiiii ! merci beaucoup ! (repars en courant)

_Akila : ouff puuuutain ! j'ai eu chaud !_

Sakura , elle, allait se faire prendre. Le junins ne l'avait pas encore vue mais ça n'allait pas tarder.

Sakura : et merde !

Sasuké : sakura viens !

Sasuké était plaqué sous une petite table du couloire. Sakura le rejoingnit, mais l'espace par ne pas être vue par les senseï était petit…donc sakura due se serrer contre sasuké…

_Sasuké : et on a plus cas prier que l'on tombe sur un junin pas intelligent , pour qui ne regarde pas sous la table… comme… Gaï._

Et heureusement pour eux c'était bien Gaï qui arriva prés de la table.

Sakura sentit le cœur de Sasuké battre de plus en plus vite.Gaï ballaya de regard fait les environs, et repartit.

Sakura se redressa.

Sakura : merci… sasuké…

* * *

**prochain chap: "ça va barder..!"**

**tite' note sur la vie d'alexiel dont tout le monde s'en fou:**

**les deux fics "et du coté des morts?" et l'histoire de Cloud avancent bien. Mais j'attend d'être réellement à vacance pour les poster! (c'est à dire aprés le Bac) donc elle seront publié en fin juin!**

**affaire à suivre...**


	41. Chapter 41

**Oups, désolé chui un peu en retard sur l'heure de publication!**

**mais bon,voilà sabs plus attendre la suite!**

* * *

Elle était à moin de 20 centimètres du visage de Sasuké.

Sasuké (rouge) ; c'est rien…

Les deux genins se regardèrent un moment.

Kimi : eh oh ! si vous resté là vous aller y passer ! les junins sont partie pour voir si nous sommes pas dehor ! préfitez-en !

Puis ils rejoignèrent leurs chambres.

A force de tourner en rond et de se croiser sans arret, les junins arretèrent les recherches et Iruka alla voir dans la chambre de Naruto persuadé que c'était lui le leader de l'excurtion.

Iruka (défonce la porte) : NARUTOOOOOO ! PETIT ………….. ! non je vais pas le dire…

CA T'AMUSES DE FAIRE LE CON LA NUIT !

Naruto (ronfle): rrffll…rrfll

Iruka : ARRETES DE FAIRE SEMBLANT ! ET C'EST PAREIL POUR LES AUTRE AUSSI ! BANDE DE …. !

Kakashi : iruka !

Iruka : je rien dit ! BON OK, VOUS SEREZ TOUS PUNI DEMAIN !

Clac !

Chambre 16 (Saï, akila, kankuro)

Saï : c'est moi ou j'ai entendus Iruake gueulé ?

Kankuro : non non Iruka a bien gueulé.

Akila : oh lala.. j'espère que les tortues vont reussir à sourvivre dans l'immensité de la mer.

Kankuro :ouais….

Chambre 45 (neji, tenten, kimi)

Neji : vous allez vous faire défoncer demain !XD

Tenten : pff m'en fou moi. … ça sera une épreuve de plus…..

Neji : ah au fait j'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier pour ce que tu m'a fais tout à l'heure.

Tenten : qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Neji : quand t'es passée sur moi !

Tenten : ouais et alors ?

Neji : tu m'as écraser les couilles !

Tenten : ah pardon. Je suis vraiment désolé !

Neji : mouais…..

Tenten : bon bah… bonne nuit Neji

Neji : c'est ça.

_Tenten : putain qu'elle conne … ne me dit pas que c'est Dieu qui m'a fait faire ça… sinon je sort un Da Vinci Code II où je dit que son fils (jésus) à eu des relations plus que suspet avec ses apotres…._

Chambre 12 (temari, shika, Choji)

Temari : putain naruto quels idée t'as eu….. quels con ! NARUTOOOO SI ON CE PUNIR DEMAIN C'EST CAUSE DE TOI !

Naruto (derrière le mur) : FERMES LAAAA ! TU N'AVAIS CAS PAS VENIR !

Kiba : ON PEUT DORMIR !

Temari : OOH FILS DE CHIEN, RETOURNES A L'A.S.P.A. !

Shikamaru fut réveillé.

Shika : temari….

Temari : … VOUS ETES TOUS DES GROS …..

Shika : TEMARI BORDEL !

Temari : OUI CA VA !

Kiba : OUAIS TAIT TOI TEMARI !

Temari : putain je vais tous les nicker c'est pas possible !

Shika : ooh tu te calmes !

Temari : je suis calmes !

Bref, au petit matin (7 heure) nos jeune aspirantes furent tous réveillé par les junins. Ils allèrent tous à la cantine et là Iruka mit les points sur les « i » :

Iruka : bon ba , je vais être bref , qui à eu l'idée de faire le con cette nuit, et qui sont ceux qui l'on suivit !

……. Silence de mort……

iruka : ok personne se dénonce ! Bon, punition collective !

Gaara : he y ! c'est pas juste moi j'ai rien fait !

Iruka: On s'en fou ! vous déjeuner, vous allez vous habiller et à 8 heure pétante je veux que tous le monde soit pret dans la grande salle !

Evidenment le déjeuner se passa dans le plus grand calme.

* * *

**voila!**

**ah oui , je sais les couples sont un peu long à s'installer... mais ne vous inquiètez pas! ça va arriver! très bientot même!**


	42. payer les pots casser !

**maieuh! c'est po ma faute c'est le site qui a beugué!** **sauf pour ce week end et hier. la c'est ma faute. Cause: ce putain de BAC ! mais bon... maintenant C'EST FINI! CHUI EN VAC' DEPUIS MIDI! Je vais donc pouvoir continuer à publier des chaps!**

* * *

Table4 (Sasuké, Saï, Sakura, Shino) 

Sasuké, tête dans le cul, allait se servir en café. Mais Saï le stoppa net :

Sasuké : hein ? (réfléchit) ah oui c'est vrai…

Tous d'un coup Anko recracha le café qu'elle venait de boire :

Anko : putain ! (regarde les genins) quel est le fils de m….!

Kakashi : quoi ?

Anko : le café ! il est dégeux !

Kakashi : ah. (goute le café) c'est vrai, vraiment dégeux. Iruka ?

Hayate : je ne voudrait pas défendre les genins, mais faudrait dabord aller voir si c'est pas en cuisine qui….

Kakashi : j'y vais!

Naruto (se retournant pour voir les senseï) : putain…. On va se faire encor plus défoncer….

Mais au grand bonheur de tous les genins, Iruka ne dis rien. Après les aspirants partirent donc s'habiller, tout en demandant ce que leur réservait leurs senseï. Arrivé dans la grande salle, ils en parlèrent entre eux :

Naruto : non sérieux, tous ce que vous voulez sauf un devoir écrit !

Shika : au moin on pourra dormir… (baille)

Lee : faut assumer. On a désobéit autre ordres cette nuits.. ;

Temari : eh oh ! tu savais que c'était risqué, alors dans fallait pas venir !

Lee : (soupire)

Kiba : si on peut plus déconner maintenant. Moi ça m'empêchera pas de recommenser !

Kimi : moi non plus !

Akila : dodo…. (bave)

Ino : aarg ! akila ça suffit ! ne recommense pas !

Akila : maieuuuuuuh ! 'sont fou denous lever si tot !

Temari : attendez je reviens.

Tenten : Neji ! j'espère que tu nous excusera si...

Neji : non je ne vous excuserai pas ! on va se prendre une punition collective ! moi, Shino, Gaara, Shika, et l'autre… on a rien fait !

Naruto : eh oui pas de chance !

Temari patie rejoindre hinata qui étais sur la terrasse.

Temari (arriva à sa hauteur) : ça va ?

Hinata (pleure): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! POOO DU TOUS !

Temari : et pourquoi ?

Hinata : naruto……..il est tellement mignon…… j 'arrive pas à trouver assez de courage pour aller lui dire…Chui qu'une pauvre fille …

Temari : oh la, oh la ! c'est pas bientot fini le bureau des pleures. T'es là en train de creuser ta tombe comme un cocker sans pattes. C'est pas l' ASPA le mec là bas. Ca marche pas au gazole des engins pareil. Ce qui lui faux, c'est une belle fille. Alors Tu va dabords arreter de pleurer , et te redresser, parce que ta pas vraiment l'air d'une fille mais, plutot l'air d'être un singe.

Hinata ne réagit pas.

Temari : redresses toi ! (hinata se redressa) voilà ! et maintenant tu vas le voir tu prend ça tête entre tes mains et tu lui en roule une, c'est tous ! soit il t'engueule, soit tu peux l'avoir pour 10 ans avec un truc pareil ! c'est comme le takotak , t'as la réponse la tous de suite.

Hinata : …..

Temari : hinata ça va ? oh ça va !

Hinata (plus déterminée que jamais) : t'as raison, takotak : je gratte, j'encaisse !

* * *

**héhé le dialogue entre temari et hinata ne vous dis rien? je les pris (enfin je le connaissais par coeur) de taxi ! quand élilien se retrouve dans son bureau à poil et qu'il y a petra qui arrive! ca me faire trop marrer! XD donc vouilà d'où ça vien sauf que j'ai légèrement changé.**

**a dans 2 jours! XD**

**INFO: les dates de publication de mes 2 fic sur FF7 seront déposées au prochain chap... merci de votre patience.**


	43. hinata!

**aarg! il m'énerve le site il fait que de beuger! XD**

**bref sans plus tardé voici la suite de aventure de nos 'tits genins préférés!**

* * *

Hinata entra dans la salle d'un pas ferme. Elle alla voir Naruto… fit ce que Temari lui a dit de faire, et reparti comme elle est venu.

Naruto resta sous le choc pendant quelques secondes.

Temari : alors ?

Hinata : il… il a rien fait.

Temari : c'est que sa dut le surprendre. C'est plutot bon signe. Bravo hinata !

Hinata (rouge) : merci Temari !

Iruka (arrivant dans la grande salle) : Temari, Hinata ! venez - ici !

Dans la grande salle :

Iruka : BON ! je suppose que vaus savez de quoi je vais vous parlez ! Ce qui c'est passé cette nuit est inacceptable ! Etre en vacance de signifie pas : onfait n'importe quoi ! Peut importe qui c'est levé cette nuit,il a sa par de responsiblilité ! Donc ça sera punition général ! le prochain qui recommense, je vous le jure qu'il aura affaire à moi !

Gaara (penssant à voie haute) : bon accouche, c'est quoi la punition…

Iruka : donc nous allons tous de suite partir faire une rando' dans la montagne pour se rendre au mont Le- plus- haut-des-monts.

Kakashi : t'aurai pas put trouver autre chose ?

Iruka : non, et tous le monde vient !

Hayate : euh Iruka je pense que c'est pas une bonne idée que j'aille en altitude…

Iruka : estime- toi heureux Hayate, ça te redonnera des couleurs !

Hayate : TT.TT

Genma : génial, et dire que j'ai encore loupé une grace mat'…

10min plus tard ils quitèrent le centre.

Iruka ouvrait la marche, suivit de prêt par Gaï, et Asuma. Anko, kakashi fermaient la marche.

Nos genins au milieu avancaient en troupeau.

Shika : galère, pourquoi une rando' ! j'aime pas ça..

Lee : c'est super la montagne !

Saï : ouais, j'ai entendu dire que en altitude l'air est moin présente qu'en plaine. Si on va là haut nos organisme vont s'habituer à rencevoir moin d'oxygène . Donc pour oxygèner le corps normalement les globules rouges vont être plus nombreuse pour emporter une quantité nécéssaire d'O2 aux muscles.Quand on reviendra au centre il faudra un certain temps a nos organismes pour réduire leur nombre de globule rouge - comme l'oxygène est présente en quantité suffisante- , ce qui est un plus quand on pratique des activités sportive.

Temari : parce que comme il y a plus de globule rouge dans notre corps. Ils continuent a emporter des molécules d'oxygène aux muscles. Ainsi, les muscles recevant plus d'oxygène, ils se « fatiguent » moin vite, et ils sont moin douloureux.

Saï : exatement.

Kimi : wouahou. Comment tu sais tous ça ?

Saï :je croie qu'on a apprend ça à l'académie.

Kimi : ah. Soit doit un jour ou j'ai dù sécher alors. ;

Lee : Naruto, t'as l'air penssif ? ça t'arrive pas souvent.

Naruto : hein ? oh, chui un peu fatigué ! c'est tous !

Gaara (passant à voie haute) : bah voyons…

Kiba : ah ah ah ! non, non t'es pas fatigué du tous ! t'es encore sous le choc de tout à l'heure !

Naruto (rouge) : mais… !

Kiba : tu n'a cas à lui parler !

Naruto : pourquoi ?

Kiba : bah si elle a fait ça c'est qu'elle éprouve des sentiment pour toi.

Naruto : hmm…

Lee : aller vaz - y !

Naruto : oui ça va ! j'y vais !

Naruto s'arreta pour se mettre à la hauteur d' Hinata. Aussitôt qu'elle le vit s'approcher celle-ci rougit.

* * *

**prochain chap: ... naruto et hinata...? **

**INFO: dates de publication de me deux nouvel fic sur ff7:**

**"conflit intérieur" (Cloud fait le point sur son passé) > samedi 1 juillet 2006**

**"et du coté des morts?" (zack et aérith discutent dans le royaume des morts...) > lundi 3 juillet**

**voilà j'espère que vous viendriez le lire...**


	44. sentiments

**voilà le chap tant attendu !** **avec un naru/hina ?**

**merci pour les reviews! shee shee chan, kiba31 , yue redmoon, et Sasuke Sarutobi or Koro-cha.. !**

**merci,merci! XD****  
**

* * *

Long silence .

Hinata : (tripote ses doigts)

Naruto : … dit hina' pourquoi tu as fait… ça tout à l'heure ?

(note de l'auteur : quel question stupide.. mais bon ça va bien a naruto !)

hinata (tripote encore plus ses doigts) : …

Naruto (rouge) : t'es amoureuse ?

_Hinata : « Ce qui lui faux, c'est une belle fille… …………..et maintenant tu vas le voir tu prends ça tête entre tes mains et tu lui en roule une, c'est tous ! soit il t'engueule, soit tu peux l'avoir pour 10 ans avec un truc pareil ! c'est comme le takotak , t'as la réponse la tous de suite. »_

Hinata : naruto…

Naruto : hm ?

Hinata (rouuuuuuuge): …. Je…

Naruto ?

Hinata pris naruto dans ses bras.

Hinata (murmure): je… je t'aime naruto…

Naruto ( sachant que faire+ rouge) ! … hinata…

_Temari ( plus loin devant) : aller gros con prend la dans tes bras !_

Naruto entoura la jeune fille de ces bras, et posa ça tête sur la sienne.

Le cœur d'hinata allait exploser. Elle eu un sursaut lorsque naruto pris son visage entre ses main pour qu'elle le regarde. Le genin lui sourit maladroitement, puis déposa un baiser sur ces lèvre tremblante.

_Temari : c'est de la poche ! bien joué hinata !….. (soupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir énorme) si une fille comme ça arrive à avoir un mec, pourquoi pas moi ! mais avec qui ? kiba : pi koi encore , Shino : impensable, Lee : mais bien sur.. , choji : belle bouille mais trop gouinffre, neji : mignon mais trop sur de lui, Saï : un peu trop flegmatique, shikamaru ?_

Temari regarda Shikamaru, et ils se croisèrent du regard.

_Shikamaru : puutain ! c'est quoi cette décharge éléctrique que j'ai à chaque fois que je la regarde ! chui pas malade au moin !_

Iruka : On accelère le pas s'il vous plait ! on ne rentrera pas temps qu'on aura pas fait le tour que j'ai prévus !

Kakashi : et il fait combien de kilomètre ton « tour » ?

Iruka : euh… (regarde sa feuille) environ 15 km.

Hayate : gigateuf… TT.TT

Anko : ça va ya pire.

Iruka : ouais et si ils sont sage on redescendra au centre en ski.

Asuma : super !

Kurenai : lala ! j'espère que je vais pas me prendre des coups de soleil sur le nez !

Asuma : ça fera plus sexy…

Kurenai : Asuma !

Gaara : kill, kill, kill, kill…

Kankuro : gaara calme toi !

Gaara : j'aime pas l'altitude !

Kankuro : qu'est ce que t'en sais tu n'y es jamais allé !

Gaara : non mais en altitude il fait froid !XD

Sasuké (penssant à voie haute) : quelque chose me dit que j'aurias dù rester chez Orochimaru…

ino : dit pas de connerie Sasuké- kun !

sasuké : je t'es pas sonné !

Gaara : je suis daccord tu aurait dù rester la bas… ça aurait fait un mec fort en moin.

Sasuké : pff !

Akila : sasuké t'es la mascotte des genins, t'es vachement doué, en plus t'es beau goss. Imaginer Konoha s'en toi c'est impossible. C'est comme naruto sans ramen, ou Gaara sans sable. Tu n'avais pas le choix fallait que tu reviennes.

Sasuké :… pour rester à moisir ici…

_Sakura : sasuké…… j'aurais dù t'embrasser hier….._

Deux heure plus tard notre troupeau arriva dans un village situé un pied de la montagne.

Montagne : ouais et ça me donne de fourmis aux jambes…

Un petit village charmant. Au centre de la place , il y avait une fontaine. Notre troupeau s'arrétèrent quelques minutes.

Iruka : bon allez profitez en sera sera peut être la seul source d'eau qu'on croisera pendant plusieurs kilomètre.

Hayate : iruka , je ne peux pas boire cette eau, ya surement des bactéries dont jje suis très sensible… Je vais au bar acheter une bouteille.

Iruka : non ! attend Hayate. On va demander à un mouflet de y aller.

Genma (à voie basse) : iruka t'es méchant…

Iruka : tiens Kiba ! vas acheter une bouteille d'eau s'il te plait !

Kiba : pourquoi moi ?

Iruka : parce ce que ! et dépèche toi !

* * *

**héhé les couples vont tomber d'ici les prochains chap' !**

**INFO: le 1er chap de "conflit intèrieur" (final fantasy 7) est posté ! j'attend vos reviews!**


	45. rencontre

**bo dit donc g po beaucoup de reviews en ce moment... TTTT**

**enfin bref, voilà le chap très attendu par Shee Shen Chan!**

* * *

kiba (en partant) : fait chier…

Ilalla dans le bar le plus proche.

Kiba (au serveur) : b'jour je voudrais une bouteille d'eau s'il vous plait.

Serveur : toute de suite jeune homme ! (par dans une autre pièce)

Kiba jeta un coup dans la salle : des vieux qui buvaient, qui lisaient le journal.. rien d'interressant…

Puis les yeux dugenin tombèrent sur une jeune fille assise au bar.

Elle devait avoir sensiblement le même âge que notre genin. Les cheveux brun foncé, visage fin…

_Kiba : très mignonne… ! je … Elle a le bandeau de Suna ! bref peut importe. ; je tente ma chance ! en plus il me reste de l'argent ! parfait !_

Kiba s'avança vers la jeune fille.

Kiba : je t'offre un deuxième Coca ?

… (surprise) : hein ? ….. (regarde l'inconnu)…oui je veux bien ! (smile)

kiba : tu viens de Suna ?

… : oui, mais je vie à Konoha maintenant.

kiba : ah ouais ! moi je fais ma formation (montre son bandeau) là bas aussi !

… : tu fais quoi ici ?

kiba : euh… chui en vac' avec les autre genin du village.

Wouaf !

… ! (regarde akamaru) c'est ton chien ?

Kiba : ah oui c'est akamaru. (prend son chien dans ces bras)

… (caresse le chien) : il est mignon dis donc !

kiba (smile) : …c'est quoi ton nom ?

… : Sachiko.

kiba : moi c'est kiba.

Serveur (tendant la bouteille au genin): tenez

Kiba : merci ! euh un Coca en plus s'il vous plait.

Serveur : ok !

Kiba (soupire) : je vais devoir y aller… ma tribut m'attend..

Sachiko (smile) : contente de t'avoir rencontré !

kiba (rouge) : …. Moi aussi ! dit essaye de revenir ici cette après midi. Je vais surement repasser dans ce village pour rentrer au centre.

Sachiko: mais…je sais pas si….

Kiba (comme si sa vie était en jeu) : s'il te plait !

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent intensément. Quelque chose passa entre eux…

Sachiko détourna le regard et rougit.

Sachiko : je vais essayer…

kiba : super merci ! (sort du bar) alors à toute à leur miss !

Sachiko (smiiiiiiile) : ok ! à toute à l'heure, et bonne rando' !

kiba lui répondit d'un geste de la main.

Lee : kiba c'est qui cette fille là bas ?

Kiba : ah ! ça vous épate hein ?

Kiba : je viens juste de faire connaissance avec elle. Mignonnr non ?

Lee : oui très…

Iruka : kiba la bouteille (kiba donne la bouteille)… merci. ON CONTINU !

Shikamaru : déjà ?

Hinata était aux anges. Elle avait enfin réussit un dire c'est sentiment qu'elle éprouvait pour Naruto. Elle oubliait même de ceux tripoter les doigts ! Naruto avait accepté son amour et lui avait donné le sien en échange. Un amour dont hinata révait depuis bien longtemps.

Neji : booo dit donc, naruto est bien plus calme avec hinata… ça nous fait des vacances.

Tenten : on est déjà en vancance.

Neji : oui mais , ma définition de vacance moi c'est en tout le calme, et la détente ! Et je ne trouve pas que la randonnée soit une activité de détente !

Tenten (massant les épaules de Neji pour le relaxer) : allons, allons…

Neji : aah… continue ça fait du bien…

_Tenten: KYAAA ! neji je t'adore !

* * *

_

**prochain chap: découverte d'une "usine" en pleine montagne...**

**INFO: ma fic "et du coté des morts ?" (final fantasy 7) est posté! j'attend vos reviews!**


	46. clin doeil

**coucou! me revoilà! **

**réponse au reviews:**

**- mimiyanina: toi avec Gaara? j'en sais rien! la formation des couples ma donné beaucoup de file à retordre! certain ( pas apparut dans la fic) ne sont pas encore définitif... j'ai voulut caser Gaara plus d'une fois... alors le mettre avec toi pourquoi pas! le seul problème c'est que j'ai déjà intégré une de mes lectrices dans ma fic ( sashiko; shee shee chan).. donc sa va être un peu dur de faire rentrer un autre personnage.. mais bon.. on c'est jamais! ne perd pas espoire! ah oui: comme tu suis ma fic depuis le début (et j'en suis très heureuse) ça me ferais encore plus plaisirs si tu postais un reviews à chaque chapitre stp. merci! XD kiss**

**-okki nekko: oui je sais on ne voit pas beaucoup Ino... mais c'est tous simplement (désolé pour c'est fan) parce que ce n'est pas un personnage que j'apprécis particulièrement on va dire... mais je vais essayer de faire un peu plus intention à l'avenir! et je ne sais pas encore si je vais la caser (elle est pas prévus dans mes quelques couples en prévision.. mais bon..).**

**sans plus atendre la suite des aventrue de nos tits genins!**

* * *

Vers midi, notre troupeau marchait sur un sentier, sur un plateau accroché en flan de la montagne. Le village su'il avait quitté paraissait minuscule. En revanche le paysage était magnifique : une grande étendue d'herbe bien verte, avec des fleurs, et des vaches (meumeuh), et le ciel d'un bleu azur intense.

Saï : ça ferait un superbe dessin.

Kimi : ouais c'est trop beau !

Iruka : Les enfants je ne vous entend pas ! UN KILOMETRE A PIEDS…. !

Shika : …galère… en plus il faut qu'on gueule….

Ino : ouais…un kilomètre à pieds …..

Iruka : J'ENTEND RIEN !

Naruto : ça va hinata ?

Hinata ( un peu à la traine) : oui… ça va…

Kimi,Lee, Kiba, Kankuro, Temari : CA USE, CA USE ! DEUX KILOMETRES A PIEDS…. !

Quelques minutes plus tard. L'herbe laissait peu à peu place à la roche. Le sentiers montait de plus en plus. Notre troupeau s'étalait sur plusieurs mètres :

- En premier : Iruka, Gaï, Asuma (a un mètre prés)

- Puis :Kurenai, Saï,akila, Lee (idem)

- Shino, Hayate, Sasuké, et evidenment Ino, et Sakura

- Kimi, Tenten, Neji, Temari, kiba, Gaara, kankuro,

- Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Hinata

- Et pour ferme la marche : kakashi, Genma, Anko.

Tous d'un coup Lee s'arreta :

Lee : hey ! c'est quoi le truc là bas !

Gaï : où ça ?

Lee : là ! on dirait une construction

Iruka (regarde sa carte) : pourtant il y a rien de marqué…

Le troupeau se raprocha du bord de la falaise.

Naruto : on dirait une usine.

Tenten : pouah ! ça pue !

Temari : kécécé ?

Kakashi : iruka ?

Iruka : je sais pas ! il y a rien d'indiquer sur mes doc !

Gaara : ça sent le cadavre.. j'adore cette odeur !

Sakura : psychopate….

Genma : ça à l'air plutôt abandonné.

Iruka : kakashi, asuma, genma, anko allez voir.

Asuma : à vos ordre !

Les quatre junins descendirent, jusqu'à « l'usine hors service ». Ils entrèrent.

Asuma : ya quelqu'un !

Anko : c'est quoi ces gros réservoirs ? (se rapproche)hey ! un alien à l'intèrieur !

Genma : quoi ! (rejoind anko) berk c'est quoi ce truc !

Kakashi : venez on prend l'escalier.

L'escalier en question était rouillé, et donnait sur une porte en métal fermée.

Asuma, genma, et kakashi réussirent tant bien que mal à l'ouvrir.

Kakashi (entra le premier) : bonjouuuuuuur…

… : aaaaah ! fermez la porte ! môman va attraper froid !

kakashi : vous êtes qui ?

… : un puissant guerrier bo goss du nom de Séphiroth, qui va tous vous exterminé !

genma : c'est bon à savoir…

anko : c'est quoi ce look ?

Séphiroth : DEGAGEZ !

Kakashi : bon ba aurevoir !

Clak !

Les junins partirent.

Presque tous : alors, alors , alors ?

Kakashi : rien d'interressant, a par un mec alièné.

Gaara : j'aurais dù bien m'entendre avec lui….

Iruka : bon passons… on continu !

* * *

**prochain chap: on grimpe, on grimpe... oh ! de la neige+ une surprise de l'auteur...**

**à la prochaine!**


	47. on monte toujours

**OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIii ! XDDDDDDDD G ATEIND LES 200 REVIEWS!**

**MERCI, MERCI, MERCIIIIIIIIIIII ! JE VOUS ADORE! **

**mais bon.. triste retour à la réalité: je pars en vac' pour ce week end! désoléééé! je posterai le prochain chap lundi soir, ou mardi matin! voilà et encore merci à tout mes lecteurs! **

* * *

Encore beaucoup plus tard….

Gaara : J'EN PEUX PLUS ! EN PLUS 'FAIT DE PLUS EN PLUS FROID !

Kankuro : t'as cas prendre ton sable pour te faire un manteau.

Gaara : c'est avec ta peau que je vais me faire un manteau !

Shikamaru : senseï ! on peut pas s'arreter !

Akila : j'ai mal au pieds !

Ino : j'ai mal au jambes !

Choji : J'AI FAIM !

Lee : j'ai soif !

Kiba : (soupire).

Neji : bas qu'est ce que t'as Kiba ? t'es toujours l'un des premiers à raller d'habitude.

Kiba : la fille du bar….elle….. j'crois que chui amoureux…

Neji : wouah… super….

Gaara : c'est des conneries !

Kiba : oh la ferme ! quand tu seras amoureux toi, Naruto sera devenu Hokage !( les poules auront des dents quoi…)

Tenten : elle est comment ?

Kiba : …elle est par forcement hyper belle c'est pas non plus une bombe… mais…… chai pas…je la trouve….wouah… charmante quoi !

Neji : ne t'inquiète pas kiba ça va passer… -.-

Kiba : ze veux po ke ça passe !XD d'ailleur j'ai l'intention de la revoir.

Tenten : et quand ça ?

Kiba : qu'en on rentrera au centre,on repassera surement dans le village…

Neji : et tu croix que Iruka va te laisser aller la voir comme ça !

Kiba : non, mais Naruto va utiliser son Kage Bunshin no jutsu !

Tenten : mouais…

Ino rempant jusqu'à Iruka :

Ino : monsieur ! vous nous envoyez au suicide là ! faisons une pause je vous en priiiiiiiis !

Iruka : on fera une pause quand on aura atteind les premières neiges !

Ino : QUOI ! c'est loin !

Iruka : d'ici un kilomètre , c'est rien !

Lee (les ratrapant) et, vous comptez aller jusqu'où comme ça ?

Iruka : bah jusqu'en haut du mont « le-plus-haut-des-monts » pardi !

Lee : on sera gelé avant d'arriver en haut !

Iruka : arrêtez d'être péssimiste !

Une heure plus tard, alors que la neige commensait à tapicer le sol. Notre troupeau c'était arrêté.

Akila assouflé comme presque tous le monde): puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutain….. chui… morte……

Kimi : …Grave…. Je crois que j'ai fait mon sport de l'année….

Choji : et moi de ma vie…… j'ai faim…

Genma (passant près des genins) : ça va akila ?

Akila (se redressant) : hein ? (rouge) euh oui ça va !

Genma : genma ; tu peux le dire si….

Akila : enfin non, ça va pas du tous..

Genma (smile) : ça me rassure !

Kimi : vous êtes pas crevé vous ?

Genma : je dois l'avouer, je suis un peu fatigué aussi.

Hayate (rejoind genma) : pourquoi j'ai accepté de partir avec les genins…. TTTT

Genma : ça va vieux ? t'as vraiment une tête de mort vivant.

Hayate : c'est l'altitude…

Choji : c'est peut être pas très résonnable que vous continuez.

Hayate :c'est pas « dangereux » si je vais en altitude, mais faut pas que je passe mon temps là hait c'est tous.

Un peu plus loin :

Kiba : bon ….cette nuit : objectif numéro un : tuer Iruka…

Gaara : oh super ! je viendrai alors !

Sasuké : non il n'y aura pas de seconde nuit. Je tiens pas à refaire une rando !

Shikamaru : dites monsieur pourquoi vous avez décidé de faire une randonné comme punition !

Iruka : parce que sinon la pulpe elle reste en bas !

Shikamaru, sasuké, gaara et d'autre !

Temari : je croix qu'il regarde un peu trop les pubs d'Orangina à la télé… (soupire)

Dossier : Les secrets de « vacances général pour les genins ! »

* * *

**prochain chap: "euh.. on a un problème les enfants...**

**- arretez de nous appeler "enfant"! on est des ninjas !**

**- oui bon bref, on à quand même un problème!**

**- quoi?**

**- la rando va être un peu plus longue que prévus.."**

**ET VOILA LA SURPRISE: UN DOSSIER! (je sais ça parait long mais... il y a quelques petits spoiler!)**

**les secret de "vacances général pour les genins!"**

**Je connais Naruto (de nom) depuis qu'il est apparut en France. Mais bon rien de ma poussé à lire les mangas , ni regarder les animés. Ce n'est quand fin d'année dernière (2005) quand j'étais à la blibihotèque - alors que je regardait le maigre choix de mangas qu'il y avait – je suis tombé sur le tome 15 et 16 de Naruto. Comme il y avait rien d'interessant, j'ai donc regardé de plus près : je doit l'avouer la première chose qui ma posé à prendre ce mangas pour le lire chez moi c'est bien : Sasuké.. (étonnant non ?…lol) et oui.. comme la plupars des filles fan de Naruto , j'ai sucombé en charme de notre Uchiwa préféré. (désolé Itachi) (mais bon maintenant c'est plus le même). Voilà comment ça à commensé ! après j'ai donc acheté les tomes (mais je les ai pas tous), et regardée les animés. Un peu plus tard, alors que j'étais éfondrée sur ma chaise, en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur : je tombe ,encore une fois, par hazard sur le site Je regarde donc les fics de Naruto, et deux mon particulièrements séduit pour me pousser à écrire cette fic. C'est « quand kakashi s'en mele » de Kiba 31 , et une autre dont j'ai oublié le nom (où au depard les genins sont dans un bus…).**

**Ce que je voulais faire avant tous s'étais de recréer l'ambiance d'une colonie de vacance (ou classe verte comme vous préférez), en mettant en scène nos héros dans des situations quotiendiennes (manger, dodo, regarder la télé…), et tous ça sous le soleil écrasant de l'été (dont je tiens particulièrement). Et pour moi qui dit vacance, dit délire !**

**Deuxième « objectif » de cette fic c'était exagérer les caractères des persos (du moin j'essaye..). Par exemple pour Gaara, je voulais renforcer sont coté killer, et « pas net »…**

**Autre exemple : pour Naruto je n'ai pas voulus refleter sont coté abruti, mais plutot son coté « metteur d'ambiance ».**

**Evidenment ça n'as pas été facile pour tous les persos… genre Tenten, Kankuro, et surtous Saï (dont j'y reviendrais plus tard).**

**Bref concernant les senseï je ne pense pas faire de couple (ou presque) désolé, mais je voulais en premier les faire passer pour des emmerdeurs pour nos genins (hé hé hé). Iruka tient son role à la perfection pour ça ! c'est ce qui ma plus le plus dans la mangas surtous au début du premier tome où il engueule Naruto qui peind lsur es figures des Hokages. Donc pour iruka : un gueuleur avant tout ! En ce qui concerne Hayate et Genma (je les adore c'est deux là !) je voulais qu'ils soit plus proche des genins que les autre junins, vue que ce ne sont pas « prof » en temps normal.**

**Désolé si je n'ai pas respecté exactement la personnalité de certain persos !**

**Il y en a qui ne sont que peux dévoilé. J'ai du regarder beaucoup d'animé pour « étudier » leurs personnalités (dans leur réplique, leur réaction…) un travail pas si évident que ça… (je ne vous parle pas de ce que ça été pour Gaara lorsque j'ai écrit une fic sur lui… (« nouvelle vie »)).**

**Le personnage qui m'a causé (et me cause enocre) beaucoup de problème était Saï (malgrés ça, je l 'apprécie énormement dans le mangas !). Comme il est apparut il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, et qu'il est en pleine évolution (psychologiquement)… c'est pas facile ! Dans ma fic j'ai donc fait ressortir sont coté flegmatique, et comme c'est un ANBU je fait croire qu'il est très cultivé.**

**Du coté de Kimi, et Akila (Akila qui veut dire aigle en latin, tit' clin d'œil de ma par parce que j'adore les oiseaux), je les avait créée, en premier pour avoir un peu plus de choix pour les couples, et en deuxième pour que je me reconnaisse dans c'est deux persos. C'est à dire que je les est créée à partir de ma personnalité, et ça me permet de participer moi même au aventures des genins. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. ET comme ça je peux les mettres dans la même équipe que Saï qui n'est pas dans l'équipe de Naruto car sasuké-kun est revenu.**

**Les couples. C'est LE truc qui ma posé le plus de problème ! je tiens à vous le dire tout de suite : il y en a qui sont encore en « construction » ! rien est encore définitif ! je voulais qu'ils soit original, mais les grands classique ( Naru/ hina…) sont attachant et j'ai du les mettre dans ma fic. Quand je regarde ma feuille où j'ai marqué mes couples elle est toutes griffoné ! je change sans arrêt ! mais faut le dire que tous le monde ne vas pas être casé. Les histoires d'amour ne sont pas mes priorités. Et il faut respecter les personnalités de chacun… (quoi que ! au début je n'y faisait pas vraiment attention ! je tenait absolument à casé Shino (que j'apprécie beaucoup aussi car j'adore les insectes !)) bref c'est quelque chose de compliqué à gérer car j'ai peur de regreter d'avoir formé un couples.**

**J'espère que les répliques que je met vous fait bien rire… parce que c'est pas toujours évident à trouver . pour ça c'est le vie de tous les jours prime ! les vannes du lycée, sur conneries d'internet…**

**Pour ce qui est à venir : hé hé hé ….ba je c'est pas vraiment en fait…. (aah ! inutile de me taper dessus !) on vera au file du temps !…. Nan sérieux en y réfléchissant je sais pas ce que je vais faire !mais ne vous inquiètez pas ! je ne laisserais pas tomber cette fic tant que les vac' des genins seront terminé ! même si ça fait déjà une sacré histoire ! (environ 50 pages sur word !)**

**Voilà pour ce dossier, et surtout continuez a m'envoyer des reviews même si c'est pour rien dire ! et merci pour tous ! XD**


	48. les problemes commensent

**retour des mini vac' qui aurait été mieux si la france avait gagné au foot ( pour une fois que je m'interesse à ça moi..) bref passons.**

**désolé g oublié de repondre au reviews de chap dernier! je vais donc y répondre tout de suite:**

**- mimiyanina: j'adore tes reviews avec gaara! c'est trop marrant! continue!D**

**- inunobaka: non ze vais pas frapper mes lecteurs aprés ils vont plus lire ma fic, et me traiteront de méchante...**

**- gotika2: OUAI VIVE FAINAL FANTASY! oui le clin d'oeil à séphiroth, c'était parce que je le trouve trop marrant dans banal fantasy! avec c "moman!" c'est pour ça que g po pus m'empecher de le mettre dans ma fic!**

**- lira hivatari: une artiste moi! oh merci ça me fais plaisir!XD**

**-yue redmoon: c parce que banal fantasy ma fait trop rire que g po pus m'empecher de le mettre dans ma fic! oui g appelé "usine " le réacteur mako, parce que les persos de naruto ne sont pas sencé savoir ce que sais.**

**-kiba31: il y aura toujours une suite! **

**-suatsu: merci, et bienvenu parmis nous! **

**MERCI pour tous les autres reviews! je vous fait à tous d'énorme bisous!**

* * *

La colo repris la route. Il devait être 5 heures de l'après midi. Le seul paysage qui s'offrait aux yeux de notre colo était des cailloux et de la neige. La température était de … on va dire 10°c,mais le soleil était écrasant… bref que du bonheur !

Temari (regardant ses bras) : et merde, je crois que je me suis pris un coup de soleil…

Akila : moi je crois que je vais en avoir un sur le piff ! XD

Saï : hey, vous avez pas remarqué ?

Tenten : quoi ? ya une station de ski ?

Saï : non mais, depuis qu'on a repris la marche, on a relantit l'allure par rapport au début.

Temari : ah ! peut être que Iruka commense à être fatigué lui aussi !

Kakashi : t'as un problème Iruka ? tu ne dis plus rien ?

Iruka (regardant ces cartes) : je suis dans le doute.

Kakashi : ne dis pas qu'on est pommé sinon les genins vos péter un cable.

Iruka : je n'est pas dit ça !

Kakashi : mouais , tu la juste un peu insinué…

Iruka : c'est juste que… avec la neige et les montagnes qui se ressemblent toutes…

Kakashi : chui nul en orientation,je ne peux pas d'aider !

Iruka : non mais ça va aller. On va longer la montagne, et on commensera à descendre.

La neige gelait les pieds des genins épuisés. Quelque junins semblait en avoir marre aussi.

Tenten : je sens plus mes pieds.

Choji : je me sens plus tout cour !

Naruto (soutenant hinata) : non sérieux il abuse là !

Kankuro :ça va Gaara ?

Gaara : …

Kankuro : gaara ?

Gaara : comme si ça pouvait aller !

Devant kankuro et gaara :

Sasuké : bah dis donc gaara baisse dans mon estime

Ino : non c'est pas que gaara c'est la team du sable qui baisse aussi dans mon estime.

Naruto : ALORS LES TROIS DU SABLE ! ON GALERE ! C'EST VRAI QUE CA CHANGE D'INTERNET ! CA DOIT FAIRE DROLE DE SORTIR UN PEU ! DE VOIR AUTRE CHOSE QUE L'ECRAN D'ORDINATEUR !

Gaara : TA GUEULE !

Temari : LA FERMA NARUTO !

Sakura : naruto, pourquoi internet ?

Naruto : bah, le symbole du Suna c'est une sorte de « i » ?

Sakura : oui et ,alors ?

Naruto : et il ressemble énormement au logo de « I mode »

Sakura : ah oui c'est vrai ! ah ah ah !

Naruto : et « Imode » c'est de l'internet au débit ! voilà !

Ino : hi hi hi ! pas mal !

Sasuké : t'as du réfléchir combien de temps pour sortir un truc aussi réfléchit que ça ?

Naruto (énervé) : saasuuukéééééé….

Hinata : naruto.. ça va , ignore le.

Naruto : oui je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Ino (pointant le doigt devant elle): hey ! hayate viens de tombé !

Genma : hayate !

* * *

**prochain chapitre: pourquoi hayate est tombé dans les vappes?**


	49. encore un chapitre

**un chapitre de plus un! grand merci aux reviexs qui sont très nombreux en se moment! merciiiiiiiiiiii! ze vous aime!XD**

**réponse au reviews:**

**- okii neko: ça va pas non! pourquoi je turais Hayate!lol c'est pas parce que j'adore les boucheries, dans les films de guerre que je vais faire mourir un persos d'une fic qui est sencé être drole..D la suite ces dans deux jours! un chap est posté tous les deux jours (souvent en fin de journée)voilà ;-) kiss!**

**- mimiyanina: ah ah! ton tit skech est délire! continue!D je sias pas si je vais faire un gaara/yanina... mais j'y réfléchi t'inquiète pas! mais si j'en fais po tu m'aimeras plus ...? tu lira plus ma fic...?TTTT**

**-liva hivatari: merci pour ton 'tit mot, ça ma beaucoup touché! bizzzz**

**- kiba31: depuis le temps que tu me suis tu doit être habitué au chapitre cour!D lol. ne t'arrete pas de poster des reviews! merci pour tous!**

**-suatsu: c'est grace à c'est fan qu'un auteur peut faire de bonne histoire! c'est pas moi qui faut remercier, c'est tous les lecteurs.. sans eux ma fic n'existerait plus... ;-) bisous**

**- yue redmoon: merci pour tes tit com'! banal fantasy AC est vraiment délire!XD pour banal fantasy2 j'ai écouté que le premier épisode... c'es tous mias j'écouterais le reste si j'ai le temps.**

**ATTENTION: je pars encore en vac'!MAIS EXEPTIONELLEMENT LE PROCHAIN SERA POSTE DEMAIN SOIR!les autres chapitres seront déposé dimanche soir ou lundi matin! voilà bonne 'vac!**

* * *

Presque tout le monde accoura vers le junin à terre.

Anko : oh merde ! c'est qui qui si connais en méd…

akila : c'est moi !

Akila : dit pas n'importe quoi ! (arrive vers hayate).

Akila posa ça main sur le front du junin.

Akila : il est froid.

Gaara : quoi, il est mort ! cooool !

Presque tous : gaara !

Gaara (rale) : oooh on peut se marrer ! ça vous étonne qu'il tombe dans les vappes !

La ninja médicale prit son pou.

Akila : Il fait une hypothermie. Mais quand on perd connaissance, c'est que la température du corp est infèrieur à 30°c…

Tenten : hein ! quoi ! mais il va y passer !

Temari : faux trouver un endroit pour s'arrêter !

Akila : non, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit à moin de 30°c.

Kakashi : comment tu voie ça ?

Akila : bah… je connaît pas exactement son état de santé habituel, mais il ma dit tout à leur que il fallait pas trop qu'il aille en altitude. Donc je suppose qu'il à perdue connaissance parce qu'il était à bout de force, et pas seulement à cause de l'hypothermie. Enfin , maintenant faux qu'on le conduise à dans un endroit chaud si je veux le soigner efficassement.

Iruka : oui evidenment. Bon ! euh… (gratte sa tête)… on va allez où … (cherche sur ses cartes)

Ino : c'est normal qui soit pale, limite bleu ?

Sakura : c'est ça une hypotermie grosse truie.

Ino : ah ! ça va !

Iruka : il y a un refuge à un kilomètre d'ici. On va y aller.

genma : je veux bien le porter et patir devant.

akila :bon bah , je l'accompagne alors..

Iruka : ok. Tenez, prennez la carte. Nous on se débrouillera avec l'autre. on vous rejoind le plus vite possible.

Genma, akila, et hayate partirent devant. Les autres reprirent leur marche.

Gaara :aussitôt que il y en a un qui est pas bien, là on s'active ! Je devrais faire le mort moi aussi.

Temari : gaara…

Gaara : non mais c'est vrai ! ils veulent vraiment que je face un meurtre en me mettant dans des condition aussi extrème que ça !

Temari : TOUS le monde en à marre gaaraninou !

Gaara :aarg ! tu vas pas recommenser avec ce surnom à la con !

Naruto : j'en reviens pas ! on va carrement passer la nuit ici !

Hinata : c'est vrai que ça devait pas être prévus.

Iruka : bon aller ! Hayate est entre de bonne main. ET POUR NE PAS SE DECOURAGER ON VA CHANTER ! 50 KILOMETRE A PIEDS ! CA USE, CA USE … !

Presque tous les genins : TT-TT

Saï : dans une heure il va faire nuit. Vous à l'allure qu'on va j'espère qu'on arrivera au refuge avant qu'il fasse tous noir.

Shikamaru : et galère ! il ne manquait plus que ça !

Saï : non le pire ça serait qu'il pleuve. La pluie avec le température qu'il fait : on va géler sur place.

Shikamaru : mouais c'est vrai. Mais bon si on meurt au moin on ne fera plus de rando…

Kiba : t'as raison shika ! 'faut toujours voir le bon coté des choses !

Un peu à l'arrière.

Tenten (épuisé) : nejiiiiiiiiiii…

Neji : hm ?

Tenten : s'il te plait… tu peux pas me porter…. _T'es conne tenten ! il va jamais vouloir , lui aussi il est crevé !_

Neji (smile) : mouai, si tu veux. A une condition.

Tenten : laquels ?

Neji : tu pourras me masser les épaules quand on sera au refuge ?

Tenten : _KKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! XDDDDDD_. Ok si tu veux..

Neji : ok. Aller grimpe sur mon dos.

Tenten : merci neji !

* * *

**prochain chap: un autre problème secout le refuge: la faim...**

**alors rendez vous demain soir!**


	50. ravioli

**G LA HONTE... hier soir j'ai été sur l'ordi de mon père pour pouvoir (pas trop tot..) corrigé les fautes de ma fic (souvenez vous, mon correcteur orthographique de word ne marche pas) j'ai compté: et il y a en moyenne 10 fautes par pages... mais pas des petites fautes! des grosse fautes que même un élève de CP ne ferait pas! franchement je suis impardonable...TTTT et dire que je passe en terminal...**

**ah oui, j'ai remarquée que dans les autre fics que la plupart des auteurs mette au tous début: titre, auteur, disclamer, genre... je me suis dit:"ma tite alexiel, faut que t'aprenne à respecter l'auteur deNaruto"**

**donc je vais faire comme tous le monde: **

**titre: vacance générale pour les genins!**

**auteur: bah moi évidenment...**

**disclamer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas c'est la propriété de .. (regarde dans le mangas) Mazashi Kishimoto. ( j'écrit cette phrase de tête)**

**genre: bah vous avez qu'a lire!**

**réponses aux reviews:**

**- mimiyanina: délire! tes tit dialogue! continue! XD**

**- kiba 31: ouai ! je compte sur vous pour me soutenir aussi dans l'avenir! XD bisous!**

**yue redmoon: oui, ils sont perdu.. j'osais pas le dire sinon Iruka aller me taper: iruka: AARG! ALEXIEL! tais toi! alexiel: oups, j'ai rien dit... ouai pour le camping je comptais en faire! ça sera pour bientot!**

**MERKI POUR LES AUTRES REVIEWS! et a dimanche soir!**

* * *

pendant ce temps, le trio partie en avance était presque arrivé au refuge. Genma avançait rapidement, mais Akila était à la traîne.

Genma (attendant la genin) : aller ! le refuge est juste derrière ce gros rocher.

Akila (crevée) : oui….j'arrive…

5min plus tard , ils y arrivèrent. Il y avait personne à l'intérieur. Genma pausa hayate (encore inconscient) prés du poêle.

Akila : non, faux pas le mettre prés d'une trop grosse source de chaleur. Met le sur le lit là bas.

Genma (s'exécutant) : et pourquoi il faut pas ?

Akila : un réchauffement plus rapide que 2°c par heure risque d'entraîner un choc hypovolémique ou une fibrillation ventriculaire.

Genma : chai pas ce que sait mais bon, ça à l'air mauvais.

La ninja médicale joignit ses deux main devant elle. En se concentrant, elle créa une aura bleutée autour d'une de ses main. Akila enleva le bandeau frontal d'Hayate, et mis sa main sur son front pour le réanimer. Genma commença à allumer le feu dans le poêle.

Kimi : wouaaaah.. c'est beau les étoiles….

Iruka : on s'active les enfants le refuge est juste là !

Naruto : enfin arrivé !

Temari : oui mais bon.. demain faudra tout redescendre…

Naruto : c'est moins fatigant…

Termari : pas forcement.

Le troupeau arriva enfin au chalet. Hayate avait repris connaissance et allait déjà mieux. Tous le monde fut soulagé.

Les genins on put se reposer.

Choji : bon maintenant on peut manger ?

Lee : moi aussi j'ai la dalle.

Kakashi : ya pas à manger dans les refuge.

Presque tous : QUOI !

Kakashi : bah quoi ? normalement c'est les randonneur qui on de la bouffe. Le refuge est juste un endroit ou on peut dormir.

Tous les genins se tournèrent vers iruka.

Gaara : kankuro retiens-moi.

Kankuro : hein ?

Iruka : quoi ? arrêter de me regarder comme ça !

Choji : hey ! il y a une boite de ravioli dans le placard !

Ino : UNE BOITE DE RAVIOLI ! alors qu'on ai 26 !

Shikamaru : galère…

Asuma : on va les compter, et chacun en aura le même nombre.

Sasuké : gigateuff….. -- ;

C'est anko, et kurenai qui se chargèrent de cette tache.

Anko : il y en a 30. Ça veux dire qu'il y en a qui en aurons deux.

Temari : putain, si c'est pas tragique ça… on est en pleine montagne, et on a qu'une ravioli à manger alors que demain on fait encore une journée de rando'…

Gaara : je parie qu'il y en a plein d'entre nous qui vont crever avant même d'arriver au centre !

Kiba : ba comme ça on pourra les bouffer les morts. C'est dans un film qu'ils font ça, mais chai plus comment il s'appel.

Neji : tant à d'autre idée à la con comme ça ?

Kiba : nan mais c'est vrai ! leur avion se crache en haute montagne, et il n'ont plus rien à manger. Donc il commence à manger les passagers mort du crache de l'appareil.

Iruka : vous arrêtez le scénario catastrophe là ! pas manger pendant deux jour, ça vous fera un bonne exercice de survie !

Kiba : pff !

Kurenia fit cuire la misérable boite de ravioli.

Choji : et c'est qui qui en aura deux ?

Kakashi : ba quatre d'entre nous.

Presque tous : moi !

* * *

**prochain chap: ... tous ça pour deux raviolis... et l'arrivé de deux inconnues dans le refuge... héhé..**


	51. qui c'est ?

**Que vont devenir les 4 misérables raviolis?**

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

Kakashi : … moi perso je m'en fou.

Akila : heep ! priorité au affaiblit ! hayate en aura deux !

Gai : hey ! priorité au senseï aussi !

Naruto : et puis quoi encore !

Sasuké : priorité au meilleur !

Neji : c'est moi l'meilleur ici !

Gaara : c'est moi le meilleur puisque que je suis un futur kage !

Tenten : les fille en premiers !

Choji : priorité à ceux qui on le plus faim !

Ino : moi aussi j'ai faim !

Choji : toi tu dois faire attention à ta ligne !

Naruto : j'en aurais, parce que je les décidé !

Sasuké : c'est moi qui en aurait deux parce que je suis le clan le plus respecté de konoha !

Neji : et moi je suis le plus ancien clan !

5 min plus, ces gaminerie pris une tournure de « chacun pour ça peau »… sasuké et neji ce tapaient dessus, gaara étranglait kankuro… bref le chaos total…

hayate : puuuutain…

ravioli : tu la dit, puuutain… qu'est ce que ça change de se battre de toute façons on y passe tous un jour ou l'autre…

kakashi : lala…. (se lève) STOOOOP ! ARRETEZ ! gaara lâche ton frère il commence à devenir bleu ! ON A CAS DETRUIRE C'EST 4 RAVIOLIS EN TROP COMME CA IL Y AURA PAS DE JALOUX OK ! (kakashi pris le 4 raviolis est les foutu dans le feu.) voilà l'affaire est réglé.

Grâces à kakashi tous le monde eu droit à une raviolis. Mais bon presque tous le monde faisait le gueule. Après ce court repas, quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, frappa à la porte.

Puis deux hommes vêtus de manteau noir entrèrent dans le relet. Dans la salle : Gros silence.

Gaara : c'est qui ?

Tous d'un coup, Sasuké se lève de sa chaise.

Sasuké : ITACHI……. I KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Itachi : oh frèro ! toujours aussi déterminé à me tuer celui là…

Sasuké (fonçant vers itachi, mais retenu par Gaï, et kakashi) : I KILL YOUUUUUU ! XD

Kakashi : oh la, oh la…calme sasuké…

Kisame (à itachi) : c'est quoi cette colo ?

Iruka : putain il ne manquait plus qu'eux….

Gaara (en parlant d'itachi) : il a une tête de killer lui…

Kisame : itachi, je peux… ?

Itachi : l'espace est plutôt réduit , tu risques de m'éclabousser…

Iruka : ECOUTEZ ! notre rencontre est le fruit du hasard ! on va donc oublier les hostilités juste ce soir, et demain matin chacun reprendra ça route de son coté !

Itachi : je doit l'avouer, je suis –pour une fois- d'accord avec lui.

Kisame : pis de toute façon le combat ne serait pas égale.

Sasuké (hors de lui): NON NON NON c'est pas possible ! ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Itachi : oui ?

Kakashi : sasuké calme toi !

Iruka : kakashi attache- le avec des cordes… et fait qu'il se taise..

Kakashi : ok !

Sasuké : HEEEP !

* * *

**et voilà l'arrivé de l'akatsuki! depuis le temps que je voulais les faire apparaitre eux!XD**

**réponse au reviews:**

**-shee shee chan: aah! enfin tu reviens! je me demandais ce que tu faisait! merci pour t'es petit com' à chaque chapitres, et ravie que kiba/sachiko te plaise! kissou**

**- kiba 31: s'entretuer!XD mdr! n'empeche que j'y ai passée...**

**yue redmoon: ouai le coup de refuge dans les bronzé est génial! XD **

**prochain chap: cohabitation..**


	52. Chapter 52

**désolé chui un peu en retard sur l'heure.**

**merci pour vos long reviews!il étaient super! continuez! XD gros bisous à tous mes lecteurs/lectrices !**

* * *

L'ambiance se détendit.

Kisame assit à coté de kakashi lisait avec intérêt son bouquin érotique. Asuma de même, de l'autre coté du ninja copieur.

Itachi, dans un coin du refuge, méditait tranquillement. Il fut interrompit par l'arrivé de Gaara :

Gaara : vous avez déjà tuez quelqu'un ?

Itachi : comment t'as devinez ?

Itachi : vous avez une tête à tuer des gens c'est tous.

Itachi : oui.. j'ai massacré ma famille…

Gaara : coool !

Itachi : pour de plus humble info demande à Sasuké, il te fera un plaisir de te répondre. Hein fréro ?

Sasuké ( ne pouvant pas parler) : HUMMMMMMMMM ! X II

Itachi : toi aussi t'as une tête de tueur …et un peu de demeuré aussi….

Gaara : méééé ! c'est à cause du démon que j'ai en moi.

Itachi : démon ?

Gaara : oui, un peu comme naruto

Itachi : intéressant…. Il doit être puissant… dis moi… ça te dirait de rejoindre l'akastuki ?

Gaara : kécécé ?

Itachi : … -.- ; je vois… non, j'ai rien dis.

Gaara : mais si !

Itachi : j'ai rien dis !

Gaara : aller !

Itachi : fait pas chier !

Kakashi (en gardant sa tête dans son bouquin)en fait kisame, qu'est ce que vous foutez ici ?

Kisame : le chef de l'akastuki à voulue que l'on face un séjour en altitude pour être plus en forme (cf. : discours de Saï quand il quittèrent le centre)pour kidnapper gaara, et naruto.

Kakashi : ah ok.

Kisame : il est bien ce livre tu la acheté où ?

Kakashi :à la fnac. 3€50 en ne comptant pas les 5 de reduc' qui font sur le livre .

Kisame : faux que je me l'achete. Ca pourrais me donner des idées pour itachi.

Dehors sur le mini balcon :

Akila : l'avantage à la montagne c'est qu'on se sens plus proche des étoiles.

Kimi : vi.

Akila : mais l'inconvénient, c'est qu'il fait po chaud !

Kimi : et nous qui sommes habillé en été… (soupire)

Akila : bon moi je rentre je caille trop, pi chui tro fatigué…

Akila : j'arrive dés que j'aurais trouvé ma constellation. (cherche parmi les étoiles)

….

Saï arriva à son tour sur le balcon.

Saï : tu n'as pas froid ?

Kimi : si mais bon.

Saï : tu as 30 secondes ?

Kimi (arrête de chercher) : oui quoi ?

Saï (sans aucune émotion comme toujours): pardonne-moi si je mis prend mal, mais… voilà, je me demandais si tu voulais pas sortir avec moi ?

Kimi ! O.o tu me dit ça après tous ce temps passé dans la même équipe ?

Saï : bah… avant je ne faisait pas vraiment attention.

Kimi acquiesça, et le regarda un moment. C'est yeux d'un noir profond n'inspiraient vraiment aucun sentiment.

Kimi (gène): écoute….je… j'en sais rien. Je vais y réfléchir.

Saï (smile) : ok !

Kimi : Saï…

Saï : donc.. tu as une constellation préféré parmis les étoiles ?

Kimi (smile) : oui ! c'est celle du dragon. Elle est , on va dire, entre la grande ours,et la petite ours. (cherche..) tiens ! elle est là ! (pointant son doigt vers les étoiles)

Saï : celle qui ce suivent en zigzagant ?

Kimi : oui, c'est ça !

Saï : et pourquoi tu préfère celle là et pas une autre ?

Kimi : c'est en suivenir d'un pacte que j'avais fait avec une amie, il y a longtemps.

Retour à l'intérieur.

Akila (baille) :wouah… chui crevée. (regarde hayate allongé sur le lit du premier niveau sur 3) Alors ça va mieux ? (s'assit près de lui)

Hayate : hein ? oui ça va mieux, merci.

akila : vous nous avez fait peur quand vous avez perdu connaissance. Mais bon… vous vous sentiez comment avant que vous tombiez ? enfin je suppose que c'est pas uniquement à cause de l'hypothermie que vous êtes tomber, sinon vous serez surement mort à leur qu'il est..

Hayate : ça fait plaisir de entendre… en fait j'ai une maladie respiratoire depuis ma naissance. Il ne faut pas que j'aille dans des endroit ou le climat est trop chaud ou trop froid.

akila : ah ok… mais ça vous gene pas… Lorsque vous partez en mission ?

Hayate : non ça va. Ça n'a pas beaucoup de concéquence sur mes apitudes physique en temps normal.

Akila (smile) : bon je vous laisse vous reposer, vous en avez encore besoin. Attendez (pose sa main sur le front du junin)… mouai, c'est encore juste. Restez bien couvert cette nuit.

Hayate : d'accord.

* * *

**hé hé.. un autre couple dans les parages ? **

**prochain chap: ... euh .. je sais pas ! je l'ai pas encore écris! chui suis de nouveau en retard...**

**INFO: le 2 deuxième chap de "et du coté des morts?" , et "conflit intèrieur" sont postés!**


	53. descente

**enfin notre colonie préféré vas redescendre de la montagne!**

**merci pour les reviews! XDDDD sasukéuchiwa (ton tit dialogue est super!pauvre Saï..), shee shee chan (oui je sias je rtrouve le moyen d'être en retard pour écrire alors que je suis en vac... dans ce reviews Sai est traité d'abruti... je prend note..), yue redmoon ( ouai, g prévue de faire apparaitre le serpent et son véto persos, dans ce reviews Sai est coupable d'ignorer Ino)**

**bilan des course: sai est un abruti, qui fait tous ce qu'on lui demande sans réfléchir (massacrer sa famille), et il ignore certaine fille... ba c'est pas jolie, jolie... vous avez quoi contre Saï ? lol**

**moi ze l'adore!XD**

* * *

Peu de temps après tout le monde dormait. Au réveil les junins s'aperçurent que l'akastuki été parti.

Gaara : zuteuh.. j'ai même pas put demander son adresse msn au frère de Sasuké… (boude)

Sasuké (enfin détaché) : il a pas d'adresse msn. A force de rester dans sa grotte avec tout ces copains, ils se sont coupé du monde. Kakashi senseï !

Kakashi : hm ?

Sasuké : pourquoi vous m'avez attaché ! je suis le seul à pouvoir nous debarasser de lui ici !

Kakashi : qu'est ce que t'en sais ! dans le mangas Itachi est toujours vivant, personne à réussit à la tuer.

Sasuké : méééééeu , et ma vengeance !

Sakura : sasuké, on est en vacance. Tu réglera ça plus tard.

Sasuké : méééé ! XD

C'est vers 8h du matin que notre colonie repris la route… les estomac vides, et dans le froid..

Iruka : bon ba ça va pas être très compliqué de descendre (regarde sa carte) on passe par la, on longe le pic, et on decend tout droit !

Kakashi : mouai , je serais rassuré que quand on sera arrivé au centre.

Iruka : je voie que la confiance règne… -- ;

Kiba (soupire à fendre l'ame) : je crois que c'est mort.. je pourais pas revoir Sachiko… TTTT

Lee : ooh, t'inquiète pas tant trouvera d'autrre des filles à Konaha.

Kiba (resoupire) : oui mais elle est diffèrente des autres …

Naruto : ça va hinata ? tu veux que je te porte ?

Hinata : non, non ça va !

Naruto (smile) :

Kimi : tenten ?

Tenten : ouai ?

Kimi : tu sais hier… non rien. Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Tenten ?

Kimi (arrivant prés de akila) : eh ! hier soir quand j'étais sur le balcon, Saï est venu me rejoindre.

Akila : et alors ? il te pardonne toujours pas le coup où t'as gerbée sur lui pendant la mission à Suna ? ahah ! c'était trop fort !

kimi : je ne parle pas de ça ! et n plus je lui est pas gerbée dessus ! il s'est reculé juste avant.

akila : n'empêche que t'as voulu le viser..

kimi : bon t'as fini oui ! c'est sérieux ce que j'ai à te dire !

akila :ouiii, je t 'écoute

kimi : donc hier soir, Saï est venu me voir, et il ma demander si je voulais pas sortir avec lui.

Akila : ah ah ah ! on me l'avait encore jamais faite celle là !

Kimi : akila ! je suis plus que sérieuse !

Akila : ah ah ! … aaah baa …. T'es sur d'avoir bien entendus ?

Kimi : tu me prends pour qui !

Akila : mais c'est impossible ! tu connais Saï aussi bien que moi ! il ne ressent pas les sentiments.

Kimi : ba pourtant… il a dit qu'il me trouvait mignonne.

Akila :… et tu lui a dit quoi ?

Kimi : que j'allais réfléchir.

Akila : et tu en pense quoi ?

Kimi : j'en sais rien. Vraiment rien. Ça doit pas être faciel de sortir avec quelqu'un dépourvue d'émotion.

Akila : oui mais bon, si il te la demander , c'est quand même parce qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour toi.

Kimi : toi tu me propose quoi ?

Akila : moi ? euh… chai pas… tu peux toujours essayer.

Kimi : merci pour ton aide précieuse… -- ;

La decsente fut looongue, très looooongue. Les genins se plaignaient tout les demi-secondes.

Ce n 'était que vers 4h de l'après midi qu'il arrivèrent au premier village. Au grand plaisir de …

Kiba : naruto, ton kage bunshin s'il e plait !

Naruto : ouai voilà (création d'un clone de kiba)

Kiba : merci ! je reviens tous de suite !

Lee : et comment tu comptes faire pour la retrouver ?

Kiba : akamaru, est là pour ça ! (pars dans une autre rue) aller akamaru ! cherche !

_Kiba : j'espère qu'elle est encore dans les parages !_

Kiba parcoura les rue du village à pas de course.

Akamaru : wouaf ! wouf !

Kiba : quoi ? où ça ?

Il était arrivé prés d'un petit marché. Son chien se fofila à travèrent la foule. Kiba le suivait tant bien que mal. Puis akamaru retrouva la jeune fille. Kiba s'arreta net.

* * *

**voilà... à suivre...**

**ATTENTION! je pars encore en vacance! mais cette fois c'est pendant un petit bout de temps! mias le comble c'est que je sais pas quand je reviens... (pars ddemander à sa mère)... (retour devant l'ordi) ouai normalement je reviens vers le 30, 31juillet (je posterai un chap). mais je repars pendant tous le moi d'aout aprés!**

**alors BONNE VAC'!**


	54. Sachiko

**voilà un chapitre comme promis. oui je sais il est un peu cour... mais j'ai pas beaucoup de teps libre en se momeent, donc veillez m'excusez!**

**merci pour les reviews!**

**et bonne vacance!**

* * *

sachiko ! kiba ?

kiba (géné) : héhé ! désolé ! chui un peu en retard !

Sachiko : mais , comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

Kiba : bah akamaru à put te retrouver facilement

Akamaru : wouaf !

Sachiko : je ne m'attendais plus a te revoir, mais je suis contente que tu m'es retrouvé !

Kiba (rouge) : oh c'est rien ! c'est juste que… je ne voulais pas faire mauvaise impression en allant pas au rendez-vous d'hier.

Sachiko (smile): ça prouve aussi que tu voulais vraiment me revoir.

Kiba : euh… en fait je…. Si je lui dit pas je vais le regretté ! je.. t'es mignonnes.. et je…

Sachiko (rouge+ smile) :…

Après u moment d'hésitation kiba déposa un bisous sur la joue de la jeune fille. Sachiko surprise se laissa faire. Mais avant que le visage de Kiba s'éloigne d'elle, Sachiko attrapa les lèvres du garçon.

Il répondit langoureusement à son acte.

Les deuxjeunes restèrent à s'embrasser pendant.. un petit moment dans la foule du marché.

Finalement kiba s'éloigna. Les deux tourtereaux se regardèrent amoureusement.

Tenten : purée, mias qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ? on va bientôt quitter le village.

Naruto : il doit vraiment être amoureux…

Neji : de tout façon, il ne pourra pas la revoir…

Kiba : chui là !

Naruto : pas trop tot (détruit son clone)

Tenten : alors, alors, raconte !

Kiba : bah.. en fait elle habite à Konoha. Sauf que là elle v apasser quelques teps à Suna pour voir sa famille. Donc chui content je pourrais la revoir bientôt !

Ino : et c'est tous ?

Kiba (rêveur) : elle est trop belleeeeeeeeee !

Tenten : il c'est passer quelque chose entre vous ?

Kiba : évidemment !

Naji : déjà !

Kiba : bah oui sinon je l'aurais regretté… (soupire de bien être) maintenant.. la vie est belle !

Quelques kilomètre plus loin, la fatigue se faisait toujours autant sentir… même Iruka semblait épuisé.

Sakura : en arrivant an centre, je m'écroule sur le premier lit qui vient..

Ino : je croie que moi je n'aurais pas le courage d'aller jusqu'à un lit…

Choji : moi je dévalise le frigo !

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent enfin en centre après, on va dire, 2 jours de marche dans la montagne. Il était 6 heure du soir

* * *

**prochain chap: fin aout!**

**gros bisous à tous!**


	55. retour au centre

**CHUI DE RETOUR! aprés un mois d'absence. et bientot la rentrée des classes ... TTTT les vac' on été trop courte!XD je passe donc un dédikass à tout ce qui reprennent les cours au lycée ou au collège. pis faut voir le bon coté des choces (ça doit être la première fois que ça m'arrive..) il y aura toujour un chapitre de votre fic préféré posté tous les deux jours! je rigole.**

**bref je répond au reviews:**

**mimiyanina:tu aurais pus rammener un cadeau à ton chéris quen même!lool continue!**

**yue redmoon:ma fidèle lectrice... c'est vrai Choji est le pire prédateur des frigos!**

**sasukéuchiwa12: ouais exelent ton reviews! merci beaucoup et continue!XD**

**kiba31 et sasuké sarutobi: merci! de votre patience! là voilà la suite!**

kakashi s'affala sur la première chaise venu. Gaï était écroulé par terre, Genma, après avoir porté hayte s'effondre lui aussi par terre, anko eu assez de force pour rejoindre sa chambre ainse que kurenai. Iruka voulu s''ssoir sur une chaise, mais il la loupa et se retrouva par terre. Choji parti directement dans la cuisine. Asuma…bah… merde chui en manque de vocabulaire…bah ouai quand on écrit qlors qu'in est en pleine campagne on a pas de dico des synonyme sous la main… bref : les genins aussi étiat mort de fatigue et n'allèrent pas plus loin que leur ainé.

La soirée fut courte pour tous le monde.

Cette nuit :

_Akila : et c'est y est ça recommense…j'ai encore faim. J'en ai marre ! quoique si je descends je rencontrerai peut être Genma… hm hm.. et je dois l'avouer ça me déplairai pas de lz revoir seul à seul. Héhéhé… (baille)ouah puis merde tant pis…chui trop fatigué, dodo…_

Le matin vers 9h :

_Gaara : bah putain j'étais tellement fatigu é hier que j'ai l'impression d'avoir vraiment dormi._

L'aspirant se leva de son lit et gagna la salle à manger. Plusieurs ninjas était en train de dormir… pronfodement et bruillament (- Gaï). Finalement il partit dans la cuisine , et manqua de tribucher sur choji qui dormais avec un paquet de chips comme oreiller. Gaara ouvrit le frigo.

_Gaara : putain ya rien de comestible la dedans !_

Il fouilla dans quelques placard.

_Gaara : gateau, jus de fruit, coca, boite de conserve… pfff bon bah on fera avec._

Le ninja commensa à griniotter lorsque ses yeux de psychopate recontrèrent un bout de papiers avec quelques chose écrit dessus. IL le pris et le lut :

Au prof ninja,

Vous mangez plus que ce qu'on avait prévus. Nous vous demandons donc d'aller faire vos course. Nous préparons, bien évideùent les menus que vous nous demanderez

Merci

Les cuisinieirs

PS : n'oubliez pas de nous remettre le ticket de caisse pour le remboursement.

Gaara : bah voyons…

La matinée avaçait lentement, mais la plupart des ninjas dormait encore. Dans le hall d'entrée il y avait toujours Gaï, naruto, hinata et kimi. Dans la grande salle : kakashi sur une chaise, iruka à coté d'une chaise, hayte, shikamaru, ino, temari, kankuro/ dans la couloir : sasuké, asuma, kiba, neji, tenten, lee et ,sakura.Les autres avait eu le couraged'aller (en rampant) jusqu'au premeir lit venu. C'est à dire ; shino, Saï, akila, kurenaï , anko,e t genma.Et ils sont beau les ninja de Konoha….-.-

_Gaara : bon faut que j'en parle au prof…_

Gaara : eh. Hey ! (en secouant Iruka)

Iruka : mmmh… (dors à moitié)

Gaara (perdant patience) :ooh ! debout !

Iruka : putain, quoi !

Gaara lui tendit le message laissé par les cuisiniers. Le chunin le lut rapidement.

Iruka : super..on va s'en occuper.

_Akila :ouuaaah ! (aille) pfiouu. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi 48h._

Puis elle s'étira de tous sont long dans le lit. Mais quand elle relacha ses muscle son bras gauche tomba sur quelques chose d'autre que le matelas

_Akila : o.O ! qu'est ce que…_

Avant que l'aspirante n'eu le temps de tourner la tête pour voir qu'est ce que c'était, on lui attrapa sa main gauche.

_Akila : O.O ; ! c'est quoi ce d élire ! (regarde pour voir qui c'est) Hein ! je rêve ou koa !_

Akila enleva précipitament se main gauche.

Akila : je…je (sous le choc) je suis désolé ! je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait quelqu 'un…

**voilà! à suivre... qui dormais à coté d'akila?**

**INFO: un nouveau chapitre de "nouvelle vie" posté (histoire de Gaara)**


	56. Chapter 56

**OYO ! voilà encore un chap... **

**moi:réponse à la question: qui est à coté de akila?**

**lecteurs: genma!**

**moi:méé comment vous avez deviné! **

**ah oui, yue redmoon... navré.. vraiment désolé, de t'avoir pris pour une fille...(g honte..)..; mes excuse les plus sincères! ; comment pourrai-je me faire pardonner?**

genma : (se redressant) c'est pas grave, moi aussi je pensais que le lit était vide quand j'y suis aller cette nuit.

Akila : vraiment désolé de vous avoir réveillé…

Genma : je commense à avoir l'habitude d'être coupé dans mes graces matinées.

Akila : ah, vous êtes un amateur ?

Genma : beaucoup oui.

Akila : moi aussi.

Genma : raison de plus pour se rendormir (se ralonge dans le lit)

Akila : mais… il est déjà plus de 9 h

Genma : po grave…

Akila : ah.

_Akila : bon je fais koooaaa ?je fais comme lui ou je me lève ? dormir dans le même lit d'un junin c'est pas très… mans bon genma n'est pas le genre de ninja qui s'arrte sur ce genre de chose. Puis (rougis) c'est … (secoue la tête) akila qu'est ce que tu racontes ! c'est ton supèrieur tout de même ! (re-secoue la tête) m'en fou si j'ai envie de m'endormir près de lui je ne vais pas louper cette occasion !_

Finalement elle se recoucha elle aussi, mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait surement pas se redormir..

_Akila : faut que j'en profite, faut que j'en profite !XD_

_… : elle est belle. Pourquoi je m'en suis pas rendu compte plus tot. Elle a toujours essayé de prendre soin de moi, et moi je l'ignorai…_

… : sasuké…sasuké ! réveille-toi sasuké-kun

sasuké : (se réveillant)hm ?oh,sakura !

sakura(smile) :tu commensais à tomber sur moi quand tu dormais

sasuké (se redresse) : ah euh pardon.

Les deux ninja faisaient partie de ceux qui était dans le couloir. Ils s'étaient endormi adossé contre le mur.

_Sasuké :je ne veux pas attendre d'avantage._

Sakura s'appreta à se lever mais sasuké la retenu par le bras.

Sasuké : sakura.

Sakura (se rassit) : oui, quoi ?

Sasuké (ne sachant que faire) :je…

Il ne pouvait même plus la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Sakura : quoi ? tu te sens pas bien ? tu as mal as la tête ?

Le garçon sourit, puis toujours tête baissé il la posa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Sakura : ça va sasuké-kun ?

Sasuké : très bien.

_Sakura: non,non,non je dois rêver, c'est pas possible ! il n'a pas put tomber am… lui sasuké unique survivant du massacre du clan uchiwa , celui qui n'a qu'un seul but –de tuer son frère- et tous le reste n'est rien à c'est yeux ! Ino je t'en prie pince moi !_

Sakura : sasuké…

Puis le uchiwa releva sa tête et embrasse maladroitement la fille au cheveux rose.

Asuma : hm hm (se racle la gorge)

Les deux aspirant se s'éparèrent.

Sakura : oups… pa, pardon.

Iruka : kakashi faut réveiller tous le monde.

Kakashi :ok. Dit pour le ravitaillement je te propose de faire des groupes, et qu'on yaille chacun sont tour.

Iruka :ouais de toute façons il est hors de question que se soit que les junin qui y aille

Kakashi : je vais y aller, et je prendrais quelques genins avec moi.

Iruka : daccord, mais ne prend pas que des gateaux,chips, pizza et compagnie !

Le ninja copieur se m'y donc en quête de « volontaire » pour aller faire les courses.

Kakashi :tiens kimi, tu reviendra faire les course avec moi.

Kimi (à peine réveillée) hein pourquoi moi ?

Kakashi : parce que c'est les cuisinier qui l'on demandé. Dépard à 11h.

Kimi : fait chier…

**bon... prochain chap: les victimes de kakashi, et les courses au supermarché du coin.**


	57. victimes de kakashi

**chui contente g dépassé les 250 reviews... mine de rien c'est vite atteind!**

**yue redmoon: content que le chapitre présend a put me pardonner! mais.. dit moi ton secret! comment tu fais pour savoir quels persos vont aller faire les courses avec kakashi! (naruto mais pas hinata!) chui si prévisible que ça? encore le coup de genma dans le meme lit que Akila ça c'était prévisible je l'avoue.. mais là... franchement bravo! D**

**miniyamina: mdr! extra ta com'! XD continue! et comme tu me fais bien rire je t'ai mis en caissière au supermarché!... (regerde sa feuille)... ouais un plus le prochain groupe qui va faire les courses il y a Gaara. alors encore un peu de patience et tu pourra avoir un tit dialogue avec ton gaaraninou!**

**merci pour les autres com': kiba31,**

** Darkhuricaine , sooz06neji (c'est le première fois que je vous vois. bienvenu!)**

anko (passant par là) : tu vas où kakashi ?

kakashi :faire les courses

anko : je t'accompagne.

kakashi : merci !

_kakashi : alors qui va être ma prochaine victime… ah j'ai trouvé !_

kakashi : temari, shikamaru ! debout, vous m'accompagnez pour aller faire les courses !

temari : putain… c'est quoi c'est ninjas qui font les courses comme les femmes au foyer !

shikamaru : bah tu dois être dans ton élément.

Temari : ferme ta gueule.

Shikamaru :

_Kakashi : alors ça fait 3 plus moi et anko. On va en choisir encore 1…_

Il ouvrit la porte d'une chambre :

_Kakashi : ya qui la dedans… ! quoi !_

Kakashi : genma debout !

Kimi : hein ? oups ! euh… héhé ... (génée)

Genma :oh kakashi, c'est toi ?

Kakashi : non,non c'est pas moi…

Genma : écoutes, c'est pas ce que tu crois…

Kakashi : aah ! (l'air inocent) mais je n'insinue rien ! je sais que tu irais dans n'importe quels lit pour pouvoir dormir tranquilement.

Genma : exactement.

_Kakashi : je crois que c'est pas la peine de compter sur eux…_

Quand le junin sortit de la chambre, Naruto passa en courant devant lui, mais le junin la retenu par le col.

Naruto : aargh ! méé ! qu'est ce que j'ai fais !

Kakashi : on ne cours pas dans les couloirs, et pour te punir tu nous accompagnera pour aller faire les courses.

Naruto : hé mais c'est pas à nous d'y aller !

Kakashi : c'est pas à moi non plus.

Vers 11h le petit groupe était prés à partir.

Iruka : ok alors à tout à l'heure, je vais occuper les autres avec le ménage à faire dans les chambres… héhéhé.

Arrivé au supermarché.

Shikamaru : eh galère, eh merde…

Kakashi : on ne jure pas.

Anko : bon je prend le contrôle des opérations (regarde sa liste) naruto tu t'occupes de chariots, shika va chercehr 8 boites de 4 steak hachés, temari 5kg de riz, kimi euh… tu t'occupes des fruits, et kakashi va chercher de l'eau (puis chuchotant à son oreiller) sans oublier les boissons alcoolisée.

Temari : j'ai tous entendu…

Anko : eh ben fait comme si t'avais rien entendus.

Temari : pff alcolo…

Plus tard :

Kimi (arrive vers anko) bon il est où l'espèce d'ahuri avec le caddit !

Anko : chao po. T'as pris quoi comme fruits ?

Kimi :euh.. des orange, pommes,abricor, pêches, melon.

Anko : ça ira.

Un peu plus loin :

_Shika : quels galère , pourquoi faut toujours que ça tombe sur moa…_

Il aperçus temari dans un rayon, et il la rejoignit. Elle ne le vit pas arrivé

Shikamaru : dit, ils sont où les autres.

Temari eu un sursaut.

Temari : hain ! qu..quoi ? (l'air génée)

Shikamaru : c'est quoi toute ces boites de toute les couleurs que tu prends ?

Temari : …

Shikamaru regarda plus précisement. Aussitôt qu'il compris ce que c'était il dérourna les yeux.

Shika :ok. Bon je vais me débrouiller retrouver les autres ! (pars vite faits)

_Temari : la honte… -.- ;_

**_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_**

**_bon bah voilà. le prochain chap': les courses!_**

**_le couple tema/sika ne devrait pas tarder. mais en y réfléchissant pendant les vac' je sais pas si je vais faire un tenten/neji (navré...). et en ce qui concerne un akila/ genma.. j'y réfléchie bien...mais je sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre._**

**_a+_**


	58. Chapter 58

**la suite des aventures de nos ninjas préférés!**

**petit dédicass à tous ce qui reprennent les cours! bon courage à tous! D**

**merci pour les reviews! plus vous m'en avoyer plus la fic ira loin!**

kimi : aah ! te voilà naruto ! on te chercher partout, baka !

naruto : tu as vue les crabes dans l'aquariul, ils se marchent dessus !

kimi : putain Naruto t'as quel âge bordel !tu prends le caddit et tous reste dans une grand allée pour que tous le monde puisse te trouver facilement !

naruto : le caddit il peut se garder tout seul, je préfère me rendre utile.

Kimi : bah viens avec moi alors.

Anko : bon… (regarde sa liste)ça c'est fait, ça aussi… faut prendre des gateaux maintenant.

Kimi : ouai ! mon rayon préféré !XD on peut prendre des pim's ?

Naruto : non des Mars.

Anko : ohlà ohlà ! il n'y aura rien de tous ça ! ça sera Petit Prince pour tous le monde !

Kimi : pourquoi ?

Anko : c'est moin chers.

Naruto : non c'est les Petit Beurre les moins chers.

Anko : crotte ! c'est Petit Prince ou rien !

Kimi : méééeuh.

Plus tard :

Kakashi avait fait une halte au rayon des livres …érotique. Mais temari et naruto le rejoignèrent temari : on fait quoi maintenant ?

Kakashi : hein ?

Naruto : vous lisez quoi ?

Kakashi : quelques chose. Vous avez tous trouvez ?

Temari : je croie.

Kakakshi : on va y aller alors (ferme son livre et le remet en place) naruto pose ce bouquin !

A la caisse avec une charmante caissière qui s'appelait Yamina ()

Bip,bip…bip…

Anko : naruto aide nous à décharger les affaire sur la tapis roulant !

Kakashi : mine de rien le caddit est bien remplit.

Temari donna un coup de coude à kimi lorque kakashi reprochait dangereusement sa main des paquet de serviette hygiènique et tampon.

Kimi : O.o !

Mais kimi eu le temps de les prendre avant lui. Kakashi la regarda.

Kimi : ; ; ;

Kakashi : -.- (s'en fou)

_Kimi : ouff….putain c'était moin une…_

Sur le chemin du retour :

Kimi : aï, aïe ! mes doigts ! j'en ai marre mes sacs sont trop lourd quelqu'un veut me les échanger ?

Anko : non merci.

Kimi : kakashi senseï ! help me !

Kakashi : je comprend pas l'anglais.

Kimi : aidez moi, merde !

Kakashi : non je m'appel pas « merde », moi c'est kakashi.

Kimi : jouer pas sur les mots ! vous pouvez me prendre un sacs s'il vous plait !

Kakashi : t'es un ninja non ? prend ça comme un entrainement.

Kimi : mééééé ! XD on est en vacance !

Kakashi : …. -.- (s'en fou)

Kimi : aidez moi, sinn je dit à tous le monde que vous avez pris des bières et du vin !

_Shikamaru : kakashi + alcool … j'aimerai bien voir le résultat.._

Kakashi : m'en fou, dit le c'est pas pour moi qu'on en a acheté.

Anko : kakashi…. Je vais te tuer

Kakashi : de toute façon je supporte très bien alcool, et vous serz incapable de savoir si j'en ai bu un pas.

_Shikamaru : ah… bon on est fixé._

Temari : c'est anko qui en a demandé.

Naruto : ah demander quoi ?

Temari : de l'alcool.

Shikamaru : c'est immorale que les responsable d'enfant boive pendant une colonie.

Anko : hey ! vous êtes des ninjas ! vous savez vous garder tous seul, et vous défendre.

Kimi : oui mais , les colonie c'est pour les enfants ! c'est pas eux qui doivent surveiller les enfants bande d'incultes !

Kakashi : les enfants ont des plaisirs. Les adultes en ont des autres, si ça les amuse de sa défonceril le font.

Temari : c'est quoi cet argument de merde !

Kimi : dès que l'on rentre j'appels les flics !

Anko : c'est nous les flics dans ce pays !

Kimi : ….. !

Temari : c'est quand meme pas normal !

**PS: pour ce qui avait pas compris ce que c'était les boites de toutes les couleurs du chapitre précédent c'est en fait des serviette et des tampax por les filles! (imaginez la tête d e shikamaru!XD)**


	59. rando vtt

**oui je sais chui en retard...mais avec la rentrée j'avais d'autre préocupations.**

**merci au reviews: yue redmoon (toujours présent!), inunobaka (je vias pas te frapper parce que g été longue à poster se chap donc on est kit!), et Panda-Teddiursa.**

de retour au centre , le grouges de ninjas déposèrent les course dans la cuisine.

Temari pris celui où il y avait les truc pour les filles (). Akila la rejoingni dans le hall d 'entrée.

Akila : ah ! la livraison est arrivée

Temari : oui mais pour savoire qui est a qui…. Ça va poser problème.

Akila (mettant ces main en porte voie) : HEY LES FILLES ! RAMENER VOUS , LE STOCK DE TAMPAX, ET SERVIETTES SONT ARRIVEE !

Temari (plus rouge qu'une tomate) : putain mais tu veux que je t'aide ! t'as fini de gueuler comme ça ! tous le monde à entendus !

Akila : bah c'est le but.

Temari : et les garçons t'en fait quoi triple idiote !

Akila : et alors ! ça prouve qu'on est des filles !

Temari : mon dieu… -- :

13h32 et 48secondes. Le repas viens de ce terminer, mais avant que les genins quitte la table, kakashi fait un discour :

kakashi : un peu de calme s'iiiiiiiiil vous plait !

genin : bla bla bla !

iruka : OOOH ECOUTEZ ! SILENCE !

genin : bla…bla …. (silence)

naruto : blablubloble…

iruka : NARUTO FERME –LA !

kakashi : cette après midi on va faire une rando….

Genin : A NON PLUS DE RANDONNEE !

Kakashi : laissez moi finir bande de chieurs ! j'ai dit qu'on allez faire une rando en vélo !

Genin : PAS DANS LA MONTAGNE !

Kakashi : calmez vous ! j'ai pas dit que ce serait dans la montagne. Ça sera en plaine. Allez vous préparez rendez vous prés des locals à vélos a 14h.

Chambre 13 (shino, gaara, hinata)

Gaara : putain mais comme si on avait que ça à foutre ! on est pas à la maternelle !

Shino : c'est quand que t'es content de faire quelques chose ?

Gaara :j'adore tuer les gens qui m'énerve ! voilà ce que j'aime faire !

Shino : si tu me touche je te rendrait la monnaie de ta pièce.

Gaara : tu n'auras pas le temps.

14h02 et 15 secondes.

Iruka (commenssant à sortir quelques VTT) je suppose que tous le monde sait en faire ?

Tenten : ça fait une éternité que j'en ai pas fait…

Un epu plus loin :

Akila : bon alors tu vas dire quoi à Saï ?

Kimi : j'y est réfléchi… mais …. J'en sais rien !

Akila : aarg ! c'est pas compliqué ! tu n'as qu'une seul question à te poser ! est ce que tu éproouve des sentiment pour lui ?

Kimi : baaaaaah… pas vraim..

Akila : bah voilà t'es fixé. Tu lui dit non.

kimi : mééé tu croie que je vais lui dire comme ça…

akila : t'es trop gentille. C'est lui qui t'as demandé, donc c'est toi qui choisis !

kimi : ouai bon ça va je vais me débrouiller !

plus tard :

kakashi : bon tous le monde à un vtt ?

genin : oui.

Kakashi : on est partis alors !

Kueraï : on va enfin avoir un peu de calme.

Genma : …

Hayate : mouais.

La colo commenssait à partir.

Genma : akila attends ! le cable de ton frein arrière n'as pas été remis !

Akila (qui allait partir) : quoi ?

Le junin arriva prés de la jeune fille et remis le cable en question.

Genma ; ça s'aurait con que tu puisse pas freiner.

Akila : euh oui… ;

Les deux ninjas se regardèrent, mais akila détourna vite son regard.

Genma : voilà c'est bon.

Akila : merci ! (pars rejoindre les autres)

Kurenaï : wouah. Heuresement que tu l'as vus.

Genma : j'ai des yeux de rapaces.

Hayte : …

**kurenai, genma et hayate reste au centre. la balade en vtt s'annonce... prometteuse!**

**INFO: je manque de temps pour écrire la suite des aventure des nos ninja préférés (alors que je n'ai pas encore de devoir... ; ) la marge de publication vas donc s'allonger. ils seront publié chaque week end (samedi soir) masi je vous rassure! ils seront plus long !**


	60. rando vtt2

**bon comme promis voilà un chapitre plus long! 2 page au lieu 1! (sur Word)!**

**régalez- vous!**

La rando en VTT commença dans le foret sur un sentier de terre.

Iruka, gaï, et kakashi ouvrait la marche :

Iruka : dans 5 min même pas je paris 2€ qui il en a un qui commense à raler.

Kakashi : arretes de penser à ça ! ils sont calme pour l'instant alors profites-en.

Asuma : aïe euh…

Gaï : ça va ? tu t'es pris un branche dans la figure ?

Asuma (frottant son oeil) : non c'est pas ça. Depuis quelques jours j'ai mal à l'œil quand je bois mon café, et après.

Kakashi : tu as pensé à retirer la petites cuillère avant de boire ?

Asuma : ah… je sais plus. C'est peut être ça.

Sakura : MONSIEURS !

Iruka : j'ai gagné 2€… -- ;

Sakura : la chaine de mon vtt est rouillée !

Iruka : fallait le dire avant qu'on parte ! on ne peut rien faire maintenant.

_Kimi : bon aller j'y vais. Courage !_

Kimi ralentit pour se mettre à la hauteur de Saï.

Saï : ça va kimi ?

Kimi : oui ça va. (silence) euh… j'ai réfléchis à ta « proposition », et…. (regarde Saï qui ne laissait apparaître aucune émotion)… je suis désolé.

Saï (smile) : daccord. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Kimi (génée) : excuse –moi, m…

Saï : je suis rassuré maintenant.

Kimi ?

Saï : depuis un temps je commensait à ne pas être insensible à tes charmes. Je me suis méfié car cela pouvait avoir un mauvais effet sur ma concentration durant les missions. Je t'ai donc demandé si tu voulais sortir avec moi en étant pratiquement sur que tu refuserais. Sachant que je n'ai aucune chance avec toi, je peux donc t'oublier, et de me donner à font dans les missions que l'on demande d'executer.

Kimi ? ah. Bah…. T'en mieux.

Saï :

_Kimi : bah putain heureusement que j'ai refusée…._

Kimi rejoignit son amie akila :

Akila : alors ?

Kimi : trop long à expliquer.

Akila : mais…

Kimi : il est soulagé que j'ai refusée.

Akila ? ah bon.

Environs 1 heure plus tard, notre rando se trouvait face à un ruisseau de.. disons 5 mètres de large, avec une profondeur supèrieure à 30 cm d'eau, et avec plein de cailloux au font.

Iruka : alors.. d'après la carte…. Faut traverser le ruisseau !

Quelques genins : QUOI !

Iruka : oooh ! c'est pas compliqué faut juste pas ralentir au risque de poser le pieds dans l'eau. aller ! c'est parti !

Iruka avança est passa le premier dans le ruisseau. Il en ressortit sans problème.

Iruka : aller, bouger- vous !

Kakashi pris plus d'élant que le chunin. Il passa aussi.

Sasuké : bon bah.. quand faut y aller, faut y aller…

Anko : aller bande de mauviette ! (force le passage pour traverser le ruisseau)

Anko : aah ! merrrrrrrrrrd…

sa roue dérappa sur les cailloux glissant, mais elle réussit a poser son pieds sur une partie d'un rocher hors de l'eau.

anko : deuuuh.

Puis elle répris de l'élant est fini sa traversée.

Kakashi : bo dit donc c'était moin une.

Anko : la ferme.

Gaï, et Asuma passèrent sans difficulté. Maintenant c'était autour des genins.

Pendant ce temps au centre. Les trois junins était sur des chaises longues sur la plage tranquille…

Kurenaï : qui vas nous chercher à boire ?

Hayate et genma : toi.

Kurenaï : meuhéé ? soyez galant et allez-y.

Hayayte : je peux pas chui encore faible.

Genma (se moquant) pov' chouchou ! et fait gaffe avec le soleil tu vas attraper une insolation.

Kurenaï : vas-y genma toi qui à l'air en pleine forme.

Genma : chui pas en pleine forme, parce que j'ai pas eu droit à ma grâce mat' à cause de kakashi.

Hayate : ah ! tiens en parlant de ça à ce qu'il paraît tu as été retrouvé dans le même lit que Akila.

Kurenaï : tu savais que c'est pas légal de faire des trucs avec des mineurs ?

Genma (se redressant) : hééé ! ou tu vas chercher tous ça ? j'ai rien fait !

Kurenaï : je te croie. Je plaisantais c'est tous.

Genma : ça m'énerve ça ! tous le monde croie que … !

Kurenaï : tu vas chercher des boissons ?

Genma : (se leve) : vous faites chier !

Kurenaï :

Retour à la rando :

Kakashi : aller, on a pas que ça à foutre ! sasuké tu es le plus près, vaz-y !

Sasuké : ouais ça va !

Gaara : si tu tombe j'éclates de rire.

Sasuké : la ferme, face de chameau !

Sasuké passa le ruisseau sans être mouillé.

Sasuké : na !

Gaara (boude) : …

Sasuké : aller, viens sakura !

_Ino : héééé ? c'est quoi ce délire ? voilà qui l'appel avec un large sourire ? et moi alors !_

Sakura traversa à son tour. C'était moin une mais elle réussit.

Shino fut le 3ème genin à passer sans casse.

Hinata (à voie basse) : je ne vais pas y arriver, je ne vais pas y arriver…

Naruto :A MOI ! héhé ! XD

Gaara : si il tombe, c'est que qu'il est , et resta, un moin que rien.

Naruto s'élança : mais ne regardait pas où il allait , vue qu'il se croyais déjà de l'autre coté, sa roue avant cogna une grosse pierre, et l'ahuri se retrouva les deux pieds dans l'eau.

Naruto : méé qu'est ce qu'elle foutait la cette pierre !

Gaara : c'est ce que je pensais c'est un moin que rien… ;

Hinata (complètement paniqué): oh lala… mon dieu

Naruto : hinata ! tu peux le faire !

Hinata encougé par naruto fint par s'élancer les yeux fermés en criant : naruto ! malgrés ce qu'on pourrais croire ce nom ne lui donna pas la poisse et elle ne tomba pas dans l'eau.

Saï fut le suivant.

Gaara : …

Il passa comme un pro de vtt.

Gaara (jalou) : on ne fera pas de commentaires la dessus.

_Kimi : quelle métrise quand même…_

Shikamaru s'engagea au son tour, mais pendant se traversée :

Temari : aller shikamaru !

Shikamaru (ne controlant plus son vélo) : put….. !

splach !

Il ne fit pas que se mouiller les pieds : il tomba carrément dans l'eau.

Shikamaru : temari !

Temari (confuse) : je ne voulais pas que tu tombe ! chui désolé.

Quelques genins : ah ah ah !

Shikamaru : fumier !

Il repris son vélo et termina sa traversée à pieds…

_Shika : t'as du bol d'être une fille.. sinon je te turais…. Putain je suis gaugé des pieds et la tête ! fait chier !_

Iruka : suivant !

**prochain chap: encore la rando.**

**a venir: soirée boom remplacer par un cours de catéchisme...**


	61. FIN RANDO VTT

Shino, kiba, lee, choji,kimi passèrent le ruisseau correctement

_Gaara : shino : nan mais lui il est bizarre…. Kiba : c'est rien qu'un pov' batard, lee : pfff j'aurais bien aimé qui se taul, Choji : vus son poids je passait qui tomberai avant même de l'avoir tranversé, et kimi bah … en t'en que fille je ne m'attendais pas à mieux que Choji…. Mais bon…ah ! c'est au tour de mon lourdeau de frère…(regarde).. et merde il est passé… fait chier j'ai interet à assurer si je veux garder ma réputation de psychopates parfait, sanguinaire, et qui n'a peur de rien…_

Autour d'akila : elle s'engagea mais perda de la rapidement vitesse à cause de sol rocailleux…

Kakashi : avance, avance !pédale !

Akila s'éxecuta et elle réussit à passer le ruisseau.

Akila : ouff…

Kimi : bravo, chui fier de toi.

Akila : ouais je saaaaais.

Tenten ne fit pas mieux que Shikamaru : elle se peta la gueule (c'est la cas de le dire…) dans l'eau et en prime elle se tordit la cheville.

Tenten : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH ! PUTAIN J'EN AI MARRE DE ME FAIRE MAL ! BORDEL DE MERDE !XDDDDDDD

Temari : ça va ?

Tenten : A TON AVIS ! TTTT

Kakashi (soupire): la la…

Ce fut au tour de Temari :

Shikamaru : attention ya un serpent dans l'eau !

Temari : KYYAAAA !XD (lache son guidon)

Splaaaach !

Shikamaru : chacun son tour !

Temari : purée ! c'est pas vrai… TT-TT

Elle ateignit l'autre coté du ruisseau :

Temari (à shika) : toi…… tu ne paye rien pour attendre…

Shika : héhé.

Après quelques seconde de concentration, Gaara, traversa le ruisseau sans problème particulier

_Gaara : héhéhé…. J'ai la tête d'un Killer, chui quand même doué au vtt.. héhéhé_

Temari : gaara, fait attention ya une…. !

Sspgdrmlgjdhj,gfkspdzegmùg ..

Gaara : merde.

Naruto : ahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! le mauvais !

Sasuké : mmmh miam, en plus elle semble bien fraiche !

Gaara : vos gueules.

Kimi (l'air dégouté) : aaaaah… la mega crotte de vache…

Akila : on appel ça une bouse de vache, kimi.

Iruka : Gaara tu n'oublira pas de nettoyer ta roue avant de rentrer en centre.

Gaara (sur les nerfs, mais ne le montre pas) : …. -- ;

La balade en vtt reprit a travers les plaines des bas paturages. Imaginez un peu.. le vert vif de l'herbe, le bleu azur du ciel, le vaches, les moutons qui broutent, les magnifiques montagnes en dernier plan, le pioupiou des oiseaux, et le chant des insectes. Nos randonneurs avançaient tranquillement a travers ce paradis terrestre.

Temari : c'est beau quand même.

Gaara : c'est moche ya pas un grain de sable en vue….

Ccrrr..crrrr crraftefkmhgnjgfmbnnfqaùlfgbhksufkqdk

Sakura : aaaaah ! merdeuh ! j'ai déraillé ! KAKASHI SENSEI !

Kakashi : oui ?

Sakura : j'ai dérailler, je fais quoi ?

Kakashi : pédale.

Sakura :aaaaah ! très drole ! hey ! mais attendez moi ! XD

Sasuké s'arreta pour l'attendre.

Sasuké : kakashi a raison. Remonte sur ton vélo est pédale. La chaine se remettra toute seul.

Sakura : aah.

Sakura s'executa. Après quelques mètre le chaine se remis en place. Sasuké lui sourit.

Sakura : merci !

2h plus tard, nos ninjas était sur le chemin du retour, dans la foret. Kakashi s'arreta le heute d'une grade descente d'une centaine de mètres. Le début de celle ci été persemé de gros cailloux, et la suite ( plus de la moitié) était juste de la terre et des feuilles.

Kakashi : pour rentrer au centre faut descendre.

Tenten : ya pas un autre chemin ! je tiens pas à encore me faire mal !

Iruka :non il y a que celui là.

Tenten : ben voyons….

Kakashi (s'élençant dans la grande descente) : alllez rendez en bas !

Naruto : ouai SUPER ! WAOUUUUH !

Hinata (pas rassurée) : ooh.. mon dieu…

Tenten : faut pas abuser non plus ! moi je descend à pieds !

Kiba : hey ! attendez ! on fait une course !

Shikamaru : ça va pas non !

Lee : ouai, je veux bien !

Neji : sans moi.

Sasuké : je dois garder ma dignité, donc j'accepte.

Saï : je veux bien moi !

Kiba : trois, deux , un , GO !

Temari (les garçons passant a toute vitesse devant elle) : kyaaaa ! BANDE DE TARÉS !

Tenten, hinata, ino,et sakura préréferent descendre à pieds.

Kakashi n'appuyait même pas sur ses freins et descendait la pente à vive allure. Gaï, et asuma le suivait de près. Tandis que Iruka, et Anko y allaient plus doucement. Du coté des garçons qui faisait la course Kiba qui avait la premieère place fut rattrapé par un Saï qui semblait être dans son élément.

Les autres descendaient lentement la pente au début puis ce laissé aller pour la fin.

Kimi : WAAAAAAAAAAH CA DECOUAFFE ! XD

Temari : WOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !

Gaara : je ne vois pas pourquoi s'extaser… --

A la fin de la descente, kakashi s'arreta avec un dérapage controlé superbe. Puis il attendit les autres :

Gaï, asuma, anko arrivèrent.

Saï fut le premier Genin (anbu) à arrivé au bout. Tout comme kakashi il stoppa avec avec magnifique dérapage.

Kakashi : copieur.

Anko : t'es mal placé pour dire ça.

Ensuite Kiba,Sasuké, Lee.

Sasuké : mééé !

Kiba : ah ahah ! alors le Uchiwa on a une petite faiblesse pour le Vtt !

Sasuké : m'en fou, au combat chui meilleur que toi.

Neji, akila, Choji, Gaara, temari, shika, sakura, kimi, shino arrivèrent sur leur vélo, tandis que naruto arriva a coté de son vélo

Naruto (après que se chute soit terminé) : aïeuuuh !

Gaara : cas désespéré… -- ;

Les derniers arrivèrent.

Le centre n'était plus loin :

Iruka : bon bah finalement c'était pas si nul que ça.

Kakashi : pourquoi ça serait nul ?

Iruka :hay les mome ça vous à plus !

Kimi : super !

Akila : ouai !

Shino : …

Hinata : …euh…

Naruto : trop cool !

Tenten : non.

Gaara : naze.

Temari : ça aurait été encore mieux sans Shikamaru

Shikamaru : …… j'aurais mieux fait de rester au centre..

Choji : j'ai faim.

Kankuro (soupire) :…

Lee : c'était cool !


	62. le soir

**bonjour! chui là!... **

**et oui le lycée ne me donne pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire... je suius obliger de faire ça le vendredi soir, et si j'ai pas fini le samedi...,c'est galère surtout que j'aime pas écrire en un seul jet.**

**mais bon heureusement le les reviewers sont la pour m'encourager! merci à tous !**

**kiba31, yue redmoon toujours fidèle au poste, **

**miniyanina, inunobaka: gros bisous!**

**pour les autres commes: Darkhuricaine, Suatsu, Luloria, Panda-Teddiursa, Keikoku-sama... je vous voix moin souvent mais merci pour tout! j'espère vous voir à chaque chapitre!**

**et ce qui lise ma fic et qui ne poste pas reviews... s'il vous plait faites un effort! écriver juste un petit mot! lol **

* * *

Le soir vers 8h : à la cantine.

1ère table :

tenten : j'ai plus de cheville ,et de jambe…. TT.TT

kimi : ouais… surtout les jambes….

Naruto : moi j'ai bobo au dos.

Sasuké : pfff ! vue comme tu t'es ramassé cela ne m'étonnes pas.

Naruto : moi je pense à m'éclaté ! chui pas un coincé du cul !

Sasuké : ouais mais le coincé du cul, il est meilleur que celui qui pense qu'a s'éclater, du point de vus ninjutsu, et taijutsu !

kimi : 'pouvé pas arretez 5 min… et naruto pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Hinata ?

naruto : elle a voulu mangeer avec les autres filles.

A la table voisine :

Temari : bon les filles l'heure est grave.

Akila : a quels sujet ?

Temari : les garçons.

Hinata : ah.

Sakura : est pourquoi que nous quatre ? tenten, kimi, et les autre t'en fait quoi ?

Temari : désolé mais comme tu le voix il y a que quatre place sur les tables. J'irais les voir plus tard.

akila : et qu'est ce qui sont les garçons ? tu veux nous caser ?

Temari : ça vas pas non ! ça ,ça vous regarde. Je veux parler …. Comment dire… (réfléchit)

Akiola : bon accouche.

Temari : sur le plan masochisme.

Akila, hinata : …. ?

Temari : j'en ai marre que l'on nous prennent pour des merdes ! quand il font leur course, à la plge, ou en vélo, c'est toujours entre eux ! et nous on sert de décor !

Hinata : …

Akila : moai… mais je voie pas en qu…

Temari : moi ça me soul ! et je veux nous venger. C'est pas demuis que l'on est en vacance, c'est aussi en temps que ninja.

Sakura : mouai pour ça chui daccord

Akila : et tu compte faire koa ?

Temari : leur tendre un piège.

Sakura : quel genre ?

Temari : bah en fait….. j'ai aps encore d'idée ! ;

Akila : tu nous dira quand tu en aura trouver une.

Temari : eeh ! je compte sur vous pour m'aider ! et pour garder le secret.

Une autre table :

Gaara : (mange, mange)….

Lee : snif snif (renifle) mmmh ça sens la buse ici !

Gaara : ferme ta gueule !

Lee : ahahahahaah !

Neji : lee, fous lui la paix. J'ai pas envie d'avoir de l'hémoglobine dans ma ratatouille.

Lee : pff ! il serait incapable de tuer quelqu'un ici et maintenant.

Gaara (regard de psychopate) : tu crois ça ?

Lee : euh… j'ai rien dit. Ah en fait Saï tu avait déjà fait du VTT avant ? (jaloux) aprce que tu … tu te débrouille plutot bien.

Saï : non,non c'est la premier fois que j'en fait.

Lee : … --

Neji :… --

Gaara : pff…

Saï : pourquoi ? cela vous étonne ?

Lee : nan, rien.

A la fin du repas Iruka se leva pour parler au genins

Iruka : il est … presque 9h. je vous propose d'aller regarder la télé.

Naruto : et il y a quoi à la télé ?

Kakashi : prison break. (et ouai !)

Kiba : kécécé ?

Asuma : c'est génial, vous verez.

Tous ?

Devant la télé, pendant le 2ème épisode de Prison Break :

Ino (a voie basse) : ooh..putain..il va se faire défoncer…. (glissant de plus en plus de sa chaise)

Sakura tenai fermement la bras de Ino tellement elle été prise par le suspens. Hinata s'en tortillait même les doigts. Tenten avais oublié la douleur de sa chenille. Temari, akila , kimi avaient les yeux collé à l'écran. choji mangeait des chips (quand il est stressé !). Shikamaru ne dormait pas. Même Saï et gaara semblait suivre la série avec interet. Les autres et le juninre gardaient aussi.

Puis ce fut l'heure de la pub. Tous le monde put reprendre une respiration normal.

Kimi : bah di donc faut pas être cardiaque quand on regarde ça.

Akila : grave.

Temari : alors gaara, toi qui regarde pratiquement jamais la télé (plus doucement) ,à par quand il y a un meurtre ou ce genre de truc,(reprenant normalement), ça te plait ?

Gaara : c'est juste un gars qui veut jouer le héros en se prennant pour Mac Giver.

Kankuro : tu serais capable de faire ça pour Gaara, temari ?

Temari : bah ouai quand même !

Gaara : bah moi je viendrais pas vous chercher.

Temari : charmant.

Kankuro : ouai c'est sur tu serais meme pas capable de préparer une évasion comme il l'a fait avec ton cerveau de psycopathe…

Gaara : tu tiens vraiment pas beaucoup à la vie kankuro…

Temari : tu devrais bien t'endtre avec LE psycopathe de la série.

Gaara : T-Bag ? ça va pas non ! chui pas un pervers moi !

Naruto : eh, sasuké tu drevrais prendre exemple sur lui !

Sasuké : je fait la promesse ue après avoir tué mon frère ça seras toi le prochain sur la liste.

Tenten : par contre moi j'aimerai bien me retrouver dans la même cellule que ce Mikael !

Kimi : moi aussi !


	63. petit chap

**désolé pour le week end dernier, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps!! milles excuses**

**je remercie lecteurs ,qui n'ont pas l'habitude de poster des reviews, d'en avoir posté au chapitre précédent!!! au moin je me rend compte que mon histoire plait vraiment à bbeaucoup de personnes!! merci pour tous: Idael, Panda-Teddiursa, Molly Stevenson, Hemisphere (je vois que m'a fic t'as bouffée ton aprés midi! j'espère que tu t'es régalé!), Luloria, sooz06neji**

**et les autres:inunobaka, Darkhuricaine, yue-redmoon, mimiyanina... MERCI MERCI MERCIIII !!!XD**

* * *

la 2ème partie de la séries ce passa, et tous le monde regagnèrent leur chambre.

Chambre 12 (choji, shikamaru, temari)

Choji (baille) : le vélo m'a crevé….

Shikamaru : moi il y a pas que le vélo qui m'a fatigué…. (regarde Temari)

Temari : meeuuhéé ? toi aussi tu ma fais tomber !

Shikamaru : c'est toi qui a commensé !

Temari : et toi, tu as bien aimé continuer !

Shikamaru : je me suis vengé !

Choji : lalalala… regardez moi c'est deux là : on dirait un vieux couple…

Shikamaru : non mais ça va pas non ! faut être aussi timbré que Gaara pour épouser une fille comme elle !

Temari : pardon !

Chambre 13 (gaara, shino, hinata)

_Hinata : dommage que je ne suis pas avec naruto… TT.TT_

Chambre 11 (naru, kiba, lee)

_Naruto : dommage que je ne suis pas avec hinata… (soupire)_

Kiba (s'allongeant sur son lit) : aah.. c'était comme même bien cette balade en vélo.

Lee : ouais le seul truc chiant c'est que ma chaine était rouillé et que fallait encore plus forcer pour avancer…

Kiba : naruto, tu m'explique comment tu as fait pour te toller dans le descente ?

Naruto : mééé ! mes freins ils ne marchaient plus !

Lee : ouais, genre…

Naruto : c'est vrai !et il y a vait des cailloux … pi voilà quoi.

Lee : …

* * *

**oui je sais le chap est extrèment court... mais...**

**le lycée, les devoirs, les autres mangas (Emerging, Samurai deeper kyo) qui essaye de me faire publier Naruto pour que je m'intéresse plus à eux (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire), "vancance général pour les genins" commense à battre de l'aile. La motivation n'a plus la meme intensité que quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire(sauf les encouragements dans les reviews!), l'imagination me manque... (j'ai l'impression de me repéter dans ma fic non?).**

**MAIS JE N'AI PAS ENCORE RENNONCE !!!! "vacance général pour les genins" ne vas pas ce terminer comme ça!**

**lecteurs, lectrice j'ai besoin de vous pour contunier!!! posté des reviews d'encouragements, ou autre! vous êtes ma dernière motivation!!!! l'avenir de cette fic est entre vos mains!!!! alors! lachez vous sur les reviews!!!**

**le week end prochain je posterai un nouveau chapitre (SI j'ai le temps de l'écrire), QUE SI VOUS M'AVEZ CONVAINCU DE CONTINUER A ECRIRE.**

**voilà.**

**gros bisous a tous!!**


	64. chui de retour!

**je suis finalement de retour!!! vos revews mon énormement plus!! MERCI A TOUS!!! XD**

**dès que j'ai commencée a recevoir les 3 premiers j'ai craqué! c'est fou combien on peut avoir de reviews quand l'avenir de la fic est en jeux! j'ai de nouvel idée qui me trottent dans la tete, et j'ai un chapitre d'avance!! (ça n'arrive pas tous les jours!). j'ai résumé les phrases que vous m'avez envoyé est qui mon le plus touché:**

"Aller, et bien maintenant, répète après moi "Mes fidèles lecteurs m'ont convaincu de continuer à écrire cette super fic" Aller, encore, encore, minimum 69 fois !" **Panda-Teddiursa**

"si tu n'arrive plus a publier, et ben fait comme tantine(j'aodre m'appelez mamie ou tantine inu, c'est grave docteur?) et met toi devant le pc et force toi..."** inunobaka**

"Yanina: Ouin! Ze veux reaparaitre dans cette fic!  
Gaara: Elle te lachera pas les basquettes jusqu'a la fin de l'histoire..." **mimiyanina (continu tes petit dialogue!)**

"Continue ! J'adore cette histoire ! Elle nous change de toute les autre fic habituel !C'est ma préférer en plus ! Chaque Week-end j'espére lire la suite !" **yue-redmoon**

**"**je t'envoie un comm.. pour te dire ke ton histoire est vraiment géniale et que j'aimerait que tu fasse un Sasu-Saku!! "** Sakura-haruno07**

"bon, moi je suis spagnol don mon francias nes´t pas trop bon, mais je voudrais te dire, que ton fin es realment cool, et qul faut absolument que tu le continue sil te plait  
j´atads vite la chapitre 64, et ecoute, on est beacouo deja quon aime ton fic, tu ne peux pas nous laiser tomber comme-ca non?" **Elder-Sensei (j'ai été très surprise, et méga contente que ma fic soit lut par un espagnol!! je vais commencer à être connus dans tout l'Europe!! lol merci beaucoup pour ton reviews!!)**

"ta fanfic est super alors please de l'arrete pas .Tu as de super idée alors coutinue.On est plein a suivre ta fanfic alors continue a écrit pour nous ."**rosenoire22**

"ne renonce pas! ne jamais abandonner!continue la et vite! elle est super!"**sloth90**

"Moi perso j'adore ta fic et moi perso je trouve pas que tu te répète alors courage dans ta quête d'inspiration" **Darkhuricaine**

"stp ne nous abandonne pas et fais nous encore rêver "**injalle**

**voilà je croie que j'ai fait le tour, encore merci!!!**

Ishiapacha: **J'ai lu ton message avec intention, et je vais y répondre :**

**I – « je besoin de vous pour contunier ! » C'est pas une faute d'orthographe car j'ai juste inversé le « i » et le « u » (ça m'arrive en écrivant avec le clavier). Pour les fautes que je fais dans ma fic je sais c'est honteux, chui en terminal et je fais des fautes que même un élève de 6ème ne faire pas. Mais mon correcteur orthographique sur Word ne marche pas (va savoir pourquoi… je l'ai réinstallée plusieurs fois, il n'y a rien à faire). Faire corriger 70 pages par un proche (famille, ou amis…) c'est un peu long (surtout que les mangas n'intéressent pas grand monde dans mon entourage). J'ai pensée la faire corriger par un ou une porteur (euse) de reviews qui mon proposé leur service (c'était très gentil de leur pars) mais j'aime pas trop faire des « avants première » ! **

**Tous ça pour dire que ce qui lisent ma fic pour l'histoire se foutraient de mon orthographe. Ce qui compte c'est de passer un bon moment de détente en lisant l'histoire. L'orthographe passe en deuxième. Mais je ferais un peu plus attention les prochaine fois en me relisant.**

**II- ouais c'est vrai pour le « l'avenir de cette fic est entre vos main… » j'y suis peut être allé un peu fort. Je sais que ce genre de phrase, ou de « demande » ,comme tu le dis, font mauvaise effet (j'ai aussi lu ça sur le site : ), mais je tiens à te faire remarquer que (après avoir revu tous les chap que j'ai publié) j'ai mis ce genre de phrase qu'une seul fois (sans compter le premier chap car c'est normal de demander l'avis du lecteur pour un début d'histoire). Je ne les pas fait dans les autres chapitres . D'ailleurs je n'aime pas marquer ça je trouve, comme tu l'as dit encore une fois, que ça fait pitié.**

**Alors pourquoi l'ai je fais à au chapitre précèdent ?****C'est simple : toi tu écrie pour toi-même, ok je comprends moi c'est pareil. « …Et fais partager mes écrits aux lecteurs, ça plait ou ça plait pas, libre à eux d'apprécier ou non, je suis ouverte à tout commentaire » là encore je suis d'accord avec toi. « Mais je ne comprends pas les personnes qui écrivent dans le but de recevoir le plus de reviews » je t'arrête tous de suite car se n'est pas du tout mon intention. Peut être qu' au bout du compte c'est toi qui es jalouse, parce que j'ai vue tes fics que tu as fais sur Harry Potter et il n'y en a pas tellement des reviews.**

**J'ai beaucoup de reviews parce que j'ai publié beaucoup de chapitre (qui sont assez courts) et si tu regarde plus en détail à chaque nouveau chap c'est souvent les même personnes qui en poste. Donc ça veut pas dire qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui la lise. Cot » nombre de reviews forcement je suis satisfaite. Alors , je n'ai pas marqué ce type de petit paragraphe ou phrase (…) pour en avoir encore plus, ça serait stupide de ma pars.**

**Cela fait deux semaines que je n'avais par écris sur cette fic (pas assez de temps, manque d'imagination…), et comme chez la plupart des fan de mangas (ou dans les autre domaine) une « passion » (même si le mot est un peu fort) n'est pas « éternel », et je commençais à m'en désintéresser. Je m'en voulais, si j'allais abandonner ma fic, car j'allais laisser tomber tous mes lecteurs. Quand même ça se fait pas, moi qui les ai fait rire pendant un bout de temps. Je leur ai donc demandé s'ils voulaient que je continue (si j'aurais eu que un ou deux reviews j'aurais abandonné). Je voulais juste avoir l'avis de mes lecteurs rien de plus. ****Voilà**

**La prochaine fois que tu écriras un autre reviews de ce genre à quelqu'un d'autre réfléchis à 2 fois à ce que tu va mettre, et ne pose le pose pas sur un coup de gueule.**

* * *

Chambre16 (akila, Saï, kankuro)

_Akila : si je me lève cette nuit est ce que je vais revoir Genma ? (Soupire)j'aimerai bien le revoir… (secoue la tête), non non, non ! Je m'étais promis de plus avoir ce genre de pensée ! akila tu exagères, tu ne tiens même pas tes promesses ! (resoupire) pourquoi le monde est t il si dur ?_

Saï : wouhou akila t'es avec nous ?

Akila : hein ? oui, oui chui là.

Saï : tu as la tête souvent ailleurs, en ce moment.

Akila : ah… ouai… peut être.

Saï : ça va ?

Akila : oui tout va bien !

Chambre 22 (sasu, sakura, ino)

Sakura, et sasuké avaient passé la soirée a se lancer des regards très…. Enfin bref vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

_Ino : j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre… (après le « je fait quoi » d'Akila, voilà le « j'en ai marre » de Ino ! ) j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre , j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre…. Putain ils m'énervent ! qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi cette Sakura ! merde à la fin !_

Chambre 45 (neji, tenten, kimi)

_Tenten : je n'y arriverai pas… (regarde Neji qui râle après kimi qui chante sous sa douche) mais… peut être que … c'est mieu ainsi…_

Neji : ferme ta gueule KIMI !

Kimi (chante sous sa douche, …euh pardon : Gueule sous sa douche) : HEY JE SAIS, C'EST UN GRAND VIDE QUAND IL N'EST PAS LAAA ! JE CROIS QU'IL NE LE SAIT MEME PAAAAAS ! PARFOIS J'AIMERAI QU'IL ME PRENNE DANS SES BRAAAAAAAS ! J'AI BESOIN DE LUI PRES DE MOOOOOOOAAAAAA ! (près de toi, Lorie)

Tenten : … -- ; Kimi ?

kimi : OOOOOOOUUUUUUUIIII !

Tenten : c'est qui ce « j'ai besoin de lui prés de moi » ?

Kimi : personne !

Neji : du moment que ce n'est pas moi..

Cette nuit fut calme étant donné que le genins et le junins étaient encore fatigue de leur rando dans la montagne.

Chambre 11 (naruto, kiba, lee)

_Naruto : hinata….TT-TT_

Lee : ZzZzZzZz

Kiba : ….

Chambre 12 (choji, shika, temari)

Choji : rrrffflll, rrfflll rrrffflll

Temari (main sur les oreilles) :_ la ferme…_

Shikamaru : zzzzzzzz…

Chambre 13 ( gaara, Shino, hinata)

_Gaara : (philosophe, philosophe…) pourquoi je suis né de la sorcellerie ? Pourquoi mon frère est aussi con ? Pourquoi ma sœur est blonde ? Pourquoi j'ai roulé dans de la bouse de vache ? Pourquoi je suis moi , et ne suis je pas un autre ? Pourquoi je vis , pourquoi je vois ? Pourquoi ça me gratte le bras ? Saloperie de moustique…pourquoi il y a le jour et la nuit ? pourquoij'ai un démon en moi et pas un Dieu ? Pourquoi j'ai les cheveux rouges ? pourquoi j'ai accpeté de partir en « vacance avec tous cces tarés ? Pourquoi l'homme éprouve t il des sentiments ? pourquoi nous sommes les seul espèce a avoir évolué ? pourquoi je suis en train de me poser ce genre de questions ? Pourquoi les gens ne sont ils pas aussi dérangé que moi ? Pourquoi je contrôle le sable, et pas l'eau ou le feu ? ouai le feu ça ferai plus classe ! Pourquoi la vie est elle si nulle ?_

_Hinata : naruto…. Snif_

Shino : zzzzzzz.

Chambre 22 (sasu, sakura, ino)

Sakura venait juste de rejoindre Sasuké dans son lit. Ino dormait.

Sasuké (un peu à l'étroit d'un le lit) : oups pardon sakura, désolé.

Sakura : (rouge) c'est pas grave ! Par contre ne me pousse pas plus sinon je tombe du lit.

Sasuké passa son bras sur le dos de la jeune fille.

Sakura?

Sasuké : c'est pour pas que tu tombes.

Sakura : (rouuuge) ah… (smile)

Sakura se mit tout contre le torse nu de l'Uchiwa. Ce torse musclé dont elle avait tant rêvé. Toucher sa peau douce… Son rêve se réalisait enfin…Les mains fines de la jeune fille se baladèrent sur le corps de sasuké. Leur respiration s'accélérait.Le garçon n'osait pas bouger, par peur de mal s'y prendre. Mais lorsque Sakura l'invita à l'embrasser il répondit rapidement à son désir…(rooolala je deviens romantique moi !)

chambre 45 (neji, tenten, kimi)

kimi : mais dans mes rêves les plus fous, il me prend la main et à son tour, il me dit tout bas « je t'aime depuis toujours »… ! (prés de toi, Lorie)

neji : kimi, bordel !

tenten : aaah ! C'est beau de rêver !

neji : alors rêve en silence !

kimi : ah ah ! Je kif cette chanson !XD

neji : on peut dormir oui !

kimi : attends, j'en ai une autre : tous les garçons que je vois me demandent, pourquoi je suis toute seule ?…. ! (toute seule, Lorie)

neji : faudrait savoir ! Tu veux avoir un mec ou pas !

kimi : bah en fait je sais pas…

neji : putain…

chambre 16 (akila, Saï, kankuro)

Brrrrroooooo….

_Akila (rouge) : puuuuutain la honte… tais toi idiot d'estomac ! …._

Quelques minutes plus tard

Brrooo…

_Akila : chuuuteuh ! tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! oooh ! j'en ai ras le cul, je vais bouffer, peut importe s'il y a Genma ou pas, et peux importe ma promesse !_

Elle se leva :

_Akila : ah ! cette fois je n'oublierai pas mon short !…. quoi que….. et si je ne le mettais pas ?…. (réfléchit, réflichit)…. Héhéhéhé de tout façons Genma ne se préoccupe pas de ce genre de détail…. Et pis avec ça, enfin sans ça, je pourrais peu etre le séd…Héhéhé… Akila tu va faire l'erreur de ta vie ! tais –toi je m'en fou ! tous ce que je veux c'est revoir Gen… QUOI QU'EST CE QUE TU A DIS ! j'ai rien dit du tous ! ; je veux juste aller manger quelques chose ! en compagnie de… DE QUI AKILA ! de personne ! (secoue la tête) ooh ! merde j'en ai marre du petit diable, et du petit ange qui se disputent ma conscience ! je fais ce que je veux voilà !….. oui mais d'un autre coté…. Si je faisais l'erreur de ma vie ? baa ! de toute façon faut pas prendre la vie au sérieux sinon on s'en sortira jamais vivant !_

finalement la jeune fille quitta sa chambre sans son short…

* * *

**alors a la semaine prochaine pour un autre chapitre!**


	65. akila a faim?

**me voilà!! avec le chapitre tant entendu par les fans de akila/genma **

**je vous remercie beaucoup beaucoup pour tous vos reviews!! ça me fais trés plaisir que vous soyez content que je continue ma fic! gros bisous à tous!!!XD**

* * *

akila rejoignit la cuisine aidé par les rayons de la pleine lune.

Aussitôt dans la cuisine elle referma la porte derrière elle, et alluma la lumière.

_Akila : eh zut il est pas là ! on s'en fou qu'il soit là où pas ! tu es descendu pour manger point barre ! bon trouvons quelques chose a se mettre sous la dent…_

La ninja chercha parmis les nombreux placards de la cuisine.

_Akila : ah ! oui c'est vrai kimi m'a dit qu'ils avaient acheté que des Petits Princes… bref c'est meiux que rien…. Ou ils sont… (cherche, cherche..) ah ! les voilà !_

Akila se redressa, et…

… : déjà en train de manger ?

akila :aaaaaaaah ! (se retourne)

… : chut !

akila : putain Genma tu m'a fais peur !

genma : parle moin fort.

Akila : oui c'est vrai… dis qu'…

Genma : t'as encore oublié de mettre ton short ?

_Akila : (gros coup de pompe) et merde…. Je savais que j'allais le regretter…TT.TT je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il allait faire attention a ça…. Chui nul…_

Akila : (rouuuuge) hein ? a oui c'est vrai je l'ai oublié ! ; Enfin je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, et donc… ne le prends pas mal ! ; je suis quand meme contente de te revoir, pour qu'on puisse se taper la discute, et…

Genma : et quoi ?

Akila : et…. Et, Voilà quoi ! ; ;

Genma (se rapproche d'akila) : tu …

_Akila :! hein ? que que qu'est ce qu'il fait !_

Genma : (prend doucement le menton d'akila avec ses doigts) tu pensais peut être… (se rapproche encore plus de son visage) que……..(regarde le paquet de petits princes) tu en veux un ?

Akila : Oo ! euh oui bien sur , chui la pour ça de toute façons ! ; ; ; (prend un gateau)

Plus tard, de retour dans sa chambre, akila s'éffondra sur son lit,et ne pensa meme pas a Saï qui dormait à coté d'elle.

_Akila : puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutain ! c'est quoi ce déliiiiire ! j'en revient pas ! pourquoi il s'est approché si prés de moi, et il ma dit : « tu pensais peut etre que… » KKYYYAAAAA ! pourquoi t'as pas fini ta phrase crétin !XD et pis toi akila tu n'étais pas mieux : « je suis quand meme contente de te revoir, pour qu'on puisse se taper la discute, et… » franchement bravo ! pour faire des boulettes t'es la meilleur !il va se faire des idées maintenant !… d'ailleur moi aussi. putain , mais qu'est ce qu'il a voulu DIRE par : « tu pensais peut etre que…. » ! fait chier ! … akila je pensait que tu étais descendu pour manger ! oui, oui je sais mais si il y a Genma en plus c'est encore m… Stop tu ne vas pas recommenser ! avec la méga boulette que tu vient de faire tu ne mérites meme pas de penser à lui ! (soupire)bref la prochaine fois je mettrais quand meme les points sur les « i » avec lui._

Le matin :

Bouuum !

… : aaaiiieuh !

ino (réveillée par le bruit+ se redresse) : qu'est ce que…. OO ! SAKURA ! QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS DANS LE LIT DE SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE !XDDDDDD

sakura : rectification, je ne suis plus dans le lit de sasuké, je suis par terre… ouïe !

ino : mais tu étais dans son lit ! tu a dormis dans le meme lit que lui ! t'as pas le droit de faire ça ! tu viens de briser notre belle amitié !

sakura : mouais , notre amitié n'était pas non plus au beau fixe c'est dernier temps …

ino : ne cherche pas a te justifer ! je te parle plus !

sakura : ah bon ?

ino : OUIIII !

sakura : tant pis alors.

Ino : OO !

Chambre 45 (tenten, neji, kimi)

Kimi (se réveille, enfin a été réveillé) : hmmmm… putain qui est ce qui a crié ?

Neji : je croie que c'étais ino.

Kimi : comment tu le sait, tu as reconnu sa voie ?

Neji : si mon nom est Hyuga c'est pas pour rien.

Kimi : ah oui c'est vrai, tes byakugan.

Neji : et je doit dire que… les deux autres on fait des truc bizarres cette nuit.

Tenten, et kimi : COMMENT !

Tenten : tu, tu veux dire que Sakura, et Sasuké, on….

Kimi : ooh ! le vicieux tu les as espioné !

Neji : hey ! ca va pas non ! c'est juste que tous les soir je regarde ce que font les autres ! et… j'ai meme appris quelques choses de beaucoup plus interressant… héhéhé

kimi : oh non le plus interresant c'est ce qu'on fait sasuké et sakura cette nuit !

Neji : vicieuse. P

tenten : mais ils l'ont vraiment fait ? enfin je veux dire, ils…

Neji : non.

TENTEN et KIMI : QUOI !

Kimi : alors pourquoi tu a dit qu'ils ont fait des truc bizarre !

Neji : aarg ! ne vous énervez pas comme ça ! j'ai jamais dit qu'ils avaient f… enfin ils ont fait autre chose !

Kimi : des truc érotiques ?

Neji : obsédée !

Kimi : ça vaaa ! je rigolait !

Tenten : bon bref ils sont fait koa !

Neji : baah… chai pas trop comment dire ça.. j'ai pas beaucoup de vocabulaire dans ce domaine… Kimi : aller ! accouche merde !

Neji : ouai, ça va ! ils se sont embrassé…et … des truc comme ça quoi.

Tenten : et, c'est tout ?

Neji : bah ouai.

Kimi : bah c'est pas nouveau on le sait qu'ils sortent ensemble, et c'est quoi l'autre découverte importante ?

tenten : ya un mec qui se br…

neji : aaah ! ça va pas non !! c'est pas du tous ça. C'était cette nuit..

kimi : ( pas convaincu) et toi tu ne dormais pas cette nuit ?

neji : aarg ! non je venais juste d'enlever mon tee shirt parce que j'avais chaud !

tenten ; je confirme c'est vrai.

Kimi : et ?

Neji : eh ben…. (réfléchit) j'ai pas envie de la dire !

Kimi : fait pas chier Neji dit nous ce que tu as vus !

Neji : et ben rien parce que c'est toi qui me la demande j'ai vas pas le dire ! héhéhé

Tenten : neji… s'teu pléééé…

Neji : non.

Kimi : quand alors !

Neji : chai pas.

Kimi (soupire) : … ya pas à dire tu peux être chiant quand tu veux.

Neji : ouaiiii ! èé

* * *

**héhéhé.. je suis méchante... avec le akila/genma..héhéhé faudra encore patienter pour savoir si leur petit jeu va se tourner en romance!**

**a la semaine prochaine et bonne vacance!!!XD**


	66. le matin bis

**OUAI!!! j'ai atteind les 325 reviews!! XD merci a tous mes lecteurs d'être la chaque semaine!! merci, merciiiii!XDDDD**

**réponse au reviews:**

**- **Shee-Shee-Chan: **ouai je dois surtout ça grace à toi! avec tous les reviews que tu as déposé! gros merciii!!! ze t'adore!**

- Darkhuricaine: **ouai, moi aussi j'aime bien le chap 65, quand je l'ai écrit j'étais mdr toute seul devant mon ordi...!; (ça promet, oui je sais...)**

**- **le blondinet: **aah! le moment akila/genma dans la cuisine a eu du succet ! temps mieux car je me suis bien casser le cul pour l'écrire (c'est compliqué le histoire d'amour..!)lol**

**-**sooz06neji: **ouai dans la cuisine c'est original, je trouve aussi!**

**-**yue-redmoon: **ouai pour Akila quand elle se jette sur son lit, je voulais dire par là que Saï aurait pu être réviellé par akila. Pour le akila/genma faudra attendre la nuit prochaine!! pas avant!! héhéhé. merci pour ton long review! gros kiss!**

- Ai-sensei and Nade-chan: **ah! ravi que ma fic te plaise alors que t'aimes pas mon style d'écriture! c'est que vraiment elle doit te faire marrer! mon style et un peu trop simpliste, oui je sais c'est un peu fait expret on va dire, car pour moi le plus important (et le plus drole) c'est les dialogues.**

inunobaka: **oui vacances avec un s j'ai oublié!; dsl!!  
**

* * *

A la cantine pour le déjeuner :

Table1 (naru, hinata)

Naruto : je me demande si on pourrais pas demander à Iruka-sensei d'être dans la meme chambre.

Hinata : euh…. Oui, ça serait bien…

Naruto : je n'ai pas arreté de penser à toi cette nuit, et je n'ai pas dù dormir longtemps.

Hinata : ah…

Naruto :

Table2 (sasuké, sakura, akila, shino)

_Akila : je n'en comprend toujours pas…. Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire ! aah ! ça m'énerve, ça m'énerve !_

Shino : akila fait plus doucement tu fous du lait partout sur la table.

Akila : oups, pardon ! (regarde sasuké,et sakura) bah dis donc la nuit à du être chaude pour vous (se défoule sur eux).

Sakura : pardon !

Akila : bah quoi ? vous êtes ensemble maintenant ! cette nuit vous avez du faire l'…

Shino : on peut parler d'autre chose ?

Sakura : ça ne te regarde pas !

Akila : quand meme, vous êtes THE couple de l'année. qui aurait imaginez que Sasuké Uchiwa allait sortir avec une fille !

Sakura : akila !

Akila : héhéhé !

Table3 (neji, tenten, kimi, gaara)

Neji : ah ! la confiture est vachement bonne !

Tenten : TT.TT neji dit le nous stp…dis nous ce qui c'est passé cette nuit….

Neji : j'ai pas envie je t'ai dit !

Kimi : tu nous le dira quand ?

Gaara : quoi ? qu'est ce qui c'est passé cette nuit ?

Tenten : neji, a fait une découverte étonnant avec ces byakugans.

Gaara : ah ouais ? qu'elle genre de découverte ?

Neji : un truc entre deux personnes.

Gaara : oui je sais, sakura , et l'autre avec le yeux rouge sont ensemble…

Tenten : non il ne s'agit pas de ça.

Gaara ? de quoi alors ?

Kimi : bah ça.. on aimerait bien le savoir.. (fusille Neji du regard)

Neji : Je vais dabord faire ma petite enquête et je vous dirai ensuite !

Gaara : tenez moi au courant.

_Tenten : tiens gaara s'interesse au potain…_

Table 4 (Saï, ino, temari, Choji)

Temari : lala.. j'ai fait un cauchemard cette nuit…

Ino : ouai moi aussi..

Temari : quel genre ?

Ino : le genre de truc qui détruit ton esprit après...

Temari : hu ? c'est à dire ?

Ino : sakura, et sasuké étaient dans le meme lit cette nuit ! TTTT

Temari : ah oui je comprend…

Saï : et toi c'était quoi le tiens ?

Temari : moi c'était… j'était en mission de type S et pour tuer notre ennemis je devait jouer le role d'une prostitué. Et puis finalement je sais tombé amoureux du type que devait être notre cible…

Saï : en effet c'est embetant

Ino : et ça c'est terminé comment ?

Temari : chai pas je me suis réveillé après.

Ino : ah, dommage.

Table 5 (kankuro, kiba, shikamaru, lee)

Shikamaru : alors qu'est ce qu'on va faire d'horrible aujourd'hui…

Kiba : une 'tite rando en vélo ne me déplérais pas.

Lee : ouai !

Shikamaru (soupire) on pourrait pas rester au centre à « larver » pendant toute la journée.

Un peut plus tard dans la matinée.

Chambre 12 (choji, tema, shika), dans la salle de bain

_Sikamaru (dans la salle de bain) j'aurais du rester au lit aujourd'hui. Je la sent mal cette journée…_

Temari entra brusquement dans la pièce.

Shikamaru : aaaaah ! la porte était… !

Temari : non Shikamaru, tu oublies toujours de fermer la porte à clé.

Shikamaru : merde, c'est vrai j'ai encore oublié. Bon tu peux partir maintenant ?

Temari : pourquoi ?

Shikamaru : pourquoi ! parce que je vais prendre ma douche !

Temari : j'ai pas envie de partir.

Shikamaru : hey ! qu'est ce qui te prend !

Temari : shikamaru… je me lasse de ce petit jeux entre nous.

Shikamaru : hein ? quel petit jeux ? c'est quoi ces conneries !

Temari (se rapproche de shika) : nos petites disputes, ces regards par-ci par là.

Shikamaru : tu délires ou quoi !

Temari avança vers garçon. Celui-ci recula jusqu'à être contre le lavabo. Temari défit le haut de son habit, et laissa apparaître ses seins. Shikamaru se sentit très mal à l'aise, et rougit.

Shikamaru : qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Temari : j'en ai assez de faire du sur place, alors je vais faire le premier pas.

Elle s'avança encore plus prés de lui.

Shikamaru : arretes… temari arretes…

La jeune fille se mit tous contre lui. Shikamaru n'osa meme pas la tenir a distance avec ses mains, car cela l'obligerait à poser ces main sur elle. Temari rapprocha son visage du sien, prit la tete de shikamaru entre ses main et l'embrassa.

Le jeune Nara n'était plus capable de bouger. Il se laissa totalement faire. Puis Temari glissa sa cuisse entre les jambes de shikamaru. Cela alla trop loin pour lui. Brusquement il la repoussa.

Shikamaru : (essuie sa bouche) ça va pas non ! qu'est ce qui te prend de faire ça ! faut te faire soigner !

Temari : shikamaru…

Shikamaru : tait toi ! sort de la salle de bain !

Temari : shika, je ne voulais pas…

Shikamaru : DEGAGE !

Temari s'executa. shikamaru referma la porte derrière elle, et ferma le vérou.

_Temari : et merde… je suis désolé shikamaru… je ne voulais pas…_

Choji (entrant dans la chambre) : Oo ! temari pourquoi tu es desabillée ?

Temari : hein ? (se rend compte) ooh merde ! ( remet son haut en place)c'est rien, je revassait tout en m'habillant ! ;

Choji : ah lala les filles.

Chambre 13 (shino, hinata, gaara)

Gaara : Neji a fait une étrange découverte cette nuit sur des chose qui ce passait entre deux personnes.

Shino et hinata : oui on sait Sasuké, et Sakura sont ensemble.

Gaara : arg ! je ne parle pas de ça ! mais d'autre personnes !

hinata : qui ?

Gaara : je sais pas justement.

Shino ?

Chambre 11 (naru , kiba, lee)

Kiba : c'est moi ou j'ai entendus quelqu'un crier « dégage » ?

Naruto : non, non t'as pas rêvé, pour une fois.

Lee : c'est surement temari.

Naruto : temari gueulerait comme ça ?

Kiba (hausse les épaules) : …

* * *

**lecteurs, lectrices: à la semaine prochaine! (normalement)**

**quoi que j'aurais peut etre un peu de retard car pour la semaine de la rentrée j'ai 7 controles de prévus...TTTT non non je ne blague pas! il y en a bien 7: TP controle de biochimie, controle de 3h physique/chimie, controle de biologie Humaine, controle d'anglais, intero en TP bactériologie, intero en TP de biologie Humaine, et pour finir un controle en Biochimie (cour)... ça va être joyeux...**


	67. musée

**désolééééé je suis un peut en retard...;, mais bon j'ai passé une semaine de m avec tous ces controles à la !!**

**mais, merci pour vos encouragements!! grace à vous j'ai eu le courage de boser jusquà minuit et de me lever à 6h de matin (au lieu de 7h) pour terminer mes revisions! merci beaucoup!**

**- **yue-redmoon:** toujours là au fil des chapitres...! gros bisous!!**

**- **Kiba31**et **Shee-Shee-Chan: **vous me suivez depuis longtemps vous aussi!!D**

-Silia77 , Viday, Elder-Sensei, dja-chan or nekosan, juntao524, lablonde2712, **et **Suboshi :**bah... que dire d'autre à pars merci pour vos reviews, et encouragements?!**

* * *

chambre 8 (anko, kakashi, genma)

iruka (entre dans la chambre) : Ce matin on va au musée des sandales, on fait un pique nique le midi, et après midi c'est plage pour tout le monde. Départ au musée dans 30min.

kakashi : super…

anko : j'aime pas les musées.

Kakashi : j'adore la façon d'Iruka de prendre les choses en main !

Anko : ouais, il a l'âme d'un moniteur de colo…

Kakashi (enlève la couverture que Genma avait sur lui) : genma ! Debout ! C'est fini la grac' mat' !

Genma :mmmh…

Tous : HEIN ! AU MUSEE !

Iruka : bah ouais

Naruto : c'est nul !

Shikamaru ; nul à chier ouai !

Iruka : fermez là ! C'est moi qui décide de ce qu'on fait !

Sakura : m'sieur c'est quoi comme musée en fait ?

Iruka : vous verrez bien. Aller on est partit !

Arrivé devant le musée qui ressemblait plutôt à une maison…

Naruto( lit sur l'affiche) mu…sée… des …des sandales !

Sakura : c'est quoi cette merde !

Lee : on sent fou des sandales !

M. Sandale : bonjours, bonjours, bienvenue au musée des sandales !

Gaara : on avait remarqué…

M. Sandale : venez entrer, installez vous sur les chaises, j'arrive tous de suite !

Nos ninjas préférés s'assirent dans la grande salle décorée de sandales en tout genre.

Kiba : je sens que ça va être nul…

Neji : sans blague.

Kimi : n'en mais franchement des sandales.. Mais qu'est ce que on en a à foutre ! Je préférais regarder des tableaux de peintures qui ne ressemble à rien !

Choji : ça se mange les sandales ?

Shikamaru : idiot.

M. Sandale : bien ! merci a tous d'être venu…

Gaara : on avait pas vraiment le choix…

M. Sandale :je vais donc commencer par vous expliquer…

Lee : blablabla…

Kiba : tiens, je m'ennuis.

Tenten : seulement ? moi c'est déjà fait…

Genma : ( à kakashi) et tu m'as réveillé pour ça ?

Kakashi (soupire) si c'était pas moi c'était Iruka…

Genma : TTTT

M. Sandale :… voilà donc je vais commencer par vous décrire les Waraji. Ce sont des sandales japonaises faites de corde de paille de riz. Elles sont composées d'une semelle et de lanières de corde, les lanières servant au laçage qui se fait autour de la cheville.Dans le Japon ancien, les waraji étaient les chaussures du peuple. Solidement arrimées au pied, séchant vite, elles permettaient de marcher dans les rizières. De fait de leur faible coût et de leur solidité, elles étaient également appréciées par les moines bouddhistes ainsi que par les samouraïs qui avaient à parcourir de longues distances à pied. Il existait également des modèles destinés aux chevaux…

_Gaara : … bon ba je peux peut être continuer à philosopher vue que j'ai que ça à faire… voyons… peut on faire le bonheur d'autrui ? (Question de ma dissertation !) Bon évidement que non, c'est chacun pour ça peau. Chaque individu doit trouver tout seul son bonheur. Comme on dit le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres… Conclusion : Non on ne peut pas faire le bonheur des autres. Fin de la dissertation, je rends la copie au prof. Deuxième question : peut on être libre en société ? Bien sur que non. C'est chiant de vivre avec les autres , ils te gène tout le temps , ils t'empêchent de faire ce que tu veux… mieux vaut tous les tuer…héhéhéhéhé…._

Akila : dodo…

_Gaara : (en pleine méditation)… oui, mais non. On peut aussi être quelqu 'un de mauvais et… tiens il y a Neji à coté de moi. Je vais en profiter_. Dit face d'œil blanc, c'est quoi que t'as vus cette nuit ?

Neji : hein ? comment tu es au courant que…

Gaara : kimi, et l'autre en parlaient ce matin. Alors t'as vus quoi ?

Neji : quelques chose, je ne le dirais pas maintenant car je veux en être sur.

Gaara : dis le.

Neji : non.

Gaara :tu tiens à la vie ?

Neji : la mort ne me fait pas peur. Mais il faudrait déjà que tu me battes si tu veux me tuer.

Gaara : c'est pas un problème.

Neji : tu n'y arriveras pas, face de rat.

Gaara : truc du cul.

Neji : merde de caniche.

Gaara : flan moisi.

Neji : psychopathe.

Gaara : oh ! merci du compliment

Neji : psychopathe pervers.

Gaara : tu vas le regretter d'avoir ajouté ce mot.

Neji : poile de carotte.

Gaara : cul de babouin

Neji : cul de lombric

Gaara : kécécé ?

Neji : un truc plus signifiant que toi.

Gaara : face de parcmètre.

Neji : face de panneau interdit de stationner

Gaara : Ostie de témoin de Jéhovah

Neji : alcoolique

Gaara :bâtard

neji : monstre

gaara : méchant

neji : pas beau

gaara : vilain

neji : petit

gaara : neji fait pas chier dit moi ce que t'as vus.

Neji : non.

Gaara : ok. Je prends note : neji refuse de coopérer…

Neji : c'est ça…

Akila : vous voulez que je vous aide ? J'en connais un rayon d 'insulte !

Neji et gaara : ça ne te regarde pas.

Akila : …

M. Sandale : …Traditionnellement, la semelle supérieure des zōri était faite de paille de riz Les brins sont disposés transversalement, puis attachés par des fils courant sur la longueur de la semelle, une technique comparable à celle employée pour la confection des tatamis. Les lanières sont le plus souvent en velours. La semelle inférieure, cousue à la paille, était généralement en cuir. Aujourd'hui, il est toujours possible de trouver des zōri à semelle de paille. La semelle inférieure est généralement en caoutchouc ou en plastique…

Saï : tiens, je ne le savais pas ça.

Akila : aah ouai ?…. (s'en fou)

Lee( dors) :…rr….rr

Kiba : oh ! Une mouche.

Shino : c'est un taon.

Kiba : ah.

Anko (se penche vers Iruka) : tu y as été un peu fort. Les morveux vont se plaindre après.

Iruka : et ben tant pis ! C'est de la culture général cela ne peut pas leur faire de mal !

Anko : je ne ma souviens pas de t'avoir vus souvent au musée dans le passé…

Iruka : je me passerais de tes commentaires.

Anko : pff.

M.Sandale : voilà ! Je vous remercie d'être venu, et à bientôt ! N'oubliez pas que la boutique se situe en sortant sur votre droite !

Dans le joie la plus total les genins sortir du musée.

Naruto : Iruka-sensei ! Je veux me plaindre !

Anko :( à Iruka) je t'avais prévenu..

Naruto : c'était nul ! Pourquoi on doit subir tous ça ! On a en vacances ces fait pour ce reposer !

Iruka :et vous voulez faire quoi d'autre !

Naruto : allé à la plage !

Shikamaru : larver

Neji : s'entraîner !

Choji : manger

Tenten : ne rien faire !

Kiba : rester à la plage

Akila : dormir.

Iruka : c'est pas une vie ça ! On ne peut pas passer sont temps à rien faire !

Shikamaru : bah si.

Iruka : lalala… les jeune d'aujourd'hui.. Franchement… (soupire) bon bref on descend la route est on pique-nique.

Choji : ouais ! Super !

* * *

**voilà, voilà...**

**a venir: soirée... lamentablement foirée... et camping dans les paturages...**

**INFO: d'ici peut de temps je posterai une fic sur Samurai deeper Kyo. à suivre...**


	68. Chapter 68

**yo! chui un peu en retard... désolé!;**

**merci pour tous le reviews que vous postez!!**

yue-redmoon: **tu as le temps de relire ma fic entre deux cours? bon didonc je pensais pas que tu aimais ma fic à ce point!**

* * *

Un peu plus loin du musée, notre groupe de ninjas s'installa pour déjeuner. Kakashi distribua les sandwich préparés par le centre.

Naruto (regarde dans son sandwich) : j'aime pas la salade.

Saï : passe le moi alors.

Naruto : et il y a quoi dans le tiens ?

Saï : gruyère, et j'aime pas.

Naruto : tant mieux moi j'adore !

Choji : senseï ! il y a pas du la mayonnaise !

Asuma : non, Choji, il y a pas de mayonnaise…

Choji : c'est nul…

Un peu plus loin.

Akila : aller, neji…

Neji : non.

Gaara : t'es relous.

Neji : je sais.

Kimi : non c'est vrai ça ! pourquoi tu fais chier ?

Neji : je ne dirais rien maintenant sur ce qui c'est passé cette nuit !

Gaara : bon… bah on vas être obligé de te torturer…

Tenten : oh non mieux que ça ! on vas utiliser la technique de la séduction !

Kimi : trééés bonne idée tenten…héhéhé

Neji : ça ne marchera pas sur moi !

Encore un peu plus loin. Shikamaru mangeait son sandwich seul. Temari le rejoingnit.

Temari : … bon appétit.

Shika : … qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Temari (soupire) : je.. excuse moi pour ce matin….

Shika : pfff ! (commense à rougir)

Temari : je me suis laissé aller… mais…je… shikamaru, je… je t'appréçis beaucoup, et j'en ai marre de ma cacher sous un masque de fille chipie qui t'embête tout le temps. En fait c'était pour me reprocher de toi.

Shika (rouge..) : … (détourne la tête).

Temari resta quelques second à l'observer, puis elle partit rejoindre les autres laissant le jeune Nara seul.

Akila : _qu'est ce qui l'a voulu dire… je ne comprend pas…. Ça m'énerve ! … qu'est ce que…_ AAAAAH !

Akila sursauta lorqu'elle aperçut une araignée suspendut à son fil à quelques centimètre de son visage. Puis elle vit que c'était genma qui lui faisait une blague.

Genma : ne me dit pas que tu as peur de cette minuscule araignée ?

Akila : non, j'ai été surprise c'est tous ! _en parlant du loup…._

Genma (s'assit à coté d'elle) : tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à te lever de bonne heure ce matin ?

Akila : hein ?..euh si … c'était horrible..TT.TT

Genma : ouais pour moi aussi…. TT.TT

… gros silence…

akila :_ bon je lui demande ou pas ? …. Euh…merde j'en sais rien !… _Dis… qu'est ce que…

genma : oui ? (regarde Akila)

akila : … non rien… j'ai rien dis…. Je peux pas ! XD

Genma ? de quoi pour cette nuits ?

Akila (rouuuge) ! euh… j…

Genma : en fait, je voulais…

Akila (cœur d'akila : boum, boum,boum !): …

Genma : j'étais réveillé depuis longtemps, et je me suis dit que tu allais surement venir grignoter, alors j'ai attendu, jusqu'à ce que je sente ta présence dans le couloir. Et je t'es rejoind ! plutot que de manger tous seul dans notre coin.

Akila ? oo je… _ne parlait pas de ça…. Sombre crétin_… ah daccord ! je comprend mieux maintenant comment tu as fait pour me rejoindre, alors que je venais juste d'arriver dans la cuisine ! ;

Genma :

Akila : … (soupire)

Après ce déjeuner les genins et le junins repartitr au centre en car.

Sakura : dite, Iruka senseï !

Iruka : quoi ?

Sakura : on va faire quoi en rentrant ?

Iruka : on va à la plage.

Presque tous : OUAIIIIIIIIS !

Gaara : j'aime pas l'eau.

Ino (à coté de Shika) : ça va, shikamaru ? tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Shika : si. Ça va.

Ino ; tu ne t'es toujours pas remis du coups que t'as fait temari, pendant la rando en vélo !

Shika :pff…

Ino ?

Kiba : mais non c'est pas ça ! il a la honte parce que lui et temari on fait des turc bizards cette nuit, et il a peur que se soit ce que Neji à découvert !XD

Shika : quoi ! c'est n'importe quoi ! (rouuge)

Kiba : hou hou ! pourquoi tu rougis alors ? ahahaha !

Temari : si on aurait fait des truc bizards cette nuit, vous aurez entendu l'un de nous deux crier.

Lee : houlaa ! c'est chaud !

Temari : bande de pervers ! vous dites ça parce que vous êtez pas casé avec une fille !

Kiba : pourquoi ? shika est casé lui ?

Shika (rouge) : …

Temari : …

Ino : … ?

Shika et temari : bien sur que non !

* * *

**oui navré mais je chapitre est un peu cour! j'essayerai de la faire plus long la prochaine fois!**

**INOFO: ma nouvel fic sur Samurai Deeper Kyo sera posté en fin d'aprés midi. elle s'intitule " juste un moment" by alexiel135088 !!**


	69. la plage avec Leonardo dicaprio

**YO tous le monde! désolé je n'ai pas pus poster de chapitre la semaine dernière cause: beaucoup de devoirs + week-end chargé.**

**c'est surtoust les devoir qui pose problème... TTTt on est submergé... conclusion je n'ai pas une minutes à moi! (bref comme l'année dernière!)**

**merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews et accouragement!!XD**

* * *

kiba : pourquoi il y a eu un gros silence avant que vous répondiez ? héhé..

temari : … vous me faite chier les mecs !

arrivé au centre, les genins regagnèrent leur chambres pour se mettre en maillot de bain.

Chambre 12 (Choji, shika, temari)

Choji : j'ai faim… pas vous ?

…

Choji : vous êtes bavard dis donc.

Clak ! (bruit d'une porte qui se ferme)

Temari venait de quitter la chambre pour aller à la plage.

Choji : qu'est ce que t'as shika ?

Shika : … elle m'énerve.

Choji : pourquoi ?

Shika : parce qu'elle son temps à me provoquer.

Choji : ah. Tu n'as qu'à lui faire pareil .

Shika : je pas envie.

Choji?

Chambre22 (sasuké, sakura, ino)

Sasuké : fait attention Sakura tu as faillis te cogner.

Sakura : ah. Oui

Ino : …

Sakura : sasuké, ya ton étiquette qui dépasse de ton short.

Sasuké : ah (la remet en place)

_Ino : … je vais les tuer ! ils font comme si j'étais pas là ! quoi que c'est à se demander si 'ils le font exprès… TTTT_

Chambre16 (Saï ; Kankuro, Akila)

Saï : Akila ?

…

Saï : akila ?

….

Saï : akila !

Akila : hein oui quoi ?

Saï : tu as mit ton maillot de bain à l'envers.

Akila : oh merde !

Saï : t'as souvent la tête dans les nuage en ce moment.. ;

Akila : ouais.. ; je suis fatigué.. ! ;

Kankuro : t'es amoureuse ?

Akila : aah ! vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi !

Quand tous le monde fut sur la plage :

Iruka (arrivant avec deux plage de surf) j'ai trouvé ça dans le remise.

Naruto : c'est quoi ? des plage à repasser ?

Kiba : wouah ! trop cool ! je veux, je veux !

Lee : ouais moi aussi je peux essayer ?

Iruka : bande de mauvais ! vous en avez jamais fait !

Naruto : et vous Iruak senseï ?

Iruka : … non plus.

Lee :(doucement) mauvais…

Kiba : chez déjà vous des gens en faire à la télé, ça ne pas l'air très compliquer ! (prend une planche)

Lee fit de même.

Kiba : ouais ! c'est partie !

Kiba s'élança vers la première (mini) vague venu… Les premier essais ne furent pas très… comment dire… il n'avaient pas l'air d'être des expert dans se domaine…

Kiaba : aller, aller ! c'est bon j'y suis presque… aah !

SPLASH !

Iruka : bande de mauvais…

Saï : ouais , bande de mauvais.

Saï s'avança jusqu'à Kiba

Saï : je vais te montrer comment les vrai surfeur font. (prend la planche et pars en mer)

…

tous le monde le regarda surfer comme un … pro.

Kiba : je le déteste.

Lee : moi aussi.

Kiba : frimeur

Kiba : grave.

Ino : wouaaaah ! la classe !

Lee et kiba : la ferme

Tenten : tiens pendant que j'y pense : vous pensez que les petites tortues que l'on a vu naître ?

Akila : j'espère…

Iruka : vous avez vu quoi ?

Kankuro :une nuit on est descendu à la plage est in a vue de bébé tortue marines naître, et on les a aidé.

Iruka : ah ouais ? et moi l'autre nuits j'ai croisé un tyrannosaure à collerettes.

Tenten : vous nous croyez pas !

Iruka : ya pas de tortue de mer ici ! elle vivent dans les tropique, bande d'incultes !

Naruto : meuuhéé ? c'est vrai on a vu des tortues !

Iruka : c'est ça ! et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu.

Naruto (soupire) : TTTT

Tenten ! dis c'est moi ou je… sens quelque chose de gluant sur mon pieds ?

Naruto : hm ? (regard sur le sable) oh !

Tenten : KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! (envoie voltiger la méduse qui étais sur son pieds . Celle ci atterrit sur la tête Gaara)

Gaara : aah ! c'est quoi se truc ? (touche la méduse)

Kakashi : attention ne touche pas ! tu vas … !

Gaara :aaaaah ! ça pique !

Tenten : ouaiiiin ! mon pieds me brûle ! TTTT j'en ai ra-le-cul de ma faire mal !XD

Gaara : c'est toi qui m'a envoyer le calamar dans la gueule !

Tenten : j'ai pas fait exprès !

Kakashi : c'est pas un calamar gaara…

Gaara : on s'en fou ! je vais te buter Tenten !

Gaï : allons, allons un peu de calme vous deux… on va vous soyez.

Gaara : il est hors de question qu'on soigne cette hystérique !

Kakashi ; gaara la ferme.

Pendant ce temps Saï revenu sur la plage. Sakura, temari, kimi, akila l'applaudirent.

Kiba : et c'est ou que tu a appris a faire ça ?

Saï :hein ? ah ! c'est la première fois que j'en fais ! faut juste avoir un minimum d'intelligence et c'est tous !

Lee et kiba : …


	70. note de l'auteur

**…. Bon… après profonde reflétions pendant mes quelques minutes de temps libre par semaine (je hais le lycée..). J'ai finalement pris la décision d'arrêter la fic « vac' général pour les genins » cause : plus d'idées, manque de temps, et … voilà quoi………………………………**

**vous y avez crus non ? hahahahaha ! XD allez rangez vos mouchoirs, séchez vos larmes, je rigolais ! loooooool (quel humour…)**

**Je ne vais arrêter ! c'est juste que en ce moment j'ai vraiment, mais vraiment pas le temps d'écrire. la faute à qui ? Au prof qui nous foutes plein de devoirs la veille de Noël rien que pour nous faire chier ! Donc je suis profondément désolé, je m'excuse encore ,et encore de ne pas poster de chap pour la deuxième fois… (je n'y peux rien ne me tapez pas… TTTT)**

**Mais dés que l'on sera en vacances j'en posterai ne vous inquiétez pas ! par contre après les vac', j'ai déjà plein de contrôle de prévus, et en plus il y a le bac blanc.. donc là… je risque de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps non plus… bref on verra !**

**Je soutiens tous ce qui bosse dur en ce moment, et surtout ce qui sont en Terminal.**

**Gros bisous à tous, et à la semaine prochaine !D**


	71. a la plage

**Je... je crois que... je suis un peu en retard... (d'hab' je poste les chap les week end et.. on est mardi...)**

**CHUI IMPARDONABLE!! vous avez le droit de me frappez, ou de me torturer!!!**

**bon c'est vrai hier c'était noel, j'étais pas là,... mais j'ai rien fais du week end!! honte à moi...**

**bref, je suis ravi que mon messages de la dernière fois vous ai fait peur! XD ahah!**

**bonne lecture, et Joyeux noel!**

* * *

Kiba : bon bref…

Ino : wouaah ! Saï, la classe ! tu m'étonneras toujours !

Saï : oui, ça prouve que je suis le plus intelligent.

Kiba : lee retient moi, je vais le frapper…

Neji : eh oh ! c'est moi le plus intelligent ici !

Shikamaru : désolé de te contredire Neji, mais c'est moi qui a un QI supèrieur à 200.

Neji : oui, mais te ne fais rien pour montrer que t'es intelligent !

Shika : c'est fatiguant d'être intelligent.

Kiba : quoi ?

Shinka : bah ouais, c'est pour ça que je ne fait rien de mes journées.

Kiba et Neji?

Saï : arrêtez de vous voiler la face…

Naruto : s'peace di counass… ()

Saï :si vous étiez si doué que ça vous serez déjà anbu.

Neji : jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'es qu'un simple Genin toi aussi…

Saï : non.

Lee : gné ?

Saï : je suis un anbu, en mission, et pour cela je me fais passer pour un genin.

Neji, lee, et kiba! O.O

Ino : ah ah ah ! très bonne blague !

Saï : vous me croiez pas ?

Il enleva le bandage qu'il avait a l'épaule droite, celui-ci cachait un tatouage.

Neji : hein ! c'est, c.. c'est le vrai tatouage des anbus !

Naruto : oooh ! c'est trop balèze ! Saï est anbus ! j'peux avoir un autographe !

Saï : pff, tu n'en m'hérite pas.

Naruto : meuhéé ?

Kakashi ( lisant le journal) : tiens, un junin est mort en combattant deux membres de l'akastuki.

Iruka : ah ouais ? c'est qui ?

Kakashi :… Asuma.

Asuma : hein quoi ?

Kakashi : dans le mangas Naruto, tu viens de mourir.

Asuma : quoi ! mééé, pourquoi moi ? chui trop jeune !XD

Kourenaï : on va enfin avoir la paix…

Kakashi : ah, pourtant d'après le journal tu as été la première a arriver pour son enterrement, et tu es restée près de sa tombe toute la journée.

Kourenai : j'avais du un peu trop fumer ce jour- là….

Asuma :ooh ! ma kurenaï tu pensé a moi !

Kurenai : arrete de te faire des idées !

Kakashi (continue à lire) :oh oh.

Kurenai, Asuma, genma, hayate, Gaï : quoi !

Kakashi : la période de reproduction de vers de terre à un retard de 3 semaines .

Gaï : … t'as pas quelque chose d'encore moins intéressant à nous dire ?

Kakashi : si ! il y eu la naissance d'un petit garçon, à l'hospital de Konoha, il s'appel Kagou.

Genma : gigateuf…

Gaï : donne moi le journal, je vais vous dire ce qu'il y a d'intéressant ! (prend le journal des mains de kakashi)

Gaï (lit) : l'Hokage augmente les impôts de 2.

Iruka : ooh, la merde…

Genma : j'aurais pas du voter pour elle…

Hayate : moi non plus.

Kakashi : on a dit « des choses intéressantes » Gaï.

Gaï : bah quoi ? c'est toujours bon d'être en courant de ce genre de choses ! … (continue à lire)… bla bla bla….allons voir dans « faits divers »…ah ! shikamaru c'est mit a fumer après la mort de son senseï.

Kakashi : aaah.. les jeunes franchement…

Asuma : je j'irais lui dire deux mots tout à l'heure.

Iruka :, hey ! c'est toi le responsable ! c'est à cause de toi qui fume !

Asuma : je pensait qu'il serait assez mature pour comprendre que c'est pas bien de fumer !

Tous : ….

Asuma : ouais, bah il baisse dans mon estime. Je vais lui parler !

Iruka : euh vas-y doucement…

Asuma (arrive près de Shika) : shikamaru ?

Shikamaru allongé sur le sable en train de dormir. Il ouvrit un œil :

Shika : hm ?

BAF ! (bruit d'une grosse claque sur la figure)

Asuma : ça t'apprendra à m'imiter !

Shika (porte sa main à sa joue douloureuse) : meuh ?

Les junins : O.o ;

Tenten (à coté de shika, alors que Asuma reportait) : qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

Shika : j'ai fait quoi ?

Asuma (se retournant) : te me remercira plus tard !

Shika : hu ?

Tenten : …


	72. requin ?

**Chui en retard... OUAIS OUAIS JE SAIS!! pas la peine de crier dans mes oreilles!!**

**je fais comme le mangaka de Naruto qui ne poste pas de chapitre depuis 2 semaines!! ça m'énerve!!!!**

**Excuse(s): euh... bah avant c'était les vacances et j'était absente pendant quelques jours. de plus j'ai été malade (rhume + gastro...super)TTTT. maintenant c'est la rentrée, j'ai des devoir (meme si je me suis avançée pendant les vacances), et je suis encore malade... (infection de la gencive... ça fait mal...)TTTT**

**Mais bon, je suis toujours vivante!! c'est ça qui compte!! je continurais à poster des chapitres meme si j'ai beaucoup de retard!! XD**

**REPONSE AU REVIEWS:**

**- **yue-redmoon: **merci de ne pas me frapper pour mon retard... (je m'incline devant toi)... ouais l'insulte "speace di counass" est très connue! mais je ne regarde plus beaucoup les Guignoles de l'info maintenant (manque de temps? pas possible!), En tout cas merci pour ton soutient!! kiss**

- Silia77:** merci pour le compliment: "t'as du retard digne de Kakashi et t'as eu de la flemmardise digne de Shikamaru" ça me touche énormement d'être comparée aux personnage de Naruto (larmes d'émotion) qui sont pour moi des personnage Sacré (comme tous les autres mangas)!**

- Elder-Sensei: **MERCI pour le "tu est le meilleur!" (encore des larmes d'émotion!) c'est pas tous les jours que l'on me dit ça... merci beaucoup!!!XD**

- Shee-Shee-Chan: **aah... je suis désolée...pour les spoils... pour moi ça paraissait normal que mes lecteurs les lise... mais bon je me suis trompée... mille excuses!! je ferais attention la prochaine fois!! kissou, et bonne année à toi (et bonne Santé (c'est moi qui en aurait besoin... TTTT))**

- fleurdpine: **ça fait le deuxième reviews au critique pas forcement positif, t'es pas la première!**

**oui, le faute d'orthographe... je sais.. chui nul vous pouvez le dire TTTT, pourtant j'essaye de faire attention...**

**pour les caractère des persos, je ne pense pas mettre beaucoup trompé, mais dans ma fic ils sont quand même assez charicaturé.**

**oui moi aussi je trouvais pendant un moment que cela soulerait les lecteur tous c'est petit chapitre remplit de dialogue (j'en suis consciente) mais bon que faire d'autre?!**

**en tous cas merci pour ton review, je vais essayer de tenir compte de tes conseilles!**

joyeux-luron: **merki beaukou... (merci beaucoup)(rouge..) je continurais ne vous en faites pas!!XD**

**AVIS AU LECTEURS, LECTRICES:**

**j'ai enfin compris à quoi sert le "stats" dans la barre de menu. (attention j'arrive!!XD), et j'ai vus que pour ce chapitre il y a en a eu : 247. 247 lecteurs, donc normalement je doit avoir 247 reviews pour se chapitre!!! non je rigole! mais je voudrait seulement que les personnes qui ne se manifestent pas (poste pas de reviews) bah... se manifestent juste une fois (juste un petit reviews..), ça serait sympa! voilà!**

**SPOILER (à ne pas lire Shee Shee Chan! t'inquiète pas cela ne changera pas la progression de l'histoire, c'est juste une petits remarque!)**

Ce chapitre, et le suivant sont et seront dédié à Sai pour ça nouvelle apparition de le mangas!!!XD ouais!! chui trop contente!!!!

* * *

kakashi : bravo Asuma…

asuma : bah quoi ? c'est pas bien de fumer !

Kakashi : je ne dit pas le contraire mais tu aurais pus lui expliquer …

Asuma : ah non justement ! c'est comme avec les bébés faut pas leur dire de ne pas faire quelque chose, pour qu'ils le fassent.

Kurenai : raisonnement à la con…

Asuma : non, expérience professionnelle

Gaï : t's joué les nounou pendant une mission ?

Asuma : ouais, il y avait cinq gamins, c'étaient des vraies terreurs.

Genma : j'aime pas les gamins.

Un peu plus loin :

Ino : franchement il m'épate.

Tenten : grave

Akila : la classe….

Sakura : moi qui pensait que sait qu'un simple ninja dessinateur (sans être méchant)

Temari : (soupire)…

Kimi : tu la dis temari…

Kiba : bon c'est bon vous avez fini, oui !

Lee : on est là nous !

Ino : pff, sans intérêts.

Lee : argh ! SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII ! dés que tu remet les pieds sur cette plage, tu es un homme mort !

Tenten : il ne t'entends pas…

Lee ? il est ou ? je le vois pas.

Kiba : hein ?

Kimi : quoi !

Tenten : c'est vrai ça, il a disparut.

Lee : il c'est peut être taulé

Tenten ,kimi, akila, temari, kiba, lee : …

Mer : fllll…., flllll…

Ino : je crois que s'il était tombé de sa planche il serait remonter à la surface.

…

temari, ino, kimi, akila, tenten : SAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

tenten : oooh non, qu'est ce qui a put lui arriver !

ino : ooh merde ! Regardez un aileron de requin !

kiba : où ça !

kimi : dans ton cul, abruti !

Iruka (arrive prés des genins) : Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi vous vous excitez comme ça ?

Tenten : Saï, c'est fait bouffer par un requin !

Kiba : yes ! yes ! XD

kimi :aah ! tais- toi ! (coup de pieds à Kiba qui voltige vers d'autres cieux… )

Kiba : AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaah….. cling (étoile)

Tenten : senseï, il faut aller le chercher !

Iruka : pas de panique ! on va envoyer notre meilleur nageur.

Temari : plait-il ?

Ino : c'est qui ?

Iruka : GENMA ! va chercher Saï !

Genma (ouvre un œil) : hein ?

Iruka : dépêche-toi ! Saï est tombé dans l'eau, et c'est fait manger par un requin, faut que tu ailles le chercher !

Genma : meuhéé, je vais quand même pas combattre un requin ?

Iruka :on te demande juste de ramener les reste de Saï !

Kimi : charmant…

Genma : pfff, pourquoi moi ?

Iruka : parce que tu es le meilleur nageur d'entre nous !

Genma : l'excuse foireuse…

Temari : dépêchez- vous !

Kimi : allez !

Genma : ouais, ouais ! ça va !

Il partit dans l'eau.

Kimi : accroche toi Saï ! on vient te chercher !

Kiba (à Lee) : 1 euro qu'il c'est fait bouffé.

Lee : ah ah !

Tenten : taisez- vous !

Neji : c'est quoi s'bordel ?

Akila : Saï est tombé de sa planche de surf, et il n'est pas réapparut à la surface.

Neji : fâcheux.

Ino : plutôt oui.

Mer : fflllll…. Flllll

Gros silence.

Kimi : vous vouez quelque chose ?

Tenten : que dalle

Ino : non, je ne voie même plus Genma.

_Akila : oooh la la ! fait de conneries Genma en voulant jouer les héros ! j'en pris revient en un seul morceau ! j'ai encore un truc à te demander !_

* * *

**héhé... suspence... à la semaine prochaine!!!XD (normalement)**


	73. le poisson

**bonjour a tous!!**

**un chapitre de plus pour l'histoire la plus délirante de Naruto!! (je m'emporte...)**

**merci pour les reviews, et bienvenu à ceux qui viennent juste de commençer à lire ma fic!!! gros merci, et gros bisou!!!!!!**

**dédicasse a ceux qui revisent leur brevet blanc (comme Silia77) , ou bac blanc (comme moi TTTT) bon courage...**

**d'ailleur comme c'est bientot je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster de chapitre la semaine prochaine... je m'excuse d'avance...**

**bref, bonne lecture!!XD**

* * *

…

tenten : bon… il est mort lui aussi ?

Neji (avec Byakugan) : je l'ai vois !

Kimi : alors, alors, alors, qu'est ce qui f… !

Neji : aah ! la ferme, laisse moi en placer une ! Genma revient vers la plage avec Saï sur son dos.

Ino : il est vivant ?

Neji : comment pourrais- je le savoir !

Après quelques minutes, Genma arriva près de la plage.

Ino, kimi, Akila, tenten, se précipitèrent vers lui.

tenten : Saï, tu mentends ?

Sur le sable le junin allongea Saï inconscient.

Iruka : bon bah il est en un seul morceau c'est déjà ça.

Akila (à Genma) : ça va ? tu… tu n'as rien ?

Genma : non, ça va pourquoi ?

Akila (soulagée) : tant mieux… _Heureusement qu'il va bien! c'est quoi cette question à 2 francs !_

Iruka : akila c'est toi la ninja médical !

Akila : hein ? oui j'arrive ! (s'assit prés du brun) Saï ? allo, tu m'entends ?

Gaara : il est mort ?D

Presque tous : gaara !

Gaara : oh ça va !

Akila pris son pou.

Tenten : alors ?

Akila (soupire) : …

Gaara : il est vraiment mort ! D

Iruka : et meeeeerde, on va avoir des problème avec l'assurance…

Kakashi : c'est pas le plus important… - - ;

Akila pris brusquement Saï, le retourna, et elle lui tapa le dos.

Akila : aller, Saï, crache le poisson, il t'as rien fait…

Kimi : t'attendez, t'attendez j'amène un bocal ! Moi qui est toujours rêvée d'avoir un animal de compagnie !

Finalement le surfeur repris connaissance sous le doux bercement d'Akila… et cracha quelques millilitre d'eau, et un poisson. Celui –ci gigota sur le sable, jusqu'à temps que kimi le prenne par la queue, et le mette dans son bocal.

Kimi : pauv' poisson… TTTT (compassion)

Ino : ça va Saï ?

Saï : se redressa, et porta sa main à sa tête toute chamboulée.

Saï : aaïe…. Ouais… ça va… chui vivant…

Tenten : qu'est ce qui c'est passé !

Saï : je… je me souvient plus vraiment, mais… je pense qu'un requin ma pris pour un phoque est un voulut me bouffer… et… voilà quoi.

Iruka : chavais pas qu'il y avait des requins par là …

Naruto : et les tortues marines alors ?

Iruka : bref, t'es en vie c'esst ce qui compte,… mais fait quand même gaffe la prochaine fois.

Kiba (regard le poisson dans l'aquarium) : c'est bizarre… j'avais jamais vue un poisson avec le corps noir tacheté de rouge, et une tête bleu…

Kimi : moi on plus, mais il est trop mimi ! comment je vais l'appeler ?

Neji : t'as cas l'appeler Saï.

Kimi : oh non, c'est pas assez classe pour lui !

Saï : merci…

Naruto : bubule ?

Kimi : pi quoi encore ! tu veux que je l'appel poisson aussi non !

Sasuké : je ne voudrait pas imposé mon idée, mais… les couleurs du poission, et la façon dont elles sont répartient sur son corps, me fait pensser à quelqu'un…

Naruto : pas à moi j'espère..

Sasuké : moi non crétin ! tu ne t'habilles pas un noir !

Kimi : qui alors ?

Sasuké : …au copain de mon frère.

Tenten : c'est à dire ?

Sasuké : Kisame.

Naruto : gné ?

Sasuké : ooh lala ! Vous êtes tous con ou quoi ! Le poisson à la corps noir tacheté de rouge ! Les manteaux de l'akastuki sont noirs avec des nuages rouges ! Kisame rassemble à un requin, il a donc la tête bleue ! Et si on le regarde de loin ça fait noir tacheter de rouge, avec une tête bleue ! Vous pigez !

Kakashi : pas bête

Naruto : mais assez pour qu'un minable petit rescapé de son clan trouve cette ressemblance…

Sasuké : Ferme--la !

Kimi : ok ! C'est décidé ! (Au poisson) tu t'appelleras Kisame !

Poisson : super…

Kimi (frotte sa joue contre le bocal) : houuu lala, je t'aime déjà !

Poisson :j'aurais préféré mourir dans les poumons de l'autre … -- ;


	74. Chapter 74

**je suis de retour!! le bac blanc de cette semaine m'a pris tout le week end dernier pour réviser... c'était long,et chiant... mais bon apres 15h de concentration à rester assit sur sa chaise avec une vieille peau qui surveille... je encore vivante!! XD qu'est ce que ça va etre pour le bac... (soupire)**

**en y repenssant cela fait plus d'un an que j'ai commencée moi fic!! bon anniverssaire à elle!! et à moi!! (héhé)**

**merci au reviews: **

joyeux-luron: **j'ai toujours eu une imagination débordante d'après les autres!, merci!!**

Silia77: **tu me dira tes note de brevet blanc! enfin cela m'étonnerait que je te batte**

yue-redmoon:** bonne chance d'avance pour ton BEP! j'te soutient à 100!XD**

Shee-Shee-Chan: **t'es méchante avec le poisson!! le passez au barbecue! lol!! kimi ne serait pas contente!!**

**je rappel que _les phrases qui sont marqué en italique son les pensées des personnages_. voilà bonne lecture**

* * *

kimi : bon maintenant faut lui trouver un compagnon : Itachi !

sasuké : c'est pas ici que tu le trouveras…

Iruka : Saï, où est la planche de surf ?

Saï : j'en sais rien le requin a dû la bouffer.

Iruka : … tu sais que ça coûte chers…

Saï : oui, bon désolé, et merci de vous soucier de moi…

Ino : ooh ! Mais on savait que tu allais t'en sortir ! on c'est pas inquiété

Kiba (doucement) : tu veux que je te rappel combien de fois que tu as crié ?

Un peu plus loin :

Akila : _j'ai une idée…. Si je faisais semblant me noyer, c'est Genma qui viendrait me chercher ! Et j'aurais peut être droit à un bouche à bouche !XD oh super plan qui tue ! ……….. (Grosse goutte de gène + soupire) akila tu t'égard complètement… redescend sur terre ma vieille !_

Neji : alors Kimi t'as bien dormis cette nuits ?

Akila : aah ! Tu m'a fais peur ! … ? C'est quoi cette question ?

Neji : bah, chai pas c'est juste comme ça, pour savoir.

Akila : (pas convaincue) : mouais… qu'est que tu caches ?

Neji : moi ? Rien.

Akila (le regarde bizarrement+ réfléchit) : …mmh….

Neji ?

Hayate : aïïïeuh… j'en est marre ! (sort le parasol, et se met à l'ombre, et boude)

Kurenaï : qu'est ce que t'as encore…

Hayate : pourquoi « encore », je râle jamais, je ne m'appel pas Iruka.

Kurenaï : ouais, mais quand c'est pas l'un qui râle, c'est l'autre…

Gaï : et toi tu râle pas peut être ?

Kurenaï : je t'es rien demandé !

Hayate : bref, je râle parce que je ne bronze pas, je brûle !

Kurenaï : t'as mis de la crème solaire ?

Hayate : je fais que ça…

Kakashi : puisque tu as l'air en pleine forme, vas chercher les glace dans le congelo, au sous-sol.

Hayate : pourquoi moi ?

Genma : la dernière fois c'était moi.

Hayate : pff (se lève et va vers le centre)

Kimi : akila !

Akila : ok ?

Neji : ouais, d'accord. héhé…

Kimi : (arrive prés de Neji et Akila) qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Akila : rien on discutait.

Kimi : de quoi ?D

Neji : de la température de l'eau.

Kimi : ah.

Neji laisse les deux ninjas, et kimi s'assoit à coté de sa copine.

Kimi : dit, quel est le mec que tu trouve le plus beau ici ? genin, Junin confondut.

Akila : _Genma quelle__ question_…. Mmmmh… chai pas….

Kimi : moi, je trouve que Saï, et quand même mignon.

Akila : mmmmmouais… vite fait….

Temari : je peux m'incruster ?

Kimi : bien sur ! Et toi c'est qui le mec que tu trouves le plus beau ici ?

Temari :…..Sasuké est pas mal je dois l'avouer….

Sakura : pas touche !

Temari : j'allais pas te le piquer ton ténébreux qui fait toujours le gueule !

Sakura : t'approche pas quand même

Akila : oouuh, Sakura tu es très possessive.

Sakura : je veux bien répondre à la question : celui que je préfère après Sasuké c'est….Neji.

Akila : oui c'est vrai il est plus beau goss.

Kimi : ouais…

Neji : attchoummm ! ah non je ne veux pas de rhume maintenant !

Kimi : et parmi les junin ?

Temari : mmh… kakashi.

Ino : ouais, moi aussi

Akila : …. (soupire)

Sakura : genma n'est pas mal non plus.

Akila? _! pas touuuuuche ! XD_

Hayate : j'ai les glaces ! qui en veut !

Presque tous : moi !


	75. courses

**ouais, je suis en retard, je sais... j'ai aucune excuse... enfin si le week end dernier c'est les dossiers pour les études post-bac qui mon pris tous mon temps... (méga soupire) dédicace: à ce qui sont en terminal (surtout ceux en STL), ou ce qui vont y aller...**

**ah pour ce que sa interresse (pas grand monde je suppose) j'ai eu quelques resultats de mon bac blanc: chimie: 11/20, physique: 9/20, biologie humaine: 12/20, biochimie:8.75/20, bactériologie: 13.75/20 (on dit 14), et maths: 9/20. 'manque plus que la philo, et l'anglais. franchement je m'étonne moi meme, je penssée pas avoir d'aussi "bonne note".**

silia77**: bravo pour tes maths, moi meme au brevet je tes pas battue... !**

**merci pour vos reviews, toujours aussi nombreux, merci infiniment!!! GROS BISOU A TOUS MES LECTEURS/ LECTRICES!!!!XD**

* * *

gaara : j'aime pas les glaces c'est froid.

Choji : tu me donnes la tienne ?

Gaara : fait ce que tu veux.

Hayate : dit Iruka, ya plus grand chose dans le congelo, enfin a par la femme démembrée qui prend la moitié de la place…

Gaï : oooh (râle) je vous l'avais dit de l'enlever ! si ya un genin qui la découvre…

Kurenaї :eh ben t'as cas le faire toi.

Gaї : Non-merci j'ai pas envie de me salir les mains.

Iruka : bon bref on sent fou. Le congelo est presque que vide, donc faut aller faire les courses

Kakashi : j'y vais pas, j'y suis aller la dernière fois !

Anko : moi non plus !

Iruka : bon bah Hayate comme c'est toi qui as constaté le manque de bouffe c'est toi qui va y aller.

Hayate : comme tu l'as dit toi-même je n'ai fait que constater, je ne me suis pas plaint du manque de nourri…

Iruka : le sujet est clos, tu vas faire les courses.

Hayate : TTTT

Genma : aller pleure pas je vais t'accompagner pour pas que tu te perdes dans les rayons.

Hayate : merci de ta générosité suprême….

Iruka : n'oublier pas de prendre quelques genins au y allant.

Hayate : o.k… qui veut venir faire les courses !

Mer : fllll… fllll

Hayate : d'accord….

Akila : moi je viens ! héhéhé…. _Ouais ! j'y vais avec Genma !XD.. akila arrêtes t'es conneries ! tu y vas juste pour rendre service à Hayate ! oui, oui, d'accord… TTTT_

Hayate : pas d'autre volontaire donc je vais choisir…hmm… shino… Sakura…

Sakura : non ! je veux rester avec Sasuké !

Ino : t'inquiète pas j'en prendrais soin ! héhé…

Sakura : pas touche grosse truie !

Hayate : et….. gaara tiens.

Genma : dans 10 min on est parti.

Akila partie en courant dans sa chambre. Arrivée dans celle –ci :

_Akila : comment je m'habille, comment je m'habille ! oh la la chui trop contente !XD oh la, oh la akila redescend sur terre ! tu vas pas au restaurant chic avec lui, tu vas juste faire les courses dans la supérette du coin ! ya rien de très romantique… bon comment je m'habille… après tous on est en été non ? donc ça va être simple je garde mon maillot de bain, je mets un tee-shirt par-dessus, et mes tong ! ça sera parfait ! ….(cherche dans son placard un tee-shirt)… merde ! j'ai plus que ce vieux tee-shirt à mettre ! oh non ! je vais me taper la honte….TTTT_

Dans le hall d'entrée :

Genma : t'as la liste ?

Hayate : ouais je l'ai. Bon qu'est ce qui foute les genins ! je vais voir s'il y en a qui sont pas encore à la plage.

Deux minutes plus tard, Akila arriva dans le hall, habillée comme elle avait prévue… sauf que sur son tee-shirt il y avait un nounours qui disait « prends-moi dans tes bras, et fais-moi plein de bisous ! »

Genma le remarqua aussitôt.

Genma : j'adore ton tee-shirt.

Akila : ah ouais ? ;… (soupire) tu peux le dire s'il est ringard, car c'est ce que je pense…

Genma : non, c'est vrai j'aime bien.

Akila? ah… (rouuuuge)

Genma lui était en tee-shirt, avec un short, et des dong (comme tout le monde quoi…vive l'été..).

Akila : moi j'adore tes dong avec les têtes de mort dessiné dessus.

Genma : ouais, elles sont unique .

Akila :

Sakura : on en aura pour combien de temps ?

Hayate (qui revient) : le temps qui faudra. Elle zou ! on est parti, et dans la bonne humeur gaara.

Gaara : gna gna gna…

* * *

**ouais je fais reference au mangas MPD psycho (trop hard celui- là, mais trop génial) ce qui l'on lut bah... tant mieux, et ce qui l'on pas lut je vous le conseil,si vous aimez le sang, les psychopates, les tordue, et la psychologie, mais ATTENTION c'est reservé un a public avertie+ de 15 ans. **

**Sur ce bonne vacances à ce qui y sont (comme moi depuis vendredi!!XD ) et bon courage à ce qui taff encore!!**


	76. Chapter 76

**ah ah! chui contente! j'ai ateinds les 80 pages en écrivant ma fic!!! XD et je vais bientot dépasser les 400 reviews!! ça fais (prend sa calculette, parce qu'elle est meme pas capable de calculé: 1/5 au bac blanc... honte à elle...) 5 reviews par pages! XD merci a vous tous!!!!!!**

yue-redmoon: **c vrai je n'avais pas penser à l'odora très dévelloppé de notre psychopate préféré, mais bon comme le corps est congelé, je ne pense pas que ça se sente... bon on dit qu'il a rien sentit! ; et pour Neji bah... euh... on dit qu'il n'as rien vue non plus! ;**

rebsun : **je te soutient a 100 mentalement comme t'es pas en vac'... c'est vraiment pas drole.lol **

Silia77: **franchement respect pour tes notes de brevet blanc, moi chui loi loin derrière!! bravo!! XD**

Shee-Shee-Chan: **meuuhéé? chui contente d'avoir eu 9 en math! d'habitute c'est 3.5 alors chui heureuse!!. pour la physique... je sais c de ma faute, j'ai oublié de mettre mes formules sur l'electricité dans ma calculette... chui trop conne... TT-TT  
et ton persos c lequels? la caissieère au supermarché, ou la copine de Kiba.. désolé je m'en souviens plus pourtant j'ai une très grande mémoire.. (si si c vrai!)**

elyinthedark: **hé hé, moi aussi akila, et genma sont mes préféré c pour ca que je fait durer!! c plus drole!  
**

elyinthedark: **ouais je sais g pas d'excuse. et je suis plutot fier de moi je m'étais beaucoup avancé pour écrire ce chapitre la semaine dernière! ca m'arrive pas souvent!**

lissou: **ravi que ma fic te plaise! et j'espère que ton rhume va mieu! et je te souhaite bonne chance d'avance**

** pour le bac orale de français l'année prochaine, car pour moi, ... ça été horrible comme chui timide) chui contente** **de l'avoir **

**passé, et je préfère me taper tous les écrits cet année plus qu'un orale de 20 min...non sérieux c vrai!**

* * *

Pendant ce temps à la plage.

Kankuro : (s'incrustant parmi les junins) dites, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un cadavre dans le congelo ?

Kakashi : je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Kankuro : ooh ! Arrêtez ! vous ne savez pas mentir ! non, parce que vous avez l'air de vouloir vous en débarrasser, et je voulais vous dire que mon petit frère adoré serait ravit de s'en charger, en plus sa l'occupera un peu…

Junins : …

Kankuro : vous lui direz que c'est un cadeau ! non ?

Junins : …

Iruka : après tous, il a été sage depuis qu'il est ici, on devrait le laisser s'amuser un peu.

kurenaï : pardon ? s'amuser ?

Gaï : ma foi, si ça l'amuse comme tu dis….

Iruka : (soupire) bon d'accord je lui dirais. Kankuro ?

Kankuro : ouuuuuui ?

Iruka : pas un mot aux autres genins, sinon c'est toi que l'on mettra dans le congelo, et vue que t'es un peu enveloppé 'faudra forcement te couper les membres, voir même autre chose… pigé ?

Kankuro (avale difficilement sa salive) : ok, pas de lézard ! ;

Sur le chemin du village

Sakura (méga soupire à fendre l'âme) : ……….. ­­­­­ (regarde akila toute joyeuse) t'aimes bien aller faire les courses toi ?

Akila : hein ? moi ? non j'aime pas vraiment ça !

Sakura : alors pourquoi tu parais super contente ?

Akila : (rouge léger) : euh pour rien… c'est juste que…j'en avais marre de rester à la plage ! ;

Sakura : qui pourrais se souler de rester à la plage…

Akila : ;

Sakura : l'est bizard ton tee-shirt.

Akila : ah ? oui je sais, mais c'est tous ce qui me restait ! ;

Sakura : c'est con.

Akila : ouais assez…

Arrivée à Intermarché.

Gaara : c'est pourrit ici.

Genma : t'es jamais venu faire les courses ?

Gaara : non.

Genma : bah tu te chargeras du caddie.

Gaara : comment on fait ?

Sakura : aah ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre Naruto .. !

Gaara : hey ! ne me compare pas à cet imbécile de renard !

Sakura : tu pose tes mains ici, et tu avances ! c'est du de même pas compliqué !

Gaara : et je vais ou ?

Hayate : tu nous suis.

Gaara : ….. super…..

Hayate : bon genma tu vas chercher : mouchoirs, produits vaisselle, éponges, serviettes…

Sakura : quoi !

Hayate ? …en papiers.

Sakura : ah ouf ! j'ai eu peur…

Gaara et Shino : gné ?

Genma : a vos ordres.

Hayate : shino : toi, tu vas chercher… du poisson fraie, et la viande, comme tu t'y connais

Shino : je m'y connais en insectes, et animaux vivant, pas en boucherie…

Hayate : tu te débrouilleras j'en suis sur. Akila tu t'occupe des boites de conserves.

Akila : je ne peux pas m'occuper des gateaux plutôt ?

Hayate : ah non, et puis Iruka a été clair, c'est Petit Prince pour tout le monde.

Akila : et merde… TT.TT

Sakura : oh ! il ne faut pas oublier la nourriture pour poisson pour celui de Kimi !

Hayate : ah ouais c'est vrai, bah.. vas-y et prend en même temps des fruits.

Sakura : d'accord

Gaara : et moi chui un pot de fleur ?

Hayate : toi tu me suis on va chercher du pain.

Gaara : …..

**SPOILER (pour ce qui ne suive pas l'apparition des chapitres au Japon, passer votre chemin. Cette petite partie est un hors série)**

Pendant ce temps sur la plage :

Kakashi : sasuké tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

Sasuké (à l'écart des autres) : ouais quoi ?

Kakashi : tu peux me dire ce que t'as foutu cette nuit ?

Sasuké : hein ? (rouge) bah rien je dormais.

Kakashi : t'es sur ?

Sasuké : …. Vous me faite peur là qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Kakashi : alors pourquoi tu as tuer un nombre incalculable de ninja ?

Sasuké : HEIN ? kécécé ké cé conneries !

Kakashi : t'as fait ça pour t'entraîner avec Orochimaru.

Sasuké : mais ! j'ai rien fais !

Kakashi : tu fais comme ton frère… tu tues les gens de ton entourage pour voir ton « niveau ».

Sasuké : aah ! c'est n'importe quoi ! je ne copie pas sur cet albinos de mes , qui !

Kakashi : bah pourtant tu la fais.

Sasuké : Ou ce fils de serpent ! je vais lui faire avaler sa langue, pour m'avoir poussé à faire ça !

Kakashi : donc tu la fais.

Sasuké : mais non !XD j'ai tué personne !

Kakashi : aaah lala, les jeunes franchement….

* * *

**quand j'utilise le correcteur de microsoft word (du moi quand il marche) il me corrige toujours "gennin" et il veut mettre à la place "gamin" c assez proche de la réalité!! sinon pour "junin" il met "junior", et pour "kankuro" il met "kangourou" trop délire!!!**

**au week end prochain! gros kissou!!**


	77. course II

**désolé, il n'y a pas eu de chapitre la semaine dernière . Cause: ma souris est tombé malade, et j'étais en train de m'occuper de mes dossiers post-bac...**

**merci pour vos reviews, je vous fait tous d'énorme BISOUX!!!!!!! XD**

* * *

Sakura : (pense à voie haute) alors le rayon animalerie…. C'est ou…. Ah ! C'est là. Nourriture poisson………. Mouais……. Et je prends quoi moi ! ya au moins 50 trucs différents !

Elle partie demander à un vendeur.

Sakura : s'cusez moi, j'ai… enfin une amie à moi vient d'avoir un poisson, et on ne sait pas comment le nourrire. Vous pourriez me conseiller ?

Vendeur : c'est quoi comme race de poisson ?

Sakura : …je… j'en sait rien, en tous cas c'est pas un poisson rouge.

Vendeur : il est de quelles couleurs ?

Sakura : euh.. la tête bleue, le corps noir, avec des…

Sakura remarqua que le vendeur la regardait comme si c'était une folle qui 'y connaissait rien en poisson.

Sakura : …. (soupire), en fait il vient de la mer.

Vendeur : 'saviez que c'est illégal de pêcher des poissons pour les mettrent dans un aquarium ?

Sakura : mééé ! on la pas fait exprès ! en fait, c'est un copains qui faisait du surf , et il est tombé de l'eau. on la récupéré inconscient, et après il a cracher ce poisson qui était venu se loger dans ces poumons, ensuite on a ….

Vendeur : ok, ok c'est bon. Bon ce que je vous propose c'est ça (tend la boite cylindrique a Sakura) c'est spécial pour les poissons de mer acheter LEGELEMENT.

Sakura : …. Ouais…merci quand même….

Vendeur : à votre service.

Avant de partir, la genin regarda le prix de la nourriture :

Sakura : 15€ ! ya du foulage de gueule, c'est pas possible !

Hayate (a Gaara) attends moi là, et ne tue personnes.

Gaara : oh ça va…

Puis le regard de notre psychopathe fut attiré par une boite contenant des sac plastique pour conserver les aliments au congélateur. Les sacs pouvait contenir différente nourriture dont de la Viande. Gaara fit immédiatement référence à la viande de cadavre humain.

Il laissa le caddie et partie voir un vendeur.

Gaara : dites, vous avez la viande qui va avec ? (en montrant la boite de sac plastique)

Vendeur : pardon ?

Gaara : c'est marqué qu'il peut contenir de la viande.

Vendeur : si vous voulez acheter de la viande il faut aller dans le rayon boucherie à coté des caisses.

Gaara : ah , d'accord.

Le ninja du sable, se rendit donc à l'endroit indiqué par le vendeur. Il regarda toutes les viande étalées. Lapin, porc, bœuf, poulet…. Gaara chercha plus précisément…

Vendeuse : Je peux vous aidez monsieur ?

Gaara :… vous avez des cadavres ?

Vendeuse ? euh, les corps d'animaux dont on a enlever toutes les partie consomable partent dans une usine…

Gaara : des cadavre humain.

Vendeuse : …. ? …. Qu, quoi ?

Gaara : de la viande humaine quoi !

Vendeuse : mais, monsieur… nous ne faisons pas de ….

Hayate : GAARA ! viens ici ! (arrive près de lui) excusez le madame…. (chuchote) il est un peu…

Vendeuse : canabaliste oui ! il me demandait si on avait pas de la viande humaine !

Hayate : (embarassé) : oui.. je… je suis désolé 'faut pas faire attention a lui.

Gaara : il y en a un qui veux mourir ici…

Hayate : gaara, ça suffit !

Un peu plus loin , a l'intersection de deux rayons, Akila ,toujours perdu dans c'est penser (on ce demande à qui elle pense..), manqua de bousculer Genma.

Akila : oups ! pardon, excuse moi !

Genma : ce n'est pas grave. Bah dit donc t'es bien charger, je vais t'aider.

Akila : merci…. (donne quelques paquet de Petit Prince au junnin).. au fait tu n'as pas vus le caddie ça fait 10 min que je le cherche.

Genma : si, il est là bas, je t'accompagne. (sur le chemin) je confirme ce que j'ai dit au centre : j'aimais vraiment bien ton tee-shirt.

Akila : …… (rouge) aaah…merci….

Arrivé au caddie, Gaara avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Il jouait machinalement avec la boite de sac à congelo.

Genma : ou est Hayate, Gaara ?

Gaara le regarda.

* * *

**Ou est passé Hayate? est ce Gaara qui la tué???? (vieux suspens! )**

**INFO: je pense écrire une autre fic sur naruto qui aura pour persos principal Sai. Etat: en dévellopement.**

**je vous tiendrais en courant!! **


	78. Chapter 78

**Oui, bon n'ai écrit qu'une dizaine de lignes cette semaine, c'est pas assez pour être publié…. Je désolé, j'ai un gros manque d'inspiration… et oui pour une fois c'est pas un manque de temps ! ; mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne laisse pas tomber !**

**INFO : fic sur naruto qui aura pour persos principal Sai est en cour d'écriture.**


	79. Chapter 79

Bijour, ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas postée de chapitre, et j'en suis désolé. Après le manque d'inspiration, c'est les révision de Bac qui prennent le relais. Je pensait que ça allait être la fin de « vacance général pour les genins », mais j'ai reçus un reviews hier cours mais bon, il ma « remotivé » ! Donc je continuerais ma fic des que j'en ai finit avec ce bac de . C'est à dire après le 2 juillet (date des résultats) ou plus tard si je doit passer les oraux de ratrapage.

Voilà

Alors, à bientôt !

Alexiel135088


	80. Chapter 80 ! déjà !

**COUCOU !! je suis de retour! ca yé le bac est passé (heureusement je l'ai eu, avec mention assez bien ! chui trop contente) ET je fais un dédicasse à ceux qui sont en train de passer les oraux de ratrapages...**

**Comme promis je me suis remis à écrire "Vacances général pour les genins" pour la grand bonheur de mes fans . ça été dur de se remettre dans le bain j'ai du relire presque toute la fic pour voir ou j'en étais, et j'était moi même éclaté de rire lorsque je lisais les conneries que j'ai écris. Je me demande comment je fais pour sortir des truc aussi marrant!**

**Mais bon j'ai quand même bien galérés pour faire ce chapitre... Mais faut voir le bon coté des choses! j'ai quelques nouvelles idées!**

**voilà, bon j'arrete de parler...**

* * *

gaara : il est partie chercher du produit vaisselle.

Akila : bon , et nous on fait quoi maintenant ?

Genma : on va l'attendre.

Sakura (arrive prés du caddie) : ooh ! j'y crois pas !

Akila : quoi ?

Sakura : la bouffe du poisson de kimi : 15€ !

Akila : ouuuh, la vache…

Genma : du toute façon c'est elle qui paye.

Gaara : bon j'en ai ras le cul, on rentre quand ?

Genma : quand on aura finit.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, notre groupe de ninja étais à la caisse.

Hayate : gaara aide- nous.

Gaara : vous êtes assez nombreux.

Hayate : Gaara, c'est un ordre.

Gaara : ooh ! ça va !

Avant de partir :

Gaara (à la caissière Yamina ) c'est pas troip chiant de faire bip, bip toute la journée ?

Yamina : si, mais bon, c'est le salaire de fin de mois qui motive.

Gaara ?

Hayate : gaara ! vient nous aider à porter les paquets.

Gaara (en portant) : oh fait chier…

Arrivé au centre, Gaara balanca les courses sur la table de la cuisine.

Sakura : hey ! tu peux faire doucement !

Gaara : m'en fou. (quitte la pièce)

Sakura : quel caractère de…. ! De…. De merde tiens ! Ca lui arrive jamais de sourir !

Kimi : coucou ! vous avez acheté la nourriture pour poiss….

Sakura : tiens la voilà t'as bouffe à 15€.

Kimi : k, k, koa ? 15 ?

Sakura : oui, 15.

Kimi : ah… d'accord…

Hayate : kimi, par ici la monnaie

Kimi : hein ? euh… oui tiens, 15 €. C'est chers dis donc…

Sakura : tu vas peut être te décider à le remettre à l'eau non ?

Kimi : mais non ! quant on aime on ne compte pas !

Le groupe qui était partie faire les courses revinrent sur la plage.

Sakura : Sasukéééééééééééééé ! Je suis rentrééééééée ! XD

Ino : oh non…

Neji (à Saї) : alors, ça fait quoi d'être un anbu ?

Saї : tu vas te foutre de moi, ou…

Neji : non, non pas du tout. C'est juste pour savoir.

Naruto : ouais c'est vrai, raconte.

Saї (pas peu fière) : aah lala je passais que ça plairait plus au filles qu'au mec mais bon…

Neji : c'est bon je m'en vais…

Saї : mais non je rigolais ! (redevient sérieux)

Naruto : c'était dur l'examen de passage ?

Saї : je te rassure tout de suite Naruto, tu n'y arriveras pas.

Naruto : nanii ! Qu'est que t'en sait ! Tu ne sais pas que…. !

Saї : tu me laisse raconter oui ?

Naruto :….

Saї : en fait, c'est un peu diffèrent. Je fais partie des Anbu racine.

Naruto : quoi ?

Kiba ; sérieux ?

Neji : la groupe de Anbu qui n'est pas controlé par l'hokage, et qui à tendance à faire des conneries !

Saї : merci….

Shikamaru (qui s'incruste) : bande d'inculte. Les racines sont consirdéré comme l'élite même des Anbu.

Saї : on peut dire ça comme ça. l'examen n'est pas le même pour devenir Anbu ou Anbu racine. Celui- ci dépendant plus de la personnalité du ninja, et de ses émotions. Mais bon, je vais vous donner un conseil.

Le petit « fan club » de Saї tendir l'oreille vers lui.

Saї : vous ressemblez gamins qui écoutent leur ainé !

Fan- club : aahhh ! très drôle !

Saї : ah ah ! Le conseil ce que : si vous voulez devenir Anbu, il faut que vous aillez rien à perdre.

Naruto : c'est à dire ?

Neji : ooh triple idiot ! il veux dire par là que il faut être vraiment motivé pour y faire partis, et ne pas hésiter à faire des sacrifice sur ça vie personnelle !

* * *

**AVIS: si vous avez des idées pour ma fic, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire par dans vos reviews! **

**INFO: la fic qui à pour personnage central Sai intitulé "le secret d'un clan" (titre provisoire) est toujours en cour d'écriture. Je la publirai quand je serais vraiment bien avancée.**

**voilà, alors à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre!! **


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapitre 81.**

**J'ai été bombardée pour les reviews du précédent chapitre, ça m'a fait trés plaisir! alors merci a tous!! XD Je ne pensais pas que je ferais un retour aussi... aussi... comment dire... bref je suis contente que mon retour vous est plus!**

**Réponse au reviews:**

lovetemashika : **vue comme tu as l'air super joyeuse quand tu as écrit ton com' je te voyais bien un train de sauter partout autour de ton ordinateur! Le lien de ton blog ne marche pas, pourrai le remettre la prochaine fois?**

sandou: **les chapitres sont de la même longueur qu'avant (1 page sur microsoft word). c'est vrai je trouve aussi que se chapitre est un peu moin bien que les autres... j'ai beaucoup moin d'imagination qu'au début... malheureusement..**

ranpu: **bo dis donc, venir tous les jour pour voir si il y avait pas de chapitre! je suis trés touchée que tu aimes ma fic à ce point! Et tu as raison: "l'espoire fait vivre"! lol**

yue-redmoon: **coucou toi, mon fidèle lecteur! tourjours là pour le rendez vous! j'étais sur que tu continué à poster des reciews même apres mon absence!**

Sora59: **merci bokou pour tes félicitations !XD. pour les couples, au début j'avais eu l'idée de caser tous le monde, mais finalement j'ai abandonné l'idée. Pour le Tenten/ Neji je vais y réfléchir !**

Yureka-chan: **merki pour tes félicitations! c'est vrai toi tu doit dabord passer le brevet... (hé hé hé..) mais t'inquiète c'est facile. la preuve je l'ai eu alors que je devais redoubler ma troisième.**

Shee-Shee-Chan: **toujours une fidèle lectrice aussi! contente de te revoir! j'adore toujours tes reviews, sont toujours aussi marrant! lol. tu t'es pas trop fait mal en tombant de ta chaise? **

Elder-Sensei: **yo, chui toujours aussi contente que tu veuilles traduire ma fic en espagnole!!XDDDDD (au cas ou tu n'ais pas reçus mon message privé, je te donne mon accord pour que tu traduise mon fic! ) tiens moi au courant!!**

Manaji: **j'aime bein quand mes noveau fan pose quelques reviews à chaque chapitre lut! ça fait plaisir! alors merci pour tes petits com' et bienvenu! et comme tu le voie j'arrive à poser des chapitres.**

Garnero: **coucou, tu aussi c'est la première fois que tu poses un reviews, alors bienvenu! . C'est vrai pour ma fic je me suis inspiré de "quand kakashi s'en mêle" fic que j'apprécie bokou. et comme je te l'ai dit par e-mail, je vais utiliser les idées que tu m'as proposé! merci , merci beaucoup!XD**

**Pfffiou, c'est long de répondre à tous les reviews, mais bon c'est agréable à faire! ENCORE MERCI POUR TOUT!!**

* * *

Un peu plus loin :

Akila : euh…. Genma, ou tu as acheté tes dong avec les têtes de mort ?

Genma : ah ! je ne les ai pas acheter, c'est moi qui les aient faite.

Akila : ah, ah bon ?

Genma : oui. J'ai acheté des tong noires et j'ai peint des têtes de mort dessus.

Akila : ah d'accord… c'est cool ! Tu as de l'imagination pour faire ça !

Genma : tu trouve ? yen à qui trouve ça sadique.

Akila : bo non. En tant que ninja, la mort peut être présente durant les missions.

Genma : belle phrase.

Les deux ninjas se regardèrent…

Iruka : Genma ! viens voir !

Akila : aah ! quel chieur celui làààààà !

Genma (soupire) : bon je dois y aller (se lève), rendez-vous dans la cuisine cette nuit !

Akila (rouge) : euh, oui !

La ninja regarda le junin partir, et soupira…

Kimi : alooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooors ? akila, tu ne me cacherais pas quelques chooooooooooooooooooooose ? (s'assit prés d'akila)

Akila :qu'est ce que tu racontes ? ya rien entre lui et moi…

Kimi ; ben voyons, au début c'était la nuit dans la cuisine, et maintenant c'est la journée à la plage, en public.

Akila : je lui demandais simplement ou il a acheté ses tong ! rien de plus !

Kimi : oooh, je te taquine ! (frotte son poing sur la tête d'akila)

Akila : arrêtes ça ! chui pas ton chien ! (change de sujet) et il est ou ton poisson ?

Kimi : je l'ai mit dans ma chambre sur ma table de nuit.

Akila : tu veux pas le relâcher ?

Kimi : meuhé ? pourquoi il est bien avec moa…

Vers 19h, les ninjas rentrèrent pour aller manger. Des gros nuages commençaient à apparaître à l'horizon…

Table des chunins, et junins :

Kurenaї : il va pleuvoir…

Kakashi : tant qu'il ne pleuve pas demain c'est bon.

Iruka : oh oui, surtout pas la journée ! vous imaginez garder les genins , dans le centre , sans sortir ?

Anko : soit doit être pire que l'enfer…

Gaї : rooh, vous êtes méchant. Ils ne sont pas si terrible que ça.

Hayate : bah, la prochaine fois, tu iras faire les course, tu verras comme ils sont chiants.

Asuma : qu'est ce qui ont fait ?

Hayate : ayant à qui râles parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas y aller, Gaara fait conneries, sur conneries en demandant de la viande humaine aux rayons boucherie….

Kakashi : il a fait ça ?

Iruka : oh le con, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui….

Table 1 (Naruto, Kiba, Lee, shino)

Naruto : je comprends mieux pourquoi Saї est doué pour le sport comme il est Anbu.

Kiba : baka ! (idiot) Quand on est Anbu on ne fait pas du sport, on fait des missions ! Au contraire, ça explique encore mais pourquoi il est si bon en sport !

Lee : il doit en faire pendant sont temps libre, alors.

Kiba : alors comment ça se fait qu'il sache faire du surf !

Lee : bah…

Kiba : il doit bien avoir un sport ou il est nul… (réfléchit, réfléchit…)

Shino : tu ne pourras pas le battre.

Kiba : qu'est ce que t'en sait toi !

Shino : apparemment Saї à l'air d'avoir du mal à exprimer des émotions, et il n'est pas très sociable…

Lee : et bien, merci Ô grand sage des insectes pour ton…

Shino : c'est ça sa faiblesse : Le fait qu'il à du mal à communiqué.

Naruto :je trouve pas qu'il est du mal pour ça…

Kiba : c'est vrai qu'il est bizarre quand on lui parle.

Lee : donc il n'aurait pas d'autre faiblesse ?

Shino :après tout les Anbu font partie des élites non ?

Kiba, et Lee : TTTT ouin…

Naruto?

* * *

**INFO: comme c'est marqué dans les reviews **Elder-Sensei **va traduire ma fic en espagnole de son plein grés! on peut le remercier, et le dire bon courage pour les 80 chapitres à traduire! ( KKYYAAA , je suis célèbre!!!XDDDDD )**

**à mercredi prochain!!! **


	82. a table bis

**hier encore je relisais une partie de ma fic, et je me demandais comment j'ai pour en arriver là! plus de 80 chapitres, et plus de 445 reviews! je me félicite moi même! **

**Encore une fois vous avez été nombreux à m'envoyer de reviews, et je vous en remercie humblement ( u.u courbette)**

**et je félicite particulièrement **Silia77 **qui à eu son brevet avec mention trés bien! bravo! **

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

lovetemashika:** j'espère que tu habites dans une maison, sinon tes voisins du dessous, vont se plaindre du bruit que tu fais! XD, mais t'as raison d'exprimer ta joie! lol Et t'inquiète pas tu ne surcharges pas de reviews, au contraire! continue!**

elyinthedark: **et ouais, en espagnol...! j'ai toujours du mal y croire!**

Flocon: **ouais, j'ai lu t'as fic, elle est Suuuuuuper, j'attends la suite!! t'inquiète poo le Genma/ akila ne devrait plus tarder! Comme pour toi Genma est un de mes persos préféré! XD**

Yureka-chan: **franchement, je ne sait pas ce que je ferais comme métiers plus tard! voilà j'ai répondu à ta question! lol eT si tu c'est quoi quoi mettre dans tes reviews, c'est pas grave, un ou deux mots suffises!**

ranpu: **on dirait que tu as qu'un ordinateur chez toi! et que tes frères et soeurs, ou tes parent sont tout le temps dessus! c'est pas de chance ça... (je compatie u.u) moi g un ordi pour moi toute seul!**

Garnero: **de l'action oué c'est vrai il y en a peut être pas assez... merci de m'y faire penser! je vais essayer de remédier à ça... parce que moi aussi je trouve que ça vas pas assez vite.**

Sora59: **looooooooool, tu me diras ce que ça donne!! XD**

Shee-Shee-Chan: **toujours trop trop trop trop marrant tes reviews!!! ET ne vas pas te pendre! reste avec nous!!! loool XD, je penserai à ton couple à l'avenir... promis! **

yue-redmoon **eh bien je te remercie de m'avoir donner l'idée de jeux de société! c'est ce que je vais** **faire!**

Yuumi: **ah! une fan de**** plus de Genma! bienvenu au club! XD**

Sandou: **ouais Sai et THE Boss, je les fais comme ça parce que c'est un persos que j'adore!**

Silia77: **ouais, merci, et fécilitation à toi aussi! mention trés bien quand même... respect**

Manaji: **là voilà la suite, tant attendus!**

* * *

table 2 (Saї, Neji, Tenten, Temari )

Saї : … être Anbu est une décision qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère.

Neji ; oui, mais bon au pire, on peut redevenir Junin comme l'a fait Kakashi.

Temari : pfff, tu te fais passer pour un trouillard après ça.

Neji : t'as un problème avec les ninjas de Konaha, toi !

Temari : (soupire) Kakashi n'a pas suffisamment réfléchi sur sa décision pour devenir Anbu. Il l'a regretté et le revoilà Junin.

Kakashi : aatchoum… (éternue) c'est l'humidité, il va bien y avoir un orage…

Iruka :qu'est ce tu baves ? ( Expression qui signifie : qu'est ce que tu racontes…, qu'est ce que tu dis…)

Tenten : kakashi est l'un des meilleurs ninjas de notre village ! C'est mieux que votre imbécile de Gaara qui est complètement barjot !

Saї : arrêtez de vous prendre la tête, on ne juge pas un ninja par sa personnalité, mais par ses capacités au combat…

Table 3 ( Gaara, kankuro, Kimi, Akila)

Akila : (souuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupire) vivement cette nuit, que je puisse revoir Genma… Akila ! Tu me déçois encore une fois ! Si tu descends à la cuisine la nuit, c'est pour bouffer et non pour voir Genma ! C'est un Junin quand même ! Oui, mais mine de rien il est b…

Kimi : akila tu me passes le sel s'il te plait ?

Akila : oui, tiens (tend le sel à sa copine)

Kimi : merki !

Kankuro : bon, Gaara . Je vais te dire quelque chose, mais tu ne sautes pas de joie s'il te plait.

Gaara : quoi ? Tu m'autorises à te tabasser ?

Kankuro : mais non crétin … Il y a un cadavre dans le congelo.

Gaara : ah bon ! C'est vrai ? D

Kankuro : moins fort ! tête de nœuds ! Oui, et le junin aimerait que tu t'en débarrasses.

Gaara : …. Pourquoi ?

Kankuro : parce que ça prend de la place !

Gaara : ouais , j'y vais alors (se lève)

Kankuro :(le retient par son vêtement) mais non, pas maintenant !

Gaara : quand alors ?

Kankuro : tu demanderas au junin, après le repas.

Akila : quoi, ya un cadavre dans le congelo ?

Kankuro : chuuut ! ça doit rester secret. Et merde je vais me faire tuer par Iruka, moi….

Akila : Ah d'accord…. Vraiment bizarre ce centre….

Kimi : hu ?

Table 4 ( Hinata, Sasuké, Naruto, Sakura)

Sasuké et Naruto se lancèrent des regards noirs…..

Sakura (exaspérée) : vous ne pouvez pas arrêter un peu. Vous êtes des vrais gamins.

Sasuké : je ne pensais pas qu'un loser comme toi allait un jour sortir avec une fille…

Naruto : Et toi alors ! Môsieurs LeTénébreuxQuiFaitToutLeTempsLaTronche !

Sasuké : c'est pas ma faute si j'attire naturellement les filles.

Naruto : Sakura-chan pourquoi tu sors avec lui ?

Sakura : Parce que c'était écrit dans mon destin ! Ne dis pas que t'es jaloux ? t'es avec Hinata

Naruto Chui pas jaloux. Je trouve simplement que t'as fait le mauvais choix en prenant Sasuké.

Sakura : « en prenant Sasuké » ? Comment tu parles ! C'est pas une chose !

Hinata : …. (tripote ses doigts)

Table 5 (Shikamaru, Ino)

shika : kécécé, ce truc ? (tiens quelques chose de long, gluant et vert sur une de ses baguettes)

Ino : c'est du persil. ça se mange

shika : ah bon ? ba je le mangerais pas moi, chui pas un herbivore.

Ino : on est censé être des omnivores….

Après quelques secondes de silence

Ino : même pendant les vacances, t'as toujours l'air happy, toi.

Shikamaru : j'aurais préféré passer les vacances à Konoha, plutot que dans ce trou pommé….

Temari : t'en as marre que Temari t'embête , c'est ça ?

Shikamaru (s'empêche mentalement de rougir…) : en plus , oui…

Temari : t'as d'la chance… au moins il y a quelqu'un qui te tourne autour… pas comme moi…

Shika : je te la passe volontiers.

Ino : chui une fille , crétin…

* * *

**la semaine prochaine, je ne suis pas sur que je posterais un chapitre, ainsi que la semaine qui suit... car je pars en vacances! mais ne vous inquiètez pooooo j'enmene ma fic avec moi, et je la continurais à la plage! **

**Sur ce, à la prochaine et bonne vacance a tous!! XD**


	83. jeux de societe

**de retour des vacances... et déjà la rentrée... malheureusement. Dedicass à tous ceux qui on reprit, ou vont reprendre les cours prochainement. ET voyez le bon coté des choses: je continue toujours ma fic! vous pourrez la lire le soir aprés une rude journée de cours bien chiant comme il faut. je serais là pour vous remonter le moral! D**

**Je modifier le chapitre précédent, par rapport à la grosse incohérence qu'il y avait avec Kankuro.**

**Je remercie encore ,et toujours du fond du coeur ce qui me laisse de reviews!!merci!!Et surtout **Emiko-sama **qui ma laissée un message privée long, et trés touchant! J'étais toute ému aprés l'avoir lu ton message. Comme tu l'a dis je vais faire des enorme effort pour l'orthgraphe dès ce chapitre. et encore merci pour tous!!!!**

* * *

A la fin du repas, Iruka donna le programme de la soirée :

Iruka : pour ce soir on avait prévu de faire un feu sur la plage, mais vu le temps qui se gatte, on va rester au centre.

Presque tous les genins : oooh non !

Iruka : eh oh ! du calme ! ce n'est pas ma faute

Naruto : si.

Kakashi : Naruto, on t'a rien demander !

Iruka : Bref, on va faire … euh pardon , vous allez faire des jeux de sociétés.

Kiba : (se moque) ouais… comme les gamins….

Ino : cool.

Shika : c'est nul…

Les junins sortirent les jeux qui étaient rangés dans un placard. Gaara alla voir Iruka :

Gaara : dites, à ce qui paraît, ya un macabé dans le congelo ?

Iruka : oui, c'est exact.

Gaara : je peux aller jouer avec ?

Iruka : Jouer ? euh… oui vas-y mais débrouille- toi pour qu'il disparaisse.

Gaara (en partant au sous-sol) : pas de problème…. Hé hé hé… (sourir sadique)

Iruka : il me fait peur.

Les genins choisissèrent leurs jeux :

Naruto : wouah, un monopoly ! ça fait trop longtemps que j'y ai pas joué !

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les mouflets avaient choisi le jeu qu'ils voulaient faire, ou presque.

Kakashi (au junin): bon, qui veut faire un pocker ?

Genma : moi.

Anko : moi aussi !

Kankuro : moi aussi je peux jouer ?

Iruka : non, c'est pas un jeu pour les gamins. En plus on parie de l'argent, et non des alumettes.

Kankuro (tout bas) : raciste…

Gaї : laisse-le jouer, il y aura plus d'argent en jeu comme ça.

Iruka : …faites ce que vous voulez, je ne joue pas de toutes façons.

Kankuro : ouais ! héhé !

Kakashi?

Dans notre charmante colonie chacun avait trouvé un jeu qui lui convenait :

Table 1 : jeu : monopoly (naruto , Sasuké, Neji, Temari, et Sakura)

Naruto lança les dés.

Naruto : 5. (avance son pion)1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Ouais, la rue de la Paix ! j'achète !

Sasuké : non,t 'as pas assez d'argent de toutes façons. Vend- la aux enchères.

Naruto : hors de question. Et puis j'ai assez d'argent (compte ses billets)… La rue de la Paix c'est connu : seul les winners peuvent l'avoir du premier coup.

Neji : (s'étoufe avec sa salive) kenf, keuf. Pardon ? j'ai pas bien entendu.

Sasuké : Naruto, tu insinues donc que tu es un winner ?

Naruto : parfaitement.

Temari : c'est reparti…

Temari (soupire) : aaah lala….

Sasuké :… Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Non seulement tes capacités sont nulles à chier, mais en plus t'as une tête de loser !

Naruto : Je ne dis rien sur le fait que tu sois amoureux de toi même, Sasuké, c'est valable pour toi aussi Neji…

Neji : quoi ! (rougit)

Naruto :… mais, je vous ai déjà combattu tous les deux, et j'ai gagné.

Sauské : connerie ! c'est archi- faux ! Tu ne m'as jamais battu… !

Neji : … peut- être que tu m'as légèrement devancé pendant le tournoi, mais maintenant je suis bien plus fort !

Sasuké : loser !

Naruto : loser toi même espèce en voie d'extinction !

Sasuké : comment oses- tu traité mon clan de la sorte !

Naruto : ton clan n'existe plus… !

Neji : c'est vrai !

Temari : BON NARUTO, TU LA PRENDS CETTE PUTAIN DE RUE OUI OU NON ?!!!!

Naruto : OUAIS JE LA PRENDS ! TIENS VOILA L'ARGENT !!!!!!!

Sakura : c'est moi la banque Naruto…

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine!**

**SPOILER (a venir dans ma fic): cour de catéchisme...**


	84. jeux de societe 2

**oui bon désolé cette semaine c'était la rentrée, et j'étais trés occupé. De plus j'ai encore plus d'heure de cours que l'année dernière et donc je craind de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour continuer cette fic que vous adorez tant navré d'avance... mais je ferais de ma mieux!**

* * *

Table 2 : jeu :Scrable (Saї, Shino, Iruka, Kurenaї)

…Silence complet…

Kurenaї (soupire) : ouh lala… le jeu de merde que j'ai… ! K, Z, W, C, Q, T, A…

Iruka : je voie que je ne suis pas à plaindre.

Shino : bon, à moi : à « nucléaire » je rajoute « anti ». donc ça me fait… (compte ses points) 73 points en plus.

Kurenaї : je note 73 plus 187, ça fait… 263 points.

Saї : 260 points.

Kurenaї : ah pardon. Ben dit donc ce jeu n'est vraiment pas fait pour moi…

Saї : vous pouvez dire les points de tout le monde, s'il vous plait ?

Kurenaї : oué, donc Shino 260 points, Iruka : 83, Saї :251, et moi 51… Je ne ferais aucun commentaire…

Saї :

Iruka : la honte…. Je crois que je vais me mettre au pocker.

Table3 : jeu kilos de merde (Tenten, Kiba, Lee, Akila)

Jeu qui peut porter un autre nom. Consiste à avoir quatre cartes de la même figure dans son jeu, puis taper sur le paquet central. Le dernier posant sa main sur celui-ci remporte un certaine nombre kilos de merde selon la carte piochée à la fin de la partie… j'espère avoir été assez clair…. En gros c'est un jeu de réflexe.

Lee passa une de ses cartes face cachée à son voisin Kiba. Aussitôt que celui-ci l'a dans les mains :

Lee : yaah ! (frappe brutalement le paquet de carte au milieu de la table)

Les autres firent de même, et c'est Akila qui tapa en dernier.

Akila : et merde.

Lee : ah, ah, ah ! c'est le cas de le dire ! j'avais les quatre dames (montre son jeu)

Il prit la première carte du paquet.

Lee : mmmh, miam, 9 kilos de merde pour toi Akila.

Kiba : ça sent bon…

Akila :oooh, c'est bon : tu verras la prochaine fois !

Lee (en redistribuant) : au fait, où est gaara ?

Tenten : Pourquoi, tu veux mourir ?

Au sous- sol Gaara s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Gaara ( parle tous seul) : je découpe se bras là… et je le recoud sur la tete, comme ça… tu va tenir oui ! …. Voilà…

Gaara pris du recule pour regarder son « œuvre ».

Gaara (au pleine réflexion): Mmmmh…

: bzzz bzz … je suis…non…. Pourquoi….bla bla…

Gaara ? (regarde du proviennent les bruits) ya quelqu'un ?

Un homme grand plutôt mince s'avança dans vers le ninja du sable.

Gaara : gné ? t'es qui toa ?

??? (regard vague): je… je suis Amamiya Kazuhiko.

Gaara : 'connais pas. En tout cas t'as rien à faire ici Amamiya.

Amamiya : non, moi c'est Nishizono Shinji…

Gaara : quoi ?

Nishizono : je suis Nishizono Shinji… ou peut être Murata Kiyoshi…

Gaara : d'accord…. Bon va prendre tes médicaments, va te coucher sa ira mieux demain…

Nishizono ou Murata : vui… (s'en va)

Gaara? vraiment bizarre ici… bref reprenons….

* * *

**peut être au week end prochain...**


	85. jeux de societe 3

**bonjour !**

**Me revoilà aprés une loooooooooooooooongue absence !! Les reviews que j'ai reçus les jours suivant mon message mon fait très plaisirs, et ma donné envie de continuer !**

**Voici donc le suite des vacances de nos ninjas préférés**

**bonne lecture à tous!**

Table 4 : jeu : Poker (Kakashi, kankuro, Genma, Gaї, Anko)

Gros silence. Les cinq joueurs s'épiaient les uns les autres.

Kankuro : Je suis. (avance 5€ au centre de la table)

Gaї (soupire) : oh la, c'est bon, je me couche (pose ses cartes sur la table)

Genma : je crois que je vais faire pareil.

Gaї : on en est à plus de 30€ Vous allez quand même pas vous ruiner dans ce jeu pourri !

Kankuro soupira à son tour, et regarda son jeu.

Genma : kankuro tu devrais arrêter, tu vas le regretter.

Kankuro : mouais… peut être.

Anko hésita un loooooooong moment, puis avança 2 €.

Anko : Après j'ai plus rien.

Kakashi : bon, on va en finir, je mise tout ce qui me reste soit 12€.

Kankuro hésita.

Gaї : laisse tomber Kankuro, c'est qu'un jeu…

Kankuro : allez, soyons fou (avance les 3€ qui lui reste)

Kakashi : bon, fin du coup. Montrez vos carte.

Les trois joueurs restants montrèrent leur jeu.

Anko : HEIN ? ! !

Genma : ouh, la vache…

Gaї : c'est le première fois que j'en voie un !

Kankuro : hi, hi ! ! (sourit de toutes ses dents)

Kakashi : Quinte flush royal… Respect kankuro.

Anko : Il a trichééééééééééééééé ! ! c'est pas possible, un p'tit merdeux ne peut pas battre des junins ! !

Kankuro : eh ben si ! A moi le pactol ! (ramène l'argent vers lui et se met à compter)

Anko : t'as triché ! XD c'est pas possible !

Kankuro : j'ai pas triché ! Je suis meilleur que vous c'est tout !

Temari venu voir ce qui se passait.

Temari : alors t'as encore gagné ?

Kankuro : ouaiiiis !

Kakashi : le « encore » signifie que c'est pas le première fois qu'il gagne je suppose ?

Temari : oui, il nous a déplumés plusieurs fois, moi et Gaara.

Kakashi : tu vois Anko, c'est pas de la triche.

Anko : ca ne prouve rien ! !

Kankuro : 44… ça fait 47€ !

Table 1 : jeu : monopoly (naruto , Sasuké, Neji, Temari, et Sakura)

Temari retourna s 'asseoir.

Temari : kankuro à latté les Junins au poker.

Naruto : ah ah ! il est trop balèze ! Les prof ne doivent pas savoir où se mettre !

Sasuké : Naruto joue.

Le blond lança les dés, et avança son pion de 7 cases.

Naruto : impôt sur la fortune…10.000 F…

Neji : bien fait.

Naruto : tais-toi ! Temari à toi.

Temari était pas loin du Parc gratuit . Elle réflechit un instant.

Temari : Kankuro chéri ! !

Kankuro : oui, ma sœur adorée ? (arrive prés de sa sœur avec ses poches remplis de fric)

Temari : tu peux me jeter les dés ?

Kankuro : bien sûr… (jette les dés sur le plateau de jeu)

Temari : 6 ! Je tombe sur Parc gratuit ! ! ( Une des règles modifiées par les joueurs permet d'emporter la somme conservant toutes les taxes et amendes collectées, et de faire encaisser le pot ainsi constitué par le joueur qui se pose sur le parking gratuit) Ouais super, merci merci ! !

Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Sasuké : QUOI ? ! ! !

Temari : ouais, 55.000 F !

Naruto : c'est de la triche ! c'est pas toi qui a lancé les dés !

Temari : mon frère a des mains en or !

Kankuro : ce qui est sûr c'est que ce n'est pas de famille !

Temari : merci…

* * *

**Voilà, si certain ont des idées pour la suite de l'histoire, je suis toujours prennante!!**

**A bientot pour le suite ! (dans 1 à 2 semaine )**


	86. jeux de societe 4

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, désolé si j'ai pas pu le poster avant...**

**Je vais bientot partir un vacance, donc il n'y aura peut être plus de chapitre avant le rentrée. **

Table 5 : jeu : Taboo (Ino, Choji , kimi, hinata)

Hinata : (tripote ses doigts) c'est…. c'est… quelque chose de…

Ino (soupir désespéré) : aah… aller, d'empêche toi… le temps passe !

Hinata : … un endroit où…

Kimi : stop, le temps est écoulé !

Ino : merdeeuh ! Ca fait combien de mot trouvés ?

Hinita (compter les cartes) : 1…

Ino ( désespéré mais ne le montre pas) : super… et c'était quoi le mots que tu devais me faire deviner ?

Hinata : une… maison…

Ino faillit s'écroulée.

Kimi : ah ah ah ah ! ! ! ! Même moi qui suis avec Choji, qui parle la bouche pleine de Chips, on arrive à vous battre !

Choji : bon a mon tour, scruch..

Ino : top (retourne le sablier)

Choji : c'est… chiant, fatiguant… crunch

Ino : les entraînements ?

Choji : non, c'est long aussi, et cruchm… On est assit, on doit écouté le…

Ino : les études ?

Choji : un synonyme… sccruthh

Ino : les cours !

Choji : ouais, kruchm… (prend une autre carte) euh… c'est quelques chose dont tu y accédera jamais.

Ino : ? Devenir Hokage ?

Choji fit non de la tête.

Ino : …hmmm, une glace à la pistache enrobé de chantilly ! ! Ca je ne pourrais jamais y accédeeerrrr ! ! (bave, rien qu'en y passant) Ouuiiinnnn !

Kimi : ca va Ino, tous vas bien (caresse ca tête)…

Choji : c'est plus…

Ino : plus gros qu'une glace ? ! ! Un ENORME gâteau fourré au chocolat, avec un glaçage de pistage dégoulinant ! ! ! (bave encore plus)

Choji : c'est plus au niveau émotionnelle ce que je voulais dire… kruch…

Ino : hein ?

Hinata : le temps est terminé…

Ino s'écroule sur le table en plein fantasme sur ses glaces à la pistache…

Kimi : c'était quoi le mot que Ino « accédera jamais » et émotionnelle ?

Choji : kruch, skrum… c'était l'amour.

Ino : (se lève brusquement) QUOI ? ? ! ! ! TU TE FICHE DE MOAAAAAAA ? ! ! ! !

Choji : bas ouais, schrukm… tu étais amoureuse de Sasuké, et il est avec Sakura maintenant.

Ino : MAIS L'AMOUR NE S'ARRETE PAS A CA TRIPLE IDIOT ! ! ! (commence à monter sur la table pour frapper Choji)

Kimi et hinata la retenirent.

Kimi : tout doux Ino… calme…

Choji ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui pouvait mettre Ino dans cette état.

Choji : ? Je n'ai dit que la vérité, rien de plus…

Kimi : Asuma- senseї ! venez chercher votre élève demeurée !

Asuma : (arrive à la table) : qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?

Kimi : Elle fait une crise … de glace à la pistache…et d'amour inaccessible… Un truc de ce genre..

Asuma : encore ! Bon donnez la mois je l'emmène se coucher… (prend la folle dingue sur son épaule) allé.. gentil Ino…

Ino : ( se débat) Glace à la pistAAAAAAche ! ! ! ! Je veux ! ! ! ! ! !

Hinata : ouh la la….

Kimi : elle est pas un peu traumatisé par son régime ?

Choji : Ca se mange un régime ?

Kimi : (soupire) …

Après la crise de Ino, la soirée reprit son cour jusqu'à tard dans le nuit. Ce n'est que vers 2h30 de matin que Iruka ordonna au Genin d'aller se coucher. Ceux- ci s'exécutèrent sans broncher vous qu'ils s'étaient fatigués.

Gaї ( range la boite de Monopoly) : Ca y est il commence à pleuvoir.

Kakashi : je sens qu'il va y avoir un orage cette nuit.

Anko : bon moi je vais me coucher.

* * *

**voilà, Bonne vacance à tous, et bon courage pour ceux qui attende des résultats d'examen...**


	87. jeux de societe 5

**Bonjour !**

**Je suis de retour, et votre cadeaux de noel sera un chapitre inédit de Vac' général pour les genins !**

**Eh oui, malgrés la perte total de mes données, j'ai réussi à retrouver l'histoire compléte entre mes sauvegardes et mes chapitres écris sur feuilles pendant les vac'. J'ai donc rien perdu ! et j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance !**

**Sur ce , bonne lecture et joyeuses fêtes !!!! XD **

* * *

Chambre 16 (akila, Sai, kankuro)

Akila (bailla à se déboîter la mâchoire) : auuuuuuuhaa… chui vanné… alors c'est qui qi a gagné au scrable ?

Sai : c'est moi.

Akila : t'es trop balèze.

Sai : c'est pour ça que je suis Anbu.

Kankuro laissa échapper une pièce de ses poches. Elle roula par terre et s'arrêta au pieds d'Akila.

Akila : (la ramasse) : oh merci kankuro de ta générosité suprême.

Kankuro : rend la moi !

Akila : tu as vue tous ce que tu as ! c'est pas une pièce de 50 centime qui fera la différence.

Kankuro : c'est à moa ! c'est moa qui l'ai gagné !

Akila (lui rend la pièce) : un vrai bébé…

Sai : oh fait kankuro, comment à tu ais pour pigeonner les junins ?

Kankuro : ah ! c'esst un secret !

Akila : tu triche alors ?

Kankuro : oooh ! (rale) arrêtez de croire ça ! je ne triche pas, je joue ! depuis tout petit j'ai toujours eu de la chance au jeu ! c'est quand même pas de ma faute ! ! demandez à Gaara et à temari vous verez bien !

Akila : d'accord, d'accord…

Sai : et c'est qui a gagné au monopoly ?

Akila : c'est Neji.

Chambre 45 (Neji, tenten, kimi)

Neji (éternu) : attchoumm ! j'ai dis que je ne voulais pas de rhume pour le moment !

Kimi : dans la vallée oh oooh de dana ! lalylalaaaaaaaaaaa… !

Neji : tais-toi kimi !

Tenten : qui c'est ce qu'a eu Ino pendant qu'elle jouait ?

Kimi : chai pas elle est devenu complémtement folle, et elle est parti dans un délire de glace à la pistache…

Neji : putain, ça craint…

Kimi : je te le fais pas dire, j'ai crus qu'elle allait nous faire une attaque !

Tenten : : mais comment elle c'est retrouvé dans cet état ?

Kimi : Choji devais lui faire deviner le mot « amour », et il a dit que c'était quelque chose d'inaccessible vue qu'elle est amoureuse de Sasuké et qu'il est pris. Ino, elle, n'a pas du tous penser à ça, elle a pensée ai sucrerie qu'elle ne pourrais jamais se permettre parce qu'elle fait un régime très strict. ET… elle doit être super en manque de glace à la pistache… voilà.

Neji : putain, ça craint…

Tenten : ça fait peur quand même…

Chambre 13 (Shino, Hinata, Gaara)

Shino : gaara, tu saigne ou quoi ?

Gaara : gnééé ?

Shino : t'as du sang prés de ta bouche.

Gaara : ah, c'est rien (s'éssuit avec le rever de son pyjama)

Shino : ?

Chambre 22 (sasuké, ino, Sakura)

Ino (dort) : gn…gn..pistach… gateau…………….miam….

Sasuké : dit t'es sur que ta copine ne vas pas … se réveiller et nous sauter dessus parce qu'elle nous prend pour… des glace… à la pistache ?

Sakura : ah ah ! mais non t'inquiète pas ! dis donc tu as peur ou quoi ? Ou est passé mon beau et courageux ténébreux ? (s'avance vers sasuké)

Sasuké : j'ai pas peur ! c'est juste que, vue comme elle est devenu complètement barjot, le m'inquiète un peu.

Sakura : ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle nous fait une crise, relax, demain elle aura tout oubliée (met ses bras autour de cou de sasuké)

Sasuké : c'est ça qui est inquiètent, c'est que c'est pas le première fois…

* * *

**A très bientot !**


	88. dodo

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà aprés presque un an d'absence! Je sais c'est long mais les études passe avant ! En parlant de ça je souhaite bon courage pour ce qui sont encore en cours, et surtout à ce qui vont passer des examens (ce qui est mon cas, mais maintenant chui en vac' !!)

Je vais essayer d'écrire le plus possible pendant les vac' et de vous faire parvenir de nouveaux chapitres rapidement..

bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

Tout le monde fut rapidement endormi. Cenpendant un violent orage éclata.

Chambre 11 (Naruto, kiba, lee)

Naruto : ouh lala le gros orage…

Lee : j'adore les orage ! c'est trop marrant ! !XD

Kiba : wouah ! vous avez vous le gros éclair ? !

Lee : vas-y moi je me lève (sort de son lit pour voir à la fenêtre) wouaaaah…

Kiba et Naruto le rejoingnit.

Un gros coup de tonnerre fit trembler les vitres du sol.

Naruto : ouh ouh ouh ! c'est vraiment la grosse tempête !

Chambre 12( Choji, Temari, Shikamaru)

Temari : Shika. Shika ! Shikamaru !

Shika : Quoi ? ! pourquoi tu cris comme àa, je dormais !

Temari : c'est normal que je cris je suis une fille ! Tu entends ?

Shika : quoi, ya rien

Temari : bah attends un peu !

Shika : …t'es reloud…

Soudain il eu un éclair, suivit d'une gros coup de tonnerre.

Shika : oui, et alors ? tu, Tu me réveille pour un simple orage !

Shika : oh pardon, j'avais pas reconnue que c'était un orage !

Shika : tu te fou de ma gueule là ?

Temari : … euh… oui un peu…

Shika : tu le fait expret c'est pas possible ? ! Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! t'es vraiment infernale ! (se retourne brusquement dans son lit)

Temari : aahahahahahahahah ! t'es trop mignon quand tu es en colère !

Shika (rougit) : la ferme ! (tire la couette cers lui)

Temari : hey ! ne prend pas tous ! (tire aussi la couverture)

Shika : tu n'avais cas pas me réveiller ! (tire encore plus fort)

Temari : j'arrêterai quand tu m'auras fait un bisou (tire aussi)

Shika : quoi ? ! jamais de la vie ! (rougit)

Temari : juste un petit bisou sur la joue ! (tire toujours)

Shika : je t'ais dis non ! (tiiiiiiire)

Temari : t'es vraiment une tête de mule (idem…)

Shika : et fier de l'être ! attention ! (lâche brusquement la couette)

Temari : aaah !

Elle tomba en arrière par terre.

Temari : ouie ouie mon cocsisse (se frotte le bas du dos)… aah !

Shika : pardon, excuse- moi (reprend la couverture en poussant Temari)

Temari (soupire) : t'es vraiment… !

Tout d'un coups Iruka fit éruption dans la chambre

Iruka : tous le monde descend et que ça saute ! ! !

Choji (se réveil brusquement, les mains en l'air) : c'est pas moi j'ai rien fais !

Temari : pourquoi faut qu'on descende… ?

Iruka était déjà partit

Temari : ? (regarde Shika)

Shika : ? (regarde Temari) C'est de ta faute.

Temari : j'ai rien fais !

Tous les genins descendirent dans la salle à manger.

Naruto : c'est quoi ce bordel ? on ne faisant même pas de bruit…

Kiba : qu'est ce que… ah !

Lee : aah ! c'est tout mouillé, ya plein d'eau !

Iruka : bon, écoutez moi ! !

Anko : 12, 13 (compte les genins) il en manque un Iruka. C'est Ino je crois.

Iruka : pourquoi elle n'est pas descendu ? Sakura va la chercher.

Sakura : euh… sauf votre respect sensei… Se n'est pas conseillé de la réveiller en plaine nuit après une crise…

Iruka : une crise ?

Sakura : … oui… euh… glace à la pistache…

Iruka : ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon tant pis. (S'adresse à l'ensemble des genins)Comme vous le voyez, l'orage a fais une inondation. Alors vous aller prendre des serpillière ou autre chose, et vous allez eponger toute cette flotte. Genma et Gai vont vous donner ce qu'il faut.

Neji : c'est moi ou c'est de l'exploitation ?

Temari : et pourquoi ça serait à nous de le faire ? !

Anko : nous aussi on va le faire ! ! arrêtez de faire les victimes !

Les Genins se mirent au boulot en râlant.


	89. fin

Bien le bonjour chers lecteur

J'en ai fais rire plus d'un avec mon histoire et j'ai aussi prix beaucoup de plaisirs à l'écrire !

Mais le temps passe, je manque de temps, je n'ai plus le temps de m'interresser à naruto et aux autre manges d'ailleur… Même si je le voulais j'aurais du mal à me replonger dans cette histoire car je ne lit plus Naruto (par manque de temps je me repète et pas parce que je n'aime plus).

Je vais donc arrêter cette histoire, mais je pense que vous vous en êtes rendus compte déjà. Mais croyez moi c'était pas les idées qui manquaient !

Merci à vous lectrices, lecteurs de m'avoir suivis tout le long de cette aventure.

A bientôt dans une autre histoire : oui, je continu toujours d'en écrire !

Alexiel


End file.
